Adventures in Atlantis
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: The anime is mostly Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I decided to add some twists by combining it with two of my other favorite animes, Pokémon and Inuyasha. It goes back to the Atlantis arc and tells the story of young children fighting for the freedom of humans and monsters alike. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, Inuyasha or any related content. I only own the outcasts in the story.
1. Prologue

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lightning lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. _

_Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail thus the earth shall turn to ash._

_O chosen one, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea. _

_From the trio of titans, ancient spheres shall you take, for between life and death, all the difference you'll make. _

_Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong and the world shall be healed by the guardian's song._

This legend has long been told in the grand city of Atlantis. A remarkable paradise where man and beast lived alongside each other in harmony. The city was under the protection of the divine silver-winged beast Lugia. Monsters were not feared by humans. Rather the two different species stood as equals in every way. Many half-demons were born and they too, lived in prosperity. But that harmony was soon disrupted. Royal soldiers soon began ransacking every home and captured monsters and their half-demon children. Violence soon broke out and the city was on the brink of ruin. Eventually, the king stopped the battles, but was unable to restore harmony. Monsters and humans remained divided and only few came together. Many live in hiding; away from violence and persecution. But despite the bitterness and fears humans and monsters share, they have one common hope: to return to the prosperity they once knew and shared.


	2. Just One Chance

Chapter 1

Just One Chance

Atlantis was under the rule of a noble ruler named Dartz. Although he led his kingdom with great responsibility and order, he had a cold heart towards inhuman creatures; for to him, monsters represented all that was bad in the world. Only to the monsters that lived in the palace was he kind to. But he was faithful to Lugia and turned to the city's great guardian for guidance. Dartz feared that attacking monsters was a sin because they were Lugia's kin. But at the same time, he thought he was satisfying Lugia because of the love monsters shared with humans.

Dartz ruled Atlantis alongside his lovely wife Iona and their young daughter Chris. He inherited the throne from his father, former King Ironheart, on his twenty-first birthday, and had been king ever since. Dartz also had a younger sister named Melinda, and she was thought to be the most beautiful maiden in all of Atlantis; a young girl at the age of fifteen with clean white hair reaching down to her ankles and decorated with white flowers behind her ears and eyes as blue as the ocean itself.

Melinda's beauty was a gift, but also a curse. Her brother feared that is he were to release his little sister into the outside world, she would be mistaken for a half-demon and suffer great cruelty from the townspeople. Ever since she was born, Melinda had lived in the palace; isolated from the outside world. Though a member of the royal family, she had no status equal to her brother's or her young niece. Still, she wasn't considered a peasant.

The closest thing Melinda had for companions were her own niece and their two monster friends Latias and Latios as well as their wolf friend Skye. The five friends would always play together in the palace garden and come together when in need of comfort or if trouble was at hand. But it was never enough for the white-haired maiden. She was grateful for the love and comfort her friends and family provided for her, but what she truly wanted was to go on an adventure of her own outside the palace.

Melinda stood on the palace balcony. It was her favorite place to be when she was in need of a moment of peace. She would gaze at the ocean for hours waiting for Lugia to rise and come into view. But it was not just the ocean she was interested in. Looking down at the square below, Melinda saw that the citizens were preparing for the Festival of the Chosen One. An annual event in which a certain individual is declared the one who will help Lugia save mankind from destruction. This ceremony had been held every year in Lugia's honor. The royal family would deem a young warrior worthy based upon their courage, intellect, and loyalty towards others while a royal girl would serve as the shrine maiden and play Lugia's song on the seashell flute. Melinda hoped that this year, she would get to be the shrine maiden just as her brother promised. But she was afraid to ask because she knew Dartz hated the Festival. But refusing to attend was never an option for her big brother because he was a royal official. But this was something Melinda had always wanted and knew she would never get another chance to ask until next year, so she gathered her courage and marched to her brother's chambers.

Standing by the doorway, Melinda straightened her dress and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, big brother," she shyly inquired.

Dartz took notice of his little sister and answered, "Ah, Melinda, come in." He told her. The two siblings loved spending quality time together despite one being almost half the other one's age. "I'm almost finished. Just let me continue fastening these ornaments. I want to look my best today."

Melinda smiled. She loved seeing her big brother look noble and grand. Ever since she could remember, Melinda looked up to her brother for comfort and support. She grew up without a motherly figure to look up to and her father was too old to take care of her. It was Dartz who raised Melinda since she was born and she had always appreciated everything he had done for her. She could always talk to him if she had any problems or wanted to share secrets with him. So she decided to tell him right away, "I was wondering if I could join you and the others at the Festival."

Dartz finished tying his long light blue hair back and faced his little sister. Instead of complaining to her, he smiled and said, "I was waiting for you to come and ask me."

The young girl was brightening up. "Do you mean I can come?"

"Of course," her big brother answered. "It isn't fair that I teach you to play Lugia's song and you can't attend the Festival. But I do have some small conditions." Dartz made it clear that Melinda was not to stray away from her family or speak to any strangers.

Melinda was disappointed that she would not be able to wander the city or make new friends, but was grateful enough that she would finally be getting the freedom she longed for even if it would only be for a little while. So after telling her brother how thankful she was, she returned to her own chambers to prepare herself for the festival.


	3. The Chosen Maiden

The Chosen Maiden

Out in the city and walking in the streets was a peasant girl named Lyra. She wore light blue and purple clothes, had dark brown hair tied back in a white ribbon, and dark blue eyes. Lyra was a street performer and was practicing for when she would dance at the festival. Hopefully her friends would join her since this was a day for humans and monsters.

Lyra was one of the few citizens who still had a kind heart towards inhuman creatures. She befriended with half-demons or children who were mistaken for half-demons and was tormented by human children because of this matter. Though she was a human, she was an outcast for helping others.

As she was practicing, Lyra noticed a girl with wavy pink hair and bright green eyes was being pushed around by some boys.

"Come on, half-breed," one boy teased, "prove you're like us."

"Yeah, show us some tears. Or better yet, cry out in pain!" Another laughed and shoved her to the ground.

"Please, stop it," the pink-haired girl whimpered. But no one could hear her with her face in the dirt.

Lyra had enough. She displayed her acrobatic talents by kicking one boy off his feet, ducking to avoid any attacks, and striking the other boys in their faces and stomachs. Embarrassed by being beaten by a girl, the gang ran off swearing they would have revenge. Lyra got down to her knees and held out a hand. "It's all right now. You're safe."

The beaten girl supported herself and looked up at Lyra. Her bright green eyes filled with tears of both pain and confusion. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because kids like us don't deserve this kind of cruelty," Lyra answered.

After what the poor thing went through, she wasn't sure if she could trust this stranger. She thought maybe she was trying to trick her like some of the other girls who pretended to want to be her friend. But she took a chance and her savior's hand. "Thank you," the girl said shyly after getting on her feet and wiping the dirt off her yellow dress.

Lyra smiled. "No problem." After looking clearly at her, Lyra could tell that this girl was a full-fledged human and not a half-breed. She had been mistaken for one because she had hair of an uncommon color.

"Well, I'd better go. I don't want to get you into trouble," the pink-haired girl said and turned around. Lyra wanted to know her name, but she didn't stop. It wasn't the first time Lyra had this reaction. Every human she helped who was mistaken for a half-demon would run and leave her so the royal guard wouldn't catch her talking to someone outside her kind.

Then Lyra heard festive music and cheering, meaning that the Festival of the Chosen One had begun. She didn't want to miss it, so she hurried to the sacred shrine where all the citizens, humans and monsters, were gathering around.

The royal family had already arrived at the shrine and began taking their positions. Chris stood right beside her mother and Melinda stood right beside her brother. She wore a white hood over her head so no one would mistake her for a half-breed. Melinda wondered why Dartz never covered his head. Like her, his hair was an uncommon color. But the people of Atlantis knew their king was a full-fledged human.

Dartz rose from his seat and made his announcement. "Citizens of Atlantis, I must thank all of you for coming here today. As you know, the time has come to honor the name of our great guardian. But remember, if you are chosen for this ceremony, it does not mean you truly have been chosen to save mankind. Nevertheless, I bid all of you my best wishes in hopes of becoming this year's chosen hero." It was true. The festival had been going on for years, and the legend had never made its call on any of the lucky contenders. Still, it was a day to have fun.

"Now then, to those of you who wish to have the honor of being called the 'Chosen One,' I invite them to step forward." Four young girls and nine young boys came out of the crowd and approached the shrine. "To determine which of you is worthy, you will compete in a series of games. These games will test your character. I implore you all to play boldly, think strategically, and battle honorably. Now begin!"

The first contest was a test of loyalty. The contestants were divided into groups of three and each team had to capture the opposing team's treasure. Each team member had their own role; the captain had to protect his crew, the seeker had to look out for traps, the keeper had to protect the treasure, and the fighter had to battle his opponents. One team lost their way because the leader followed his own terms instead of looked out for his crew and another team's seeker kept leading her group into traps through the field. One team showed good sportsmanship and won the other teams treasures.

Five contestants remained in an all-out battle of intellect; three boys and two girls. In this game, guardian beasts would do battle on behalf of their human companions. The two girls summoned a Starmie and a Snorunt while the three boys called forth a Dratini, a Reuniclus, and a Helioptile. The Helioptile easily defeated Starmie and the Snorunt won against Dratini. But Reuniclus, being a fully evolved creature, ended the battle in victory having won against Helioptile and Snorunt.

The silver-haired boy with a lavender streak was the only contestant left, but there was still one last game for him to play. This final game would test his courage. All he had to do was locate the three treasures of fire, ice, and lightning and return them to the shrine. The treasures were actually just toy spheres guarded by a monster in the city. The boy went to the west side of town and saw a Flareon guarding a red ball with a fire symbol. The Flareon wouldn't give up its treasure without a battle though. The boy, Zephyr, summoned his guardian beast, Reuniclus, and the match began. It was too easy for Zephyr. His monster's psychic powers would immobilize his opponent; giving him the opportunity to take the treasure. The same thing happened when he battled Glaceon and Jolteon for the treasures of ice and lightning.

Zephyr returned to the shrine in possession of all three treasures. Dartz was impressed with the boy's wonderful displays as a strategic competitor. But he showed more cunning that bravery and loyalty. Even Zephyr felt that he was not worthy to be this year's chosen one. When he played the games, he was fighting for his own goals, not being a good sport to his opponents. He barely even put up much of a battle.

Melinda didn't want the festival to end without a chosen one, so she insisted that Zephyr should have the title for the day. Zephyr, on the other hand, was still unsure. Melinda uncovered her head and revealed herself. Zephyr and the rest of the crowd gazed at Melinda in amazement. Never before had anyone seen such beauty. Zephyr finally smiled and said he had a better proposition. "For your kindness, my lady, I'd like you to have my title and be this year's chosen one. I know you didn't play to prove your worth, but you were being a friend to me. And I think that's more important than victory."

Dartz was outraged with what his sister had done, but he knew he had to keep his temper. To avoid him from having an outburst, Iona raised her voice and announced, "We have our chosen one!"

The crowd cheered and threw flower petals in the air. Monsters shot water in the sky like fountains and howled with excitement. Even Melinda was just as thrilled to be this year's chosen one. But she could not forget; she was also the shrine maiden. But to have two roles in the same position seemed like double the honor for Melinda.

Lyra was in too much awe to dance. She had to admit, she was jealous of Melinda. She has never seen another human girl with such incredible beauty. But at the same time, she was happy for her. That happiness was telling Lyra not to envy Melinda. For one, she knew nothing about this girl and shouldn't make any assumptions or accusations that might be false.

"This isn't fair!" Someone shouted from the audience. "She's a half-breed!" Then the cheering stopped. Some of the contestants agreed that this was unfair also; to have the title they were competing for being given to someone who didn't compete. Then the crowd started throwing food at Melinda and chanted 'half-breed' again and again.

Zephyr tried to protect Melinda, but he was receiving the same insults. Dartz refused to protect his little sister for not heeding his warnings. He instead decided to let them carry on.

The scene was too much for Chris to take in. "Stop them, Dad!" Chris cried. "Stop this cruelty!" Even Iona couldn't bear to see her little sister-in-law suffer like this.

"In a moment, Chris," Dartz told her. "Your aunt needs to learn a lesson in disobedience."

Once again, Lyra couldn't stand such cruelty. It was bad enough when human children were picking on others of their own kind for being different, but for the king to let a full-fledged human suffer? Lyra knew Dartz could tell Melinda and Zephyr were both humans and that made her angrier. So she walked up to the shrine and stepped in front of the two who were suffering. Finally, the crowd ceased and became silent.

Dartz was about to become furious. "Peasant girl," he called to Lyra. "Stop at once."

She gave him her attention. "I won't, your highness. These kids are my friends and I won't stand to see them suffer like this."

"What?" The king asked. "How dare you show such insolence!"

Lyra faced him with tears and asked, "How can you speak of justice when you are cruel to those most in need of your help? You know these poor children are humans, yet you mistreat them the same way you mistreat all monsters."

"Enough of this!" Dartz demanded.

"Fine," Lyra told him, "but my friends are coming with me," and took Zephyr's hand and Melinda's and started walking. Melinda was confused. Who was this girl and why was she risking her life to help someone she didn't even know? And why would Dartz let a stranger take his sister? Why doesn't he follow her or have her arrested?

The three acquaintances stopped alongside the shoreline. "Thanks a lot," said Zephyr. "But why'd you do that?"

"I come across kids like you every day," Lyra answered. "I see human children like you being mistaken for half-demon children because of their hair or eye colors."

"You can tell a human apart from a half-breed?" Melinda asked.

"It's not hard to do so when you look closely,"Lyra told her.

Melinda smiled. "Well, thank you very much."

"I'm Lyra, by the way. Who are you guys?"

Zephyr and Melinda told her their names. They also apologized, thinking that the Festival was ruined because of them.

"It wasn't your fault," Lyra insisted, "But I guess I also ruined it. But I thought I was doing the right thing. I mean, I just can't stand such cruelty. The king has always been despicable, but today, he reached a new loathe."

Zephyr agreed. "Human or monster, full-fledged or half-bred, no one deserves to be mistreated like how Melinda and I were." Melinda, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. She was well aware of her brother's heinous acts of persecuting half-breeds and their demonic relatives. She knew how much Dartz hated monsters and was always so cruel to them. But she still loved the man who raised and sheltered her. Melinda also remembered that Dartz had taught her that monsters were creatures to be feared and loathed. But she feared if she were to reveal to her new friends that she was the younger sister of the man who caused them so much suffering, she would be hated as much.

Lyra smiled. "Why don't you two come with me? I've got some friends who I think would like to meet you."

Melinda and Zephyr smile at each other and nod at Lyra. Together, they all started walking down the beach.


	4. A Group of Outcasts

A Group of Outcasts

Lyra led her two new friends to a cave on the beach. Inside were twin brothers who were half-demon children and a young wolf girl with her little brother. They were gathered around a fire playing music and eating lunch.

The half-demon twins were the first to notice Lyra. "Finally, you've come," said the eldest.

Lyra didn't apologize. She told her friends she was going to attend the Festival of the Chosen One and wouldn't come to the cave until late afternoon.

The little wolf boy walked towards the opening of the cave. "We forgive you. How was the festival? Did you have fun?"

Lyra smiled and patted his head. "Well, I wouldn't call it fun, but I did make some new friends," she said and turned to Melinda and Zephyr. They smiled nervously and waved at the children.

The boy's smile brightened up and his tail wagged back and forth. "All right! New friends!" He cheered. He eagerly introduced himself as Yusa. Then he turned to his elder sister and said her name was Suri. As for the twins, the eldest was named Tiberius and the younger twin was named Cassius. Unlike the twins, Yusa and Suri were full-blooded demons. They looked like humans, but had wolf ears sticking out of their heads, claws and fangs to tear through anything, and tails sticking out behind them. Yusa's wolf features were shadow gray while Suri's were as brown as wet sand.

Tiberius wasn't too thrilled. "What are your stories for being here?"

"Hey, that's not nice," Suri told him. "I'm sure they're just like us."

"Come on," Cassius jeered, "even your canine nose can tell you they're not demons."

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting," Lyra told them. Melinda could tell right away that Tiberius and Cassius were of feline demon descent. They had orange streaks in their black hair and cat ears sticking out on the tops of their heads. Also, they had amber cat eyes and red scratch marks across their cheeks. From what Melinda knew at young age was that felines and canines did not usually get along well with one another.

"It is true," she told everyone. "Zephyr and I are full-fledged humans. But we were mistaken for half-demons because of our hair."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Tiberius sarcastically asked.

His brother agreed. "Humans are so ignorant."

"You two are half human," Suri reminded, "so I guess that makes you just as ignorant."

"Please don't start anything, Sister," Yusa begged. He hated seeing his elder sister fight against friends and get herself into trouble. Suri kept her temper under control and the twins kept quiet to avoid starting an argument.

"Are they always like this?" Zephyr asked Lyra.

"Almost every day," she answered. "But sometimes we all get along."

Yusa walked up to Lyra and took her hand. "Come sit with us," he told her. "You can join us too if you want," he said to Melinda and Zephyr. They agreed and sat down. Lyra sat between the twins while Melinda sat next to Suri and Zephyr sat next to Yusa.

Melinda was the first to speak up. She faced Suri and asked, "How did all of you meet?"

She smiled and answered, "The same way Lyra met you guys. I was trying to protect my little brother from these soldiers. Lyra found us and helped us run through the alleys until we wound up at the beach. Then we came to this cave and we've been hiding here ever since."

"My brother and I have also been ducking the soldiers," Tiberius told Melinda. "Every time we go to the market, we're accused of theft. So we have to forage for ourselves."

Yusa sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "We come to this cave every day. It's the only place safe for us."

"Don't you have homes and families?" Zephyr asked. As it turned out, the answer was 'no'. The wolf siblings used to live on a farm in the fields where they protected their neighbor's food from wild beasts. Their parents were hunted down and killed by soldiers and the farm they stayed at was burned down. Yusa has looked to his big sister for protection and guidance since that day. As for the twins, they were runaways. It wasn't an act of hatred towards their human mother, but an act of love. The twins knew that if they stayed with her, she would be killed for trying to protect her only sons. They return home at night when the soldiers aren't patrolling the city, but head for the cave in the morning.

Zephyr had family, but he was afraid to go home. Like the twins, Zephyr didn't want to lose his family for being mistaken for a half-breed. Lyra had nothing to fear since she was a full-fledged human and her parents didn't have any unusual traits that would mistake them for demons. But her luck actually didn't fare better from the rest of her friends'. Since she was always helping full-fledged and half-bred children, she was a wanted criminal because to harbor a half-breed or full-blooded demon was considered an act of treason.

Melinda was afraid to speak up. She could tell immediately that all of her new friends shared a common enemy in her big brother. As king of Atlantis, every task carried out by the royal guard is Dartz's responsibility. If she were to let it slip that she was the younger sister of the man who shattered the lives of so many people, she would be hated just as much.

The poor girl couldn't stand it. She loved her big brother, but did not appreciate his acts of cruelty. Ransacking every house and slaughtering the children of humans and monsters. Doesn't he realize that they're his people too?

Cassius faced Melinda and told her, "You haven't told us your story yet, Melinda."

"I cannot," she lied. "It is too complicated."

"But you're one of us now," Yusa encouraged. "You can tell us anything."

Melinda was surprised. For the first time, she had been accepted. Of course, she was already an outcast in her own home and had little friends. And she already does consider these children her friends. So there wouldn't be much harm in telling them the truth; starting with her feelings. "If I tell, none of you may like it very much."

"Try us," Tiberius challenged. The feline twins had a habit of testing their friends for fun.

Melinda took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you. I know I just met all of you, but you have all been so kind to me and have opened up to me. Please forgive me if my story should sound disturbing."

"It's probably no different from ours," Suri told her. "You must've been mistreated by the king the same way we have."

"That's right," Lyra answered. "You have been mistreated." She explained to her friends about what happened at the Festival and how Dartz did nothing when the crowd got out of hand and threw food at Melinda and Zephyr.

The twins faced Melinda with wide eyes. "That's all?" Cassius asked. "That wasn't such a bad story. But sorry about what happened."

Melinda couldn't believe what Lyra did for her. She helped her a second time. Now Melinda felt like she owed Lyra a great debt. She also knew that she would have to tell everyone the truth about her relationship with Dartz. She stood up and put her shoes back on. "Thank you all for having me."

"Are you leaving so soon?" Lyra asked.

"I need to go home before I get scolded," she told her. Of course, she would already be scolded anyway for what happened at the Festival.

Lyra got up as well and followed Melinda. "Let me walk you home. Just to be safe in case anybody decides to attack you again."

"But what if I get you into trouble?"

The dancer just smiled and winked. "I get into this kind of trouble every day. There's no situation I can't get myself out of."

That wasn't Melinda's only concern. What would Lyra say if she found out she was from the palace? But being with a friend was a much safer option. Melinda had only been outside the palace once and didn't know her way around the city very well yet. So she accepted Lyra's kindness and together they started on the path to the palace.

By the time the two left the beach and returned to the city, Lyra saw the same girl she helped this morning. She immediately called out to her and ran to her.

The shy peasant girl gave Lyra her attention. "Oh, it's you. You're the girl from this morning."

Lyra nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she answered. "All I needed was a bath to clean off my scrapes and- oh." She stopped herself the moment she saw Melinda. "What a beautiful creature," she whispered.

Lyra followed her gaze. "Melinda?" She asked. "She's not a creature. She's a human like me and you."

Melinda smiled and held out a hand. "Hello there."

The girl wanted to answer, but she was in complete delight. She had never before met or befriended a human girl as different as herself. She smiled weakly and took her hand. "Hello," she finally said. "It's nice to meet you."

Then Lyra remembered. "You know, we never introduced ourselves when we met this morning."

"Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry. My name is…" she tried to share her name, but her shy nature kept getting the better of her and lowered her voice. "Faline."

"I beg your pardon?" Melinda asked.

She tried again, but was still soft. "I'm Faline."

"I can't hear you," Lyra told her. "It sounds like you're saying 'Faline'."

She nodded and apologized again. "I'm just not used to speaking to strangers."

Melinda felt the same way, but she never thought she would meet someone just as shy and lonely as she was. Perhaps Faline's shy nature was much greater than Melinda's. Still, she wanted to make herself and her new friend at ease. "Well, we are no longer strangers. Now we are friends."

Faline didn't know what to say. She never had any human friends before. All other children her age would tease and abuse her because she looked like a half-breed. So the closest things she had to friends were the monsters that wandered the city for food like stray cats and dogs. She loved animals also and whatever sort of creature she saw out in the city, she took home with her to feed and shelter even if her parents didn't approve of pets.

She suddenly remembered something. She faced Melinda and asked, "Weren't you the girl the royal family declared to be this year's Chosen One?"

Melinda nodded.

Faline places her hands over her mouth and gasps. "Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry about this afternoon!"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked. "Were you in the crowd throwing food at Melinda and Zephyr?"

She shook her head. "When I saw Melinda at the shrine, I thought she was an angel from the heavens. But when I saw her trying to protect herself and crying out for help, I realized she was a human girl." Faline did not think of Melinda as a half-breed because no matter how gentle or frightened a half-breed may be in any predicament, their instincts still tell them to fight back. One could have easily broken free and unleashed their fury on the townspeople.

Faline continued asking for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry. I realized you were one of my fellow humans and I did nothing to help you. Talk about cowardice. I wish I was as brave and strong as Lyra."

Melinda softly rubs Faline's head. "It was not your fault. Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me; it is good to be shy and unsure. That shows we are careful."

Lyra agreed. "It's all right to be cautious, but the truth is, you won't know how things will work out if you don't take a chance. Still, just listen to your heart and it'll guide you."

Faline rubs her eyes and dries her tears. "Thank you both. I knew this city still had kind and caring people."

"You're right," Lyra told her. "And don't you dare give up that hope. Keep believing and you'll come through anything."

Melinda was happy to have a new friend. But she was still worried about being outside for too long and didn't want to trouble her friends. "It is getting late," she told her friends as she saw the sun was about to set in the sky. "I have to get home before I cause any more trouble."

"When can I see you girls again," asked Faline.

"I can meet you at the beach tomorrow, if that's all right," suggested Lyra. "What about you, Milly?"

Melinda liked being called 'Milly'. Everyone back home did. But she was unsure how to answer Lyra's question. After what happened today, she may never get to go outside and play with her friends again. Her brother may isolate her from the outside world just like he always had. So all she could do was tell her friends that she could only come see them if her big brother gave her permission.

Faline smiled. "That sounds good to me." She had to hurry home as well, so she bid Lyra and Melinda good-bye. The girls waved good-bye as well and started back on their walk.

Lyra started to slow down when she realized she and Melinda were getting closer to the palace. She stopped and asked Melinda if she really lived there.

Melinda nodded. "The palace is my home."

Lyra's eyes widened. "Are you a royal servant?"

"No," answered Melinda. "I am a member of the royal family."

Lyra placed her hands over her mouth. "Wh-wh-why didn't you tell me?"

Tears filled Melinda's eyes. "I am so sorry, Lyra," she told her. Still too frightened to explain the whole truth from the beginning, she said, 'good-bye' and ran all the way home on her own. Lyra was still in shock, but she didn't want to leave Melinda on her own. She suddenly realized her feelings for her changed. Lyra no longer envied Melinda for her beauty. Rather she loved and concerned for the young maiden more than she had for the rest of the people she helped. Unable to stand by, she followed Melinda to the palace and made sure not to get caught by the guards.


	5. The Truth

The Truth

Melinda walked through the palace corridors searching for her brother in hopes of apologizing for what happened at the Festival. Soon she found him standing on the balcony staring at the ocean. Melinda stopped and thought before approaching Dartz. She had been scolded by him many times before and the thought of being punished made her tremble. But she knew she would have to face him for her mistakes. She sighed and started walking. "My king," she said weakly.

Dartz took notice of his little sister. He smiled and approached her. "Welcome home, little sister," he said calmly. Dartz knew how to keep his temper around his sister and would smile with comfort. He also understood how sensitive Melinda was and tried not to frighten her.

Although Melinda had seen Dartz keep calm as if there was nothing for him to be upset about, she couldn't help but hold back the tears that were filling her eyes. She tried to keep calm, but she fell on her knees and begged for forgiveness. "Please, do not act this way. I know I deserve to be punished, but I really am sorry for disobeying you."

His majesty kneeled down and softly rubbed her head. "Shh, it's all right. I'm not angry. Besides, what happened wasn't all your fault. I, too, made mistakes today." After Melinda apologized for making herself known at the Festival and walking away with peasants, Dartz apologized to his little sister for doing nothing to protect her.

It was true that Melinda's suffering was her punishment for disobeying Dartz, but that wasn't the only reason he let the crowd torture her. He was using his own sister as an example to show the monsters of the city what would happen to them if they tried to fit in with humans. It made sense to Melinda. Her brother always told her she would be mistaken for a half-breed and the townspeople actually did so. So she acknowledged her brother's explanation and forgave him. Still, she asked, "But Brother, why do you hate monsters so much?"

"I've told you many times before, Sister, Monsters are not like humans nor are they merely pets. They are savage creatures who consider us a lower and weaker class. We must treat them as they are; subordinates and tools of war."

"But why do you kill them?"

"I kill them because we need to bring the human population back to a greater number and stop more half-breeds from being born. If not, everyone on this island and perhaps the whole world will be a monster. Just think, if that happens, it will be catastrophic."

Melinda didn't appreciate Dartz's acts of cruelty. She knew he had taught her to hate and fear monsters, but after spending time with them today, she didn't think they were all the bad things her brother told her about them. She didn't want to argue with her big brother, but she knew she would be lying if she just agreed with him, so once again, she told him she understood his reasons.

The young maiden decided to return to the topic about the Festival and ask her brother why he didn't come after her and take her back.

Once again, Dartz's reasons were the same. He wondered if Lyra mistook Melinda for a monster like everyone else did and he didn't want to set another bad example to the public by contradicting his own customs and helping a half-breed. But at the same time, he wondered if Lyra really was trying to be Melinda's friend.

"I thought so as well, Brother. She actually was kind to me. If not, I do not think she would have helped me. In fact, I even think we could be friends. I actually would like to spend time with her."

Dartz puts a surprised look on his face and asks, "Even after what happened today? Well, if that's what you want, I think I'll be fair and let you go outside as much as you wish. You do have a friend now and I suppose it would be good for you to get to know each other. Besides, playing outside will be good for you and make you strong and healthy."

Melinda's eyes shined. Her tears were gone and her sadness turned to joy. To show her gratitude, she stands up and wraps her arms around her brother.

"But remember," Dartz adds, "I don't want you playing in the ocean and if we're going to have any inhuman friends, I must get to know them first."

"Yes, big brother. But does that mean they are allowed to come to the palace?"

"Just to visit," he answered. "But only for a short while. Most peasants and inhuman creatures don't do well inside stone walls, but perhaps we can make an exception." The funny thing was that in the city, half-demons and their demonic relatives were targeted by soldiers. But the palace served as a sanctuary. In the name of the great guardian, the palace was open to everyone on the island. So inhuman creatures were safe as long as they were on sacred ground.

Melinda was grateful. She finally got the freedom she longed for and could wander the city as much as she wished. She had nothing to fear because the royal guard knew she was a member of the royal family and wouldn't be mistaken for a half-demon.

After amends were made and both siblings forgave each other, they went their separate ways. Dartz returned to his throne and Melinda went to her chambers and decided to rest for a while before dinner.

While the conversation just ended, Lyra had just finished sneaking past the guards and made it safely inside the palace. As she shut the door, she finally slowed down and looked around. She had never been inside the palace before and it was the most wonderful sight she had ever seen. The walls and pillars were light blue like a crystal and there were statues of Lugia almost everywhere.

Finally, she came back to her senses and noticed she was approaching the throne room. She had to be careful and hide herself. Dartz would be coming back soon. Lyra carefully walked to the next hall and hid behind a curtain. Then she heard Dartz talking to Iona.

"Did you talk to Melinda?"

"I did," Dartz answered. "She learned her lesson well."

Iona couldn't help but feel disappointed in her king. "She's still only a child and today was her first day outside the palace walls."

"We've been through this before. I keep her in the palace to keep her safe not just from the peasants, but from my men as well. Besides, I'm only trying to keep my promise." Before Iona can say anything, Dartz speaks up and says, "But I've been unfair. She'll never know what things are like outside the palace unless I let her discover for herself."

Iona's eyes widen. "You're giving Melinda her freedom?"

"I am. She deserves to have friends. It's the least I can do for her."

Lyra was disgusted. She knew that this was all just a game to the king. He knew what he did was wrong and now he's pretending everything's all right. How typical. Lyra growled and sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Yeah, well, if Dartz thinks he can pretend he's not cruel, he's wrong," she told herself.

Ironheart heard her and told her, "Don't act rashly, my dear. You got yourself into trouble at the Festival." He approached her and cautioned, "It would be unwise to arouse Dartz's anger further."

Lyra got to her feet and protested, "You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor girl. I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then-" she stopped herself and sighed. She faces Ironheart and asks him, "What does he have against people who are different anyway?"

Ironheart shook his head and placed a hand over Lyra's shoulder. "You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself."

"Well, no one out there's going to help, that's for sure."

"Well, perhaps there's someone in here who can." Lyra could tell he was referring to Lugia because the people of Atlantis did not see him as a monster alone, but also as a god because he had been protecting their kingdom for many centuries.

Lyra turned and saw many people praying to Lugia. She wanted to pray as well, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if Lugia would be able to hear her. Nonetheless, she thought about her friends and asked for Lugia to help all the humans and monsters who were mistreated and to show them that hope still exists.

When Lyra finished praying, she decided to pay her respects to the half-demons who lost their lives by the hands of the king. What better way to do so than by singing the Song of Parting? She clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and began singing.

_Father once said to me many moons ago_

_A demon hand will defend_

_ Mother said one day there is more that you must know_

_ A mortal hand will sustain_

_ Two hands together incomplete alone_

_ Balance and union and the gate will open_

_ Go, my children, go_

_ Go to crimson flames_

_ To save our children the lights of memory remain._

The song was sung as a tribute to the half-demons. It was most often sung at funerals. It was believed that when those who died would begin a whole new life in the world beyond once their bodies were burned to ashes. People prayed that the friends and family members they lost would find peace and happiness in their new lives. Many often wondered, would a half-breed be welcomed into the paradise beyond where they would rejoin their human relatives or be sent to the netherworld?

Melinda heard Lyra's voice and began walking through the palace corridors looking for her. She stopped and saw her standing before a statue of Lugia. Lyra was standing like she was feeling a breeze and still had her eyes shut. Soon she fell on her knees and placed her hands over her eyes. Melinda could hear Lyra sobbing as she said to herself, "Please help us."

As quietly as she can be, Melinda slowly approaches Lyra. She didn't like seeing others sad or hurt and wanted to help her friend. "Lyra," she whispers, but Lyra doesn't hear her. She tries again and places her hand on the top of her head.

Surprised, Lyra gasps and jumps. Melinda gasps and well and falls back. "Oh, it's you. You scared me," Lyra says and dries her eyes. Melinda got back on her feet and started running. "Wait," Lyra calls to her and starts following her. "I want to talk to you." But Melinda doesn't stop or look back.

The chase ended when Melinda came to her bedroom. Lyra caught up with her and asked, "Melinda, why did you run off? I said I wanted to talk."

Melinda faces her and apologizes. "Please come in here."

Lyra does as told and looks around. She had never seen such a large room before. And it was all Melinda's space to do what she wished. "All this is yours?" She asked.

"Yes," Melinda answers. "What did you want to talk about?"

Lyra told Melinda everything she heard Dartz tell Iona and she had some questions. "Tell me, have you never left this palace before?"

Again, Melinda answered 'yes'. But her confinement was for her own good. After all the commotion she heard about in the city about young children being slaughtered because of their demonic appearances, Dartz didn't want her to meet the same misfortune. "Besides," she adds, "monsters are evil and their human friends are so naïve."

"Who told you that?"

"My brother, Dartz," she answered. "He raised me."

Lyra was shocked to hear that. "He raised you?" She couldn't believe it. How could a beautiful and gentle young girl like Melinda have been raised by a king who had a reputation for cruelty? Other than that, how could they be related? They don't share a common physical appearance and their characters are just as different.

Melinda sits down on her bed and explains, "I was afraid to tell you and the others. I know that because of him, a lot of the people in this kingdom lost everything dear to them. Because of that, your friends should have every right to despise me as much as they despise my big brother." Then she holds herself and tears start to fall from her eyes.

Lyra sits next to Melinda and places her hand on Melinda's shoulder. Her feelings for Melinda were very different from her feelings toward Dartz. Lyra realized that being his little sister, she had to put up with him more than anyone else on the island did. That would also have to mean that there are things about Dartz Melinda knows that the townspeople don't. Then Lyra began to wonder if her cruel leader had a kind heart. Surely he must if keeping his little sister confined was for her protection. But still, to have been raised by someone like him?

When Lyra explained all of that to Melinda, she told her, "By taking care of me, he saved me. He was afraid that anyone else would have mistaken me for a half-breed and tried to kill me."

But Lyra could see that Melinda wasn't a half-breed. She had the physical appearance of a human and her hair was real human hair despite the fact that it was an uncommon color. If she was a half-breed, her ears and eyes would have the shape of her demonic relatives and she would have fangs, claws, horns, scales, fins, feathers, fur, wings, or perhaps a tail.

Before she can explain anything, Melinda speaks up and tells Lyra, "But I do not believe that you and your friends are all that my brother says about you. You are all kind and caring towards one another, you are honest and-,"

"And we're peasants and monsters," Lyra finished for her. "I also believe your brother's wrong."

How could Melinda prove that to Dartz without endangering the lives of her friends? Knowing him, he would never give monsters a chance to prove themselves. Soon Melinda heard her big brother calling her. "I have to go. We are having dinner now." Lyra got up and decided she had to go as well. "Be careful on your way," Melinda told her. If my brother sees you, he will have you arrested for what happened today."

"Don't worry," she told her. "I'll be fine. But when can I see you again?"

"I will meet you at the cave tomorrow," Melinda promised. Then both girls shook hands and went their separate ways.


	6. A New and Unexpected Friend

A New and Unexpected Friend

Early the next morning and after breakfast, Melinda walked to the palace garden and started climbing one of the trees next to the walls. Her friends Latios and Latias noticed her and asked her what she was up to.

"I am off to the beach," Melinda answered. "But I need to leave the palace without the guards noticing me."

The twins were delighted to hear about the freedom Melinda finally got to wander the city. They always agreed that Dartz treated his sister like a child too much and needed to let her go on adventures of her own. Latios, the blue and white male, lifted Melinda and carried her to the other side of the wall. His little red and white sister followed. After he set her down on the ground, he asked her, "Do you want me and my sister to come with you? We can watch over you and protect you in case people try to hurt you like they did yesterday."

Latias agreed. "It's the least we can do for not being there for you when you needed us." The twins saw the crowd torture Melinda and did nothing to help her, for they knew that if they did, Dartz would recognize them and sentence them to be captured even though they were royal creatures.

The twins were born in the palace garden just before Melinda had reached the age of five. They thought she was their mother and looked to her as any child would to a parent. The three had been together ever since. Dartz decided to let the twins live because they were the children of another Latios who was once a friend to him. As for their real mother, before the twins even hatched from their eggs, she helped her mate stop the battles that were raging in the city. They were both injured and when they returned to the palace, they lost their lives. The Latios Dartz was friends with lost his body, but his soul remained within a great jewel called the Soul Dew. The king has kept the Soul Dew in the fountain in the garden to remember his friend. As for his mate, she was given a proper funeral and her body was burned in crimson flames.

Latios and Latias soon learned the story of their parents as they grew older, but it didn't change the love they had for the royal family. They even served as royal guardians to Chris and Melinda; always playing with them and helping them in case they were in trouble. Unlike their friends, however, the twins were free to leave the palace and wander the city as much as they wished. Aware of the dangers the city held, the twins knew how to be careful. They could use their powers to take on the shape of humans or make themselves invisible.

Melinda appreciated their offer, but kindly refused. "I will be fine on my own. My big brother knows I am going outside, so he has asked his men not to patrol the city. Still, if they see me, the will take me back."

"Then let us take you to the beach," Latios offered. "They won't pay any attention to us if we fly." Melinda saw that he was making more sense that she was, so she decided to let the twins have their way and climbed on Latios' back. Together, the twins took Melinda into the sky and flew off to the beach.

When the three friends got there, Melinda climbed down and touched the sand. She thanked the twins for bringing her and wished them well. Latios and Latias told Melinda to stay safe and to have fun. After that, they concealed themselves and flew back to the palace.

Melinda smiled, but before she started walking on her way to the cave where her friends were waiting, she faced the sea and started staring. "The ocean," she whispered to herself. She never got the chance to enjoy it yesterday even though it was within her reach. Besides, she knew she was forbidden to go swimming in the ocean. Not that she didn't know how to swim. In fact, she was very good at it. But it was because many monsters lived in the ocean and people sometimes drifted away and were never seen or heard from again.

As she continues staring, Melinda feels the breeze move through her, letting her hair wave freely. She closes her eyes, but keeps her ears open. Thinking she can hear Lugia singing his song, Melinda takes off her shoes and moves closer to the water. Aware that she is disobeying her brother, but not caring, she gets deeper into the water until she can no longer feel the sand through her toes. The cold water didn't bother her. It actually made her feel calm as if all the bad things inside were being driven out.

Melinda was beginning to get worried. She didn't want to keep her friends waiting. Other than that, what if the twins didn't leave? What if they had been watching her all this time? They might be on their way home telling Dartz what she had just done. She turns around, but before she starts swimming back to shore, she feels something touching her legs and pulling her further out to sea. "Help!" Melinda cries, stroking her arms forward. "Please! Somebody help me!" But no one else can hear her. Fearing she may be pulled under, she tightly shuts her eyes and holds her breath.

As it turned out, Melinda was pulled under. Now struggling was pointless. She had to see what was going on, so she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw a large silver monster with red eyes. Making sure to lose none of the breath she holds in, she keeps herself from screaming. She also sees herself wrapped in the beast's tail and tries to free herself.

"Calm down," the monster tells her. "Be not afraid. I mean you no harm." Melinda tries to relax, but she can no longer hold her breath. "You need not hold your breath either. I can teach you how to breathe underwater. Would you like that?"

Melinda didn't know what to do. If she didn't return to the surface for air, she would drown, but this monster seemed like it wanted to help her, so she gives it her trust and nods.

"Good. Now do as I say and you will be all right. Exhale slowly." Melinda does as told as releases her breath, but the monster stops her. "Slowly, my dear. You need to relax. Now try again. Breathe out." Melinda slowly exhales. "Good. Now breathe in." Melinda takes in the ocean water and feels its taste fill her mouth with a salty texture.

After breathing in and out several times, Melinda tries talking. "I-I-I can really breathe down here. Thank you for helping me."

The silver beast released Melinda from its grasp and tells her, "You have done well. And you are welcome."

"Oh, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Melinda," she says and pulls her dress to curtsey.

"Yes, I know. The ebb and flow of the ocean tells me all about the city of Atlantis and its inhabitants. I am sure you have heard of me as well. I am Lugia."

Melinda's eyes widen. She couldn't believe that her dream of seeing Lugia had finally come true. Now she was swimming with him and talking to him. "So it is true," she whispers. "I always knew you were no myth."

Lugia nods and tells her, "Yes, I am real. I do not rise from the waters very often, so no one sees me at all. But your ancestors have seen me many times before."

"Yes, my papa and brother have told me many stories about you. Oh, Lugia, I cannot believe my dreams are coming true. But why did you pull me underwater?"

"Because," he answered, "I wanted to meet you. I know of your passion for sharing kindness towards others and that you seek friends. I also believe that you are very different from your brother, King Dartz. Unlike him, you are gentle towards monsters and see no evil within them. You are the same way towards humans who are just as kind towards monsters and do not think they are misled."

Melinda started blushing. It was true that she hated fighting and always kept her temper because anger and hatred only made situations worse. "Well, you are right. I believe all humans and monsters are the same in every way. We are all living creatures on the same planet."

Lugia smiles at Melinda and tells her he respects her opinion. "You battle your opponents with love instead of hatred. And in time, your opponents choose to no longer fight you, but use that same example in their own battles. Love, Melinda, is both a powerful essence that lives inside the soul and a gift that can be shared with others."

Melinda couldn't help but smile. She and Lugia were telling each other the truth. Then she began to see for sure that everything her brother told her about monsters was wrong. True, she just met Lugia, but already she can see that he is nothing Dartz says about him and his kind.

"Would you like to go for a ride on my back?" Lugia offered. Riding Lugia was far beyond one of Melinda's dreams and this was her chance to live it. So she smiles and accepts his offer. Lugia positions himself underneath her so she can sit on his back. "We will be rushing through the water very quickly, so you may want to hold your nose," he tells her.

Melinda nods and places one hand over it and holds on to Lugia with the other. "I am ready now," she tells him. Lugia moves down to where the water is deeper, circles around twice, and heads for the surface. He leaps out of the water, then dives back down and spins again like a dancer.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Melinda had to be honest and tell Lugia the ride was fun. "Yes, thank you." Then she realizes everybody is still waiting for her at the cave. "Oh, no! I am so late!" Then she swims to the surface and breathes for fresh air. "I am sorry, Lugia but there is someplace I need to go."

He understands her and takes her back to shore. "Very well then. Would you like to go for another ride tomorrow?" He asks as he sets her down on a rock.

As Melinda puts her shoes back on, she answers, "I want to, but I also want to spend time with my friends who are waiting for me." Then an idea comes into mind. She smiles at Lugia, holds her hands together and asks him, "Lugia, would you, could you,\- I mean, do you want to- be my friend as well?"

"Yes, but you must promise me something," Lugia says and helps Melinda climb back down. "Look at me, Melinda. This is a very important request. You must promise me that you will tell no one, not even your family or your most trusted friends what happened between you and I nor will you tell them what will happen in the near future."

Melinda knew that if she truly wanted to become friends with Lugia, then under no circumstances was she to reveal his existence to Lyra, Zephyr, Faline, or the demon children. Also, Dartz would be furious at Melinda for swimming when she knew she was forbidden and he would send his soldiers to capture Lugia. She sighs, looks into Lugia's eyes and tells him, "You have my word. No one, not even my friends or family will know of what happened or what will happen between the two of us."

Lugia couldn't help but feel her promise was a bunch of empty words. Still, he smiled at her and held out a wing to wave good-bye. "Take care, Melinda. And do keep your promise." After waving, he dives back into the water.

"Yes, Lugia. I promise," Melinda whispers with her eyes shut and hands together. After finishing her good-byes, she gathers her belongings and runs off for the cave. She knows her friends will have so many questions for her about why she's late and all wet. No matter what they ask, she must remember not to mention Lugia.


	7. Settlement and Confession

Settlement and Confession

By the time Melinda finally made it to the cave, she saw all of her friends talking to each other. Suri was the first to notice Melinda and asked her why she was all wet.

"I was swimming in the ocean before I got here," she answered. "I am sorry. I wanted to come here sooner, but-"

"Never mind that," interrupted Cassius. "Sit down. We need to talk to you."

Melinda entered the cave and positioned herself between Lyra and Faline.

"Why didn't you tell us," Tiberius asked, "That you and Dartz were related?"

"I was afraid," Melinda confessed. "I know that a lot of you lost everything because of him and I was afraid you would loathe me as much as you loathe him."

Suri rubbed Melinda's shoulder and asked, "Is that it? Come on, Milly. It's true that we hate Dartz and can't forgive him for what he's done, but you being his sister doesn't make you our enemy."

Yusa agreed. "You did nothing to hurt any of us."

"Then again," debated Cassius, "how can we trust you? For all we know, the king is giving you your freedom so you can tell him about us and this place."

His brother joined in and said, "If you're really our friend, you should be keeping secrets for us instead of from us."

Melinda saw that the twins had a point. If she truly loved her friends, then she would be protecting them from her brother. But there were some secrets she had to keep from them.

Faline spoke up and told everyone, "The way I see it, all Melinda wants is to be everyone's friend, but none of you are giving her a chance to prove herself. You won't know anything about Melinda if you keep making accusations."

Lyra agreed. "You guys, Melinda has to put up with Dartz more than any of us do. Think about it. He's probably cruel to Melinda just as he is to everyone like us in the city."

Actually, Dartz was very kind to Melinda and had never mistreated her. True, there have been times when Dartz would lose his temper and take his anger out on his sister, but the two would always set things right between themselves.

The twins faced the ground feeling guilty. "I didn't think of it that way," Cassius said.

Melinda finally spoke up. "Please hear me out. All of you are telling the truth. I should be helping you instead of hiding from you. I also want to prove to you that you can trust me, but I need you to give me a chance. I promise not to tell my brother about you or this place."

Everyone gathers around and decides to think about it. After their discussion, they agree to give Melinda a chance of she promises not to keep any more secrets from them. Melinda raises her right hand and gives her word as a member of the royal family. The twins are still in doubt, but the wolf children trust her. Lyra, Zephyr, and Faline also believe Melinda.

By the time the sun starts to set, the human children leave the cave and make their way home. Zephyr heads to the west part of town and Lyra and Melinda walk Faline home. Due to her shy nature, she wouldn't stand a chance on her own if anyone decided to attack her again.

"Thank you for walking me home," Faline said gratefully. She felt a lot safer with the girls and felt like she owed them a great debt for their kindness.

"Of course," Melinda told her. "It is more fun being with a friend than being alone."

"Well, if there's ever anything I can do for you girls, please let me know."

"Thanks, Faline," Lyra told her. "And just know that if there's anything you want to talk about or if something's troubling you, you just come to me." She faces Melinda and tells her the same thing.

Before the girls leave, Faline asks them if they want to stay for dinner or wash up before they go. After being at the beach for so long, the smell of the ocean really got to the friends. Lyra kindly denied her offer. Melinda didn't want to take advantage of her friend, but she couldn't let her brother know she was swimming in the ocean, so she asked Faline if she could take a bath.

"All right," Faline told her. "I'll go run you a bath. You can come in too if you want, Lyra."

Lyra was in no hurry to get home. As much as she was used to being on her own, she wanted to stay with Melinda in case someone would start picking on her. So she followed them inside.

Melinda washed herself with ease, but it took a long time for her hair because it was so long. Faline took Melinda's dress and washed it as well. Her hair and clothes would still be damp, but she would be able to change once she got home. "Thank you again for everything today."

"Well, after what you've done for me, it's the least I could do."

"I wish my big brother was not so hateful towards monsters. I could invite everyone to the palace for dinner or to play with me."

Lyra placed her hand over Melinda's shoulder. "Don't worry, Milly. You can always come to us any time you want. Hey, before you go, let me show you where my house is, all right?"

Melinda agreed. She and Lyra said good-bye to Faline and that they would meet her again. Lyra took Melinda to the northwestern part of the city and brought her to a small house not very far from the palace at all.

"My father's a fisherman and my mother works in the marketplace. So I'm often home alone. I do my chores every morning after breakfast, so I don't head out to the cave until the start of the afternoon," she explained. Since her parents were hard at work almost every day, they had little time to spend with their daughter. Not that it bothered Lyra. She was fourteen and was capable of taking care of herself. Her parents often worried that because of her rough behavior as a fighter, she wouldn't have a lot of friends her age. But they were glad she managed to find some thanks to her kind nature towards the children who were often teased because of their appearance.

Melinda gazed at the little house and asked, "So you are letting me know where you live in case I do not see you at that cave?"

Lyra nodded. "Also, you can come inside and make yourself at home so you don't have to wait outside."

Melinda thanked Lyra for bringing her to her house and promised to see her again the next day. The two girls shook hands and hugged each other. After that, Melinda walked back to the palace on her own and made it just in time for dinner.


	8. Secrets to Reveal Secrets to Keep

Secrets to Reveal; Secrets to Keep

Melinda's mind was full of so many things last night; she had a hard time sleeping. The children at the cave didn't want her to keep any more secrets from them. But to mention that she met Lugia meant breaking her promise to her new friend. She also swore as a royal family member not to reveal the location of the hideout to her brother. She felt as though she was being tested. Something had to be done, but what?

Melinda didn't bother having breakfast. She got dressed and went to the palace garden. The trees in the garden bloomed the flowers Melinda always wore behind her ears. After picking two flowers and placing them in her hair, she started making her way to the front gate, but Dartz stopped her.

"Melinda," he called. "Where do you think you're going so early in the morning?"

Melinda didn't like lying to her brother, but she really wanted to see her friends. "I… I just…" She slowed down, unsure of what to say. Then she smiled nervously answered, "I cannot keep still, big brother, and I really want to go out and play. But I promise I will come home soon."

Dartz thought for a moment. He would never let his sister go about her ways without breakfast, but he could see that she was really lively and did want to run around. He closed his eyes and granted her permission. "All right, but come back soon. I don't want you to keep missing your meals."

She ran up to her brother and hugged him. "Thank you, Brother," she said, still holding him. She would have kissed him, but he was too tall for her to reach. Dartz smiled and rubbed her head. After that, Melinda walked through the palace gates.

There was no time to stop at Lyra's or head for the cave. Melinda decided that the first thing she had to do was see Lugia. If not having to keep any more secrets meant going back on her promise, then she had to talk to Lugia. By the time she got to the beach, she undressed herself, set her dress beside the rock where she first met him, and started swimming out to sea.

The water was deep enough to cover her head, so she dived down and swam further below the surface. Remembering the trick Lugia taught her to breathe underwater, she breathes as she swims. She is now used to the salty taste, but remembers not to breathe through her nose, for it would not only irritate her sinuses, but she would have to return to the surface for air.

Finally, Lugia comes into sight. "Good morning," he tells her. "I suppose you have come to take the ride I offered you."

Melinda remembered the ride Lugia offered her, but she could not accept it just yet. "Actually, I have come here to talk to you."

Lugia could sense that something was troubling Melinda and asked her, "Is something wrong?"

Melinda managed to calm down and tell him her request. "I have something disturbing to tell you. I need to make an exception on the promise I made to you yesterday." She explains to him about what she discussed with the children at the cave and that she will have to tell them about their meeting. "I had to come to you first because if I told them, I knew I would be breaking my promise. Still, I want them to know that they can trust me as well."

The way she explained it, Melinda was starting to become upset. Lugia raised his wing and placed it over Melinda to soothe her. "I understand, Melinda that two things cannot be done at once by the same person and how it can anger a friend. So thank you for coming to me."

Melinda manages to smile and thanks Lugia for listening, but realizes something else. "But once I go to Lyra, I must tell her the truth and mention you. Please do not be angry at me for doing that. I know it means breaking my promise, but-"

"Shh, calm down," he says gently. "I believe we can make an exception this once. As your friend, I want to help make this work for you. But remember, you are still forbidden to tell your family."

Melinda nods and tells Lugia she understands. Then she swims closer to Lugia to hug him as a way of showing her gratitude. She still wasn't ready to ride on Lugia's back yet. She had to return to the city to find Lyra. She did promise her that if anything was troubling her, Melinda could talk to her friend. So she heads for the surface and starts swimming for shore.

Melinda gets out of the water and puts her clothes and shoes back on. After squeezing the water out of her hair, she walks to Lyra's house. She should still be there since the morning had not yet ended. The townspeople took notice of Melinda, but did nothing to hurt her. They didn't even try interacting with her. Did they know she was a member of the royal family? None of that mattered at the moment. Melinda made it to Lyra's house and saw that the door was open. "Lyra? Are you home?"

Then she heard her voice. "Yes, come in."

Melinda does as offered and sits down at the table. She notices Lyra folding blankets and clothes. Once she finishes, Lyra joins Melinda and sits across from her. "Are your parents home?"

Lyra shakes her head. "They left this morning. Why? What's up?"

Melinda looks away for a moment. "Umm, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise me not to tell the others or anyone else you know.

She nods plainly and asks, "What is it?"

"Do you promise?" Asked Melinda. "This is really important to me." Lyra nods slowly and gives Melinda her word. After that, Melinda whispers her secret.

Lyra's eyes widen of excitement. She gasps and asks, "You met Lugia?"

Melinda places her finger close to her mouth and tells Lyra to keep quiet. "Shh, not so loud."

"Ah! Sorry," whispers Lyra. "Is that what this is about?"

She nods. "You see, I promised the same thing to you-know-who the other day when we met. He said he would only become my friend if I promised not to tell anybody about his existence. But because I wanted to spend time with you also, I-"

"Had to make an exception on the promise by talking to him first," interrupted Lyra, seeing she understood. "That's fine. You can go see him again now. I have other things to take care of anyway."

"This afternoon then?" Melinda asks, smiling.

"This afternoon," Lyra agreed. Then the girls shook hands to prove their deal was made.

Before Melinda leaves, she looks back and reminds her friend, "You must tell no one, Lyra."

"Yes, I won't tell. I promise," she says and winks.

Melinda smiles back and waves good-bye. _Of course she promises. We are friends and friends would never hurt each other no matter what._


	9. The Gift of Friendship

The Gift of Friendship

Melinda returned to the beach and decided to spend the rest of the morning swimming in the ocean and talking to Lugia. When she found him, she was finally ready to go on the ride he was waiting to give her. Lugia set her on his back and swam freely like a dolphin. When he was finished, Melinda swam freely in her own ways almost as if she was dancing on land.

Lugia had never seen such grace before. "You swim very curiously," he told her.

Melinda apologized. "Forgive me. I was just pretending that I was dancing with you."

Lugia put on a face of confusion. He had never danced with a human before nor had he ever danced the way humans did. He understood that Melinda meant swimming was like dancing, but he was still curious.

"Is everything all right?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine. Melinda, I think you should share our secret with the children in the cave. It is not fair that Lyra is the only one who should know."

Melinda couldn't debate. She already said she wanted them to put their trust in her and she agreed she wouldn't keep any more secrets from them no matter how dark they were. But she couldn't help but feel as though she was taking advantage of her friend. "Oh, Lugia, I am sorry to have to put you through this. I wish there was something I could do to make everything up to you."

Lugia rubs his face against Melinda's. "There is no need for that. But I think there is something you can do for me."

"Anything, Lugia."

"Come see me tomorrow afternoon and I will explain it to you then."

"Very well," she told him. "I will see you tomorrow." Then Lugia started swimming deeper below the sea and Melinda began swimming back to shore. By the time she touched the sand, she saw Lyra coming her way. "Hello there," she called.

Lyra approached Melinda and asked, "Did you see him? Is he still here?"

It was a 'yes' and a 'no' response. Melinda did see Lugia, but he was no longer around. "But he wanted me to say it is all right to tell everyone at the cave."

"Great," said Lyra. "Let's go see everyone now." So the girls hurried to meet their friends.

Tiberius, Cassius, Suri, and Yusa were all playing music on their instruments as Faline and Zephyr were singing the Song of Parting. Faline heard that a demon was captured for being accused of kidnapping a human child. The child told the guards that the demon adopted him, but they refused to listen. The child was taken to live with a human family in the square of the city while his demon stepfather was taken to prison.

Lyra heard her story as she finished singing. This was all the more reason to mention Lugia. If the children keep hearing about these tragedies, all hope will be lost for them.

Melinda entered the cave and told all of her friends to gather around. "I have something to tell you that you may want to hear."

"We really could use some good news," Yusa told her as his ears perked up and his tail wagged.

"Come closer together in a circle," Melinda told them. Everybody huddled together. Softly, but still clearly, she revealed that she met Lugia.

All the children backed away and gasped. Suri lifted her tail and wagged it back and forth. "Are you serious?"

"Our great guardian has made himself known to you?" The twins asked. No one had ever seen those two boys looked surprised before. It was like they got back the hope they lost.

"It's true," Lyra told them. "And we can't tell anybody about it."

"I made that promise to Lugia because he is my friend just as I promised to protect all of you because you are my friends. I am telling you for those same reasons."

"If Lugia trusts you, then he can trust us also," Cassius told her.

Tiberius smiled. "We swear we won't tell. He's our friend the same way you are. So we'll protect him just like how we're protecting each other."

Yusa began leaping and bounding like a playful puppy. "Do you think that maybe you could introduce us? I'd like to meet him too someday."

Suri contained her brother and suggested, "And when you do see him again, tell him we really need him."

Faline agreed. "Lugia cared about children like us; humans, demons and half-breeds."

"Everyone, settle down," Lyra cautioned. "We can't speak his name now. It's too dangerous."

Melinda thought about what everyone was saying. Lugia told her that the ebb and flow of the waters told him all about the city; meaning that he was aware of the suffering of her people. So there must be something he can do to stop the bitterness between humans and monsters and reunite them. But she had to agree with Lyra. Everyone had to work together and help each other with the same promise. That meant they had to be quiet. The seaside cave served as a secret hideout for the outcasts, but there was no guarantee that no outsider would eavesdrop on them.

Zephyr suddenly speaks up and asks, "Is there anything else we should know, Milly?"

She faces him and answers, "Actually, now that you mention it, I am forbidden to swim in the ocean. But as you already know, I have been swimming; which means I have been disobeying my brother."

"But if you can't swim, then that means you can meet up with Lu- with you-know-who," Suri told her.

"You can always come to my home and rinse off before you go back to the palace," offered Faline. "That way the king will never know you went against his orders.

The twins looked at each other for one moment. Tiberius spoke up and said, "My brother and I have been thinking though, Milly."

"We think we should meet your big brother," Cassius finished. "All of us."

All the other children were in shock. "You can't," protested Zephyr. "If you do something that angers the king, you'll end up dead like your demon comrades."

Suri apologized to Zephyr. "I'm afraid that for once, I'm going to have to agree with the cat boys. It's time for us to face out fears and confront our enemy."

Faline felt compelled to agree with the demon children also. "There may be a peaceful way to settle our differences with the king and make him see reason."

"Besides," added Melinda, "the palace is everybody's palace. In the name of the great guardian, my home is also a sanctuary for humans and monsters. So if you are on sacred ground, my brother cannot do anything to hurt any of you." That was another fact. Dartz had to respect the sanctity of the palace and welcome anyone who sets foot inside the palace as a friend.

"All right, here's the plan," Lyra was telling everybody, "we all go home and get cleaned up and after that, we head to the palace and see the king. Agreed?"

Everybody nodded; including Melinda. This would be the perfect opportunity for her. If Dartz got to know her friends, it may help him change the way he thinks about monsters and half-demons. She just hoped that her friends wouldn't show bitterness towards him no matter how much pain they were caused. "All of you just promise me something. Promise me you will control your tempers and be nice to my big brother. In order for him to like you, he needs to see that you are all good."

"We may not like him, Milly, but we'll do it for you," Suri told her. After the decision was final, the group decided to head back to their homes to wash up and look their best. The twins were glad to see their mother again. They hadn't seen her in days since they were always going to the cave and didn't come home until nightfall. They didn't like taking baths, but they dealt with the situation because it gave them a chance to catch up with their only living family member. Suri and Yusa rinsed off under a waterfall near a den where their wolf comrades lived. Zephyr and Lyra went back to their families as well so they could talk with their parents. Faline took Melinda to her house and prepared baths for the both of them. When everybody finished washing themselves and dried off, they all met again at the square. Melinda told her friends to stay close and she led them to the palace garden.


	10. Sharing the Gift

Sharing the Gift

Melinda was the first to climb up the wall that led to the garden. When she reached the top, she saw Chris playing with Skye, Latios and Latias. Skye was the first to sense Melinda's presence. She could detect her scent in the air and barked happily. The twins also saw their friend on the wall reaching for one of the tree's branches and helped her climb down.

Chris walked up to her aunt and hugged her. "Welcome home, Milly." Chris and Melinda were only a few years apart, so it was natural for the young princess to address her aunt by her name alone.

"It is good to see you as well, Chris." Then they both let go. Skye jumped up to Melinda and began licking her. "All right, Skye," she giggled. She got back up and told her childhood friend to be expecting some guests. Then she faced the wall and saw her friends coming one by one. Tiberius and Cassius were the first to come into view. Once they reached for the tree, they were followed by the human members. Finally, the wolf siblings were the last to come.

At first, Chris and the others didn't know what to think of Melinda's friends. It was one thing for commoners to come to the palace, but some of them were inhuman creatures. Latios and Latias took on their human forms while Skye kept still. "Are these your friends, Milly?" Chris asked.

Latias jumped with joy. "Well, I think it's fantastic," she says and walks up to them. She had never interacted with strangers before. She was even amazed by everyone's eyes and hair. She thought Suri and Yusa's wolf appearances were intruiging as well.

Her brother interrupted her and helped her realize, "These are commoners. In the palace. And some of them are demons."

All of Melinda's friends were amazed. They had never heard magical creatures like Latios and Latias talk like people before. And they spoke their language fluently, no less.

Even Chris' fear turned to joy. "We've got to show everyone around."

Melinda stopped her niece. "No. If my brother sees everyone wandering around the palace," then she slides her finger under her chin. Chris saw that Melinda had a point. Everybody had to be introduced to Dartz before they could get a tour of the palace. Chris decided to find her parents and tell them about her aunt's guests. Meanwhile, Melinda led her friends to the throne room.

As it turned out, Dartz and Iona were both sitting in their grand chairs. They both sat up straight and permitted everyone to come forward. The feline twins smiled nervously, Zephyr's legs started shaking, Faline hid behind Lyra, and the wolf siblings had their tails between their legs.

Dartz finally spoke up. "Welcome home, little sister. And who are these young children you bring before us?"

Melinda smiled and cleared her throat. "Big brother, sister-in-law, I have brought my friends from the city to introduce them to you. I remembered your exact words, telling me that if I was going to have any friends, you must get to know them." Then she distanced herself from her friends. They were all too nervous to say anything. Perhaps meeting the king turned out to be more than any of them could handle.

The children didn't seem like much to Dartz. Of course, he could tell only few of them were human. He recognized Lyra and Zephyr from the Festival of the Chosen One, but he had never seen the other five before. It was even typical to see them as they were: shabby, uncivilized children. Their clothes were vague and none of them even wore shoes on their feet. But as much as he hated demons, he had to remember that these children were around his sister's age and besides, now that they were on sacred ground, he couldn't risk setting a bad example for his family.

Iona, on the other hand, had different opinions. She smiled and told them, "Welcome to our palace, children of Atlantis. It is nice to finally meet our little sister's friends."

Faline emerged from hiding and was the first to speak up. Her voice kept breaking, but she managed to tell them, "Well, your grace, it certainly is an honor to be in the presence of noble leaders such as yourselves. Melinda is very fortunate to have such kind and good guardians like you." It couldn't be helped for her to be so polite even towards an enemy. Faline's shy nature would always get the better of her.

Dartz smiled, hearing Faline's compliment. "Don't be frightened, my child," he assured. "I don't mean you any harm."

Lyra still thought that Dartz was putting on an act. The demon children felt the same way, but they had to remember their promise and show good manners just as Faline was doing. So Lyra took a step closer to the king and queen and pleaded, "We come before you in hopes of becoming friends."

Tiberius spoke up as well. "After getting to know us better, your sister had opened her heart to us. Perhaps you could do the same and think less of us as adversaries." Easy for him to say though. None of the outcasts could possibly feel that way about Dartz after the pain and suffering he caused them.

Nonetheless, the king thought he knew what the children were up to. "I see what you're all trying to do. You want to be friends so I won't attack your kind anymore."

"No, your majesty," protested Suri. "It's true that we don't want humans and monsters to fear and hate each other anymore, but that's not why we have come before you. We are trying to find in our hearts to forgive you so we won't have to see you as our enemy, but as someone we can love and respect like a guardian."

Dartz stopped smiling and began reflecting on his acts of cruelty that devastated his kingdom. His selfish ambitions turned dozens of children into orphans and not to mention his hands bore the blood of dozens of human and demon children. He sighed and confessed. "Yes, you are all right to bear grudges against me for what I have done to you and I know I can't make up for the suffering I caused you. But I suppose I can do more for you children."

Yusa's eyes widened with hope. "So you'll stop being cruel to half-breeds and their demonic relatives?"

His highness merely chuckled, "Come now, child, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'll be your friend and help all of you any way that I can, but you are still bound by my laws."

All of the children were disappointed for being unable to change Dartz's mind, but were satisfied enough to hear him promise that they would be under his protection. "Well, thank you," Zephyr told him, "for hearing us out and giving us a chance. But will you at least think about what we said?"

"And please let Melinda keep being with us," added Cassius. "She's one of us now and we really enjoy having her around."

Iona smiled once again. "But of course. And remember, the palace is your home as well, so you children are more than welcome to come and visit."

The children show their gratitude by bowing and curtseying. They are invited to stay for dinner, but they insist on going home to their families. Melinda, on the other hand, had a lot to talk about with Dartz. So she stood before her siblings and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Dartz got up and approached his sister. "Melinda, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because," she answered, "most of my friends are demons and I know how much you despise them." The thought of the situation itself brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Sister, I'm not mad. I'm glad I got to meet your friends and that you told me who they were. And I have to admit I like them and think they're all very good children."

Hearing her brother say that was enough to make Melinda smile. Little did she realize though was that his compliment was also a lie. He wasn't going to let his guard down towards a group of young children. He knows both human and demon children can be very cunning and will do anything to deceive their foes and get what they want. But Melinda didn't think they were matching wits. She though that both groups were being sincere towards one another like she had hoped. "Oh, Brother, that makes me very happy."

Dartz smiled. "That's all I expect from you, Sister; to be happy." Then both siblings wrapped their arms around each other and hugged.

The royal family gathered together for dinner. Melinda had no difficulty explaining to everybody what she was doing outside the palace and why she left so early in the morning. She remembered to keep quiet about the cave and meeting Lugia and make it clear that she saw playing with her friends in the fields climbing on rocks and up trees. She hated lying to her brother, but she couldn't let him know she was swimming at the beach.

"But you came home wet," her brother told her. "I noticed your hair was darker and your dress was a little damp."

"We got a little dirty as we were playing," Melinda lied. "So we all took baths before we got here. Everybody wanted to look their best for when they would see you."

"That is one good thing to do," Dartz admitted. "It seems despite their childish antics and uncivilized ways, they have some redeemable qualities."

Melinda was starting to feel uneasy. "Please, Brother, not now." Even Iona didn't want Dartz to start anything. The children were no longer around, so he could go back to his old ways.

After taking a bite, Dartz wiped his mouth. "Heed my words, Sister, your friends may have good manners, but don't allow yourself to be distracted by their wits."

"I would never forget all that you taught me, Brother," she told him, "but my friends are not as bad as you think. I have been careful, but I have been giving them chances to get to know them better."

"Perhaps," argued Dartz. "But perhaps they're just using you to get to something," then he tightened his eyes. "Or someone."

Melinda was about to lose it. She should have known her brother would not open his heart so easily. "Are you telling me you think they could not be interested in me, just for me?"

Iroheart, Chris and Iona try to stop the two siblings from arguing. Iona is the first to intervene. "Of course, Melinda, anybody could be."

Dartz holds up a hand to silence her. "Open your eyes and look at the facts."

Melinda had enough. She rose for her seat and pushed her plate aside. "Find some. Then I will." She was about to march off to her chambers before she could raise her voice and lose her temper, but Dartz stopped her.

"You do not have my leave," he said sternly. "But then again, I do have someplace I want to take you." Then he rose from his seat and walked towards his sister. He places his hand on her shoulder and guides her to the south hall where the path to the dungeon leads. He stops before a door and takes the key to unlock it. "I wasn't hoping to show you this place, but I think you're old enough to know what's in here." Then he lights a torch and starts walking down the stairs.

Melinda was afraid, but she knew she had no choice but to obey her brother and follow him down to the dungeon. She had never been down there before, so she was unsure of what to expect. As she got closer down the stairs, her fear grew stronger, so she covered her eyes with one hand and held Dartz's with the other.

Finally, they both stop walking. "We're here," Dartz tells her. Melinda lets go of his hand, but before she can remove her hand from her face, he tells her, "No, don't uncover your eyes just yet. It's still too dark for you to see anything." Melinda does as told and keeps her eyes shut while her brother brightens up the room. He finishes lighting the place and tells his sister to open her eyes.

Melinda opens her eyes to the scene awaiting her; skeletons covered with moss behind metal bars covered in rust. Melinda backs away in fright and gasps with her hands over her mouth.

"Take a good long look, Melinda," said Dartz. "This is what happens when a member of royalty gets a little too close to a peasant or when a human gets a little too close to a monster. Once that happens, we have no choice but to keep our family members locked inside and execute their closes friends."

"But I understand not."

The king continues to explain the details. "There is no harm in having friends, but soon the bond developed becomes more than friendship; it becomes love. We, sister, are bound by law to not build any relationships with meek peasants. If we do, we ultimately dishonor our family and lose the lives of our friends. And as you know, monsters mislead humans and bring about their lowest instincts; forcing them to become one with them."

Melinda looks down, thinking about what her brother is telling her. She still cannot help but disagree with him. _Why should we have our lovers chosen for us? It is unfair to fall in love unwillingly. I understand that the law states that no royalty can make love with a peasant, but it is still unfair to not have friends._

"That is why we must live as true leaders. The survival of a mighty kingdom such as ours depends upon not just leadership alone, but tradition, honor, and courage. That is out heritage, Melinda. Our ancestors followed the same legacy and we, as their descendants, must carry it on for the greater good of not just our kingdom, but all of mankind." Then he turns his back and starts walking.

Melinda was silent. All she could thing about was how much she loved her friends and would never want to lose them to her own flesh and blood. Understanding the laws, she knows that she will have to keep her distance from her friends for their own protection, but can't leave them without saying a word. Without facing her brother, Melinda gives off a frown of anger and finally says, "No."

Dartz stops and looks back. "What?"

"No," Melinda said again, now completely facing her brother. "I do not believe this." The she wipes the tears filling her eyes and asks, "Do you really mean our destinies can only be meant for this?"

"This is the way things are, Sister. You can't choose destiny."

"Choice is destiny, Brother," protested Melinda. "While the past may make us who we are, our choices decide the paths we wish to follow." Then she walks past her brother and heads for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dartz asks as she walks.

Without facing him, she answers, "Where I always go at night; to bed. But tomorrow, I go down the path that I have chosen. Good evening, big brother."

Melinda went to her chambers and changed her clothes. She didn't even bother going back to the rest of her family. Lying in her bed, she continues to think about her conversation with Dartz, making it hard for her to try to sleep. Staring at the ceiling, she wonders to herself, _I just know there is more meaning in my life than just continuing my family's legacy. I also believe I have as much right as anyone else to have friends in this kingdom. And if I really do care about the safety of my friends, then I know I would never put them in any life threatening-danger._

Worried of her friendship with the outcasts at the cave threatening their safety suddenly brings tears to Melinda's eyes. She imagines all of their faces and sees them smiling at her. Then she starts thinking about Lugia. Ever since she learned about his existence, all Melinda would think about was one day meeting him and being friends with him. Now that she has done so, she feels as though she needs more. Melinda suddenly realized this sensation; she was in love with the beast of the sea.


	11. The Chosen Path

The Chosen Path

Daytime had come. Melinda hurried to the beach so she could meet Lugia again and talk to him about what happened yesterday evening. By the time she got there, she stopped for a while to breathe and relax herself. Once she feels better, she takes off her shoes, but before she even touches the water, she hears someone say her name. Looking around, she sees no one. "Hello? Is someone here?"

"Yes," the voice answers. "Come look behind this rock."

Melinda walks closer to the rock on her left. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

A man dressed in silver armor walks into the light. His dark blue hair reaches down to his waist and his eyes are red as blood. He smiles at Melinda and asks, "Are you surprised, my friend," speaking as if he and Melinda had met before. But Melinda didn't recognize this man. "Melinda, it is me. Lugia," he says, kneeling down at her.

She was confused. She took a closer look at the stranger's face. His hair matched the color of Lugia's scales on his back and they did have the same eye color. Melinda's fear suddenly turned to joy. "It _is_ you!" She says joyously and wraps her arms around him. Lugia chuckles and does the same thing. Melinda was curious about something though. She knew monsters had the power to take on the shape of humans to be with their friends, but never knew how it was done. "How did this happen to you? How did you become a human man?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Lugia. "Come closer and I will tell you a secret." So Melinda moves closer to Lugia and he whispers in her ear, "I made a wish on a Wishing Shell."

"Wishing Shell?" Melinda softly asked.

Lugia nods again and shows her a silver conch big enough to fit in both the palms of her hands. "I thought about what you said when we were swimming together. You said it was like dancing. After that, I could not help but want to dance. But this form is only temporary, so I will soon turn back into my shape."

Melinda was too thrilled to speak. She had heard about Wishing Shells before, but had never seen one before. It was one of the greatest treasures the people of Atlantis have tried desperately to get their hands on. The Shells had the power to fulfill the heart's desire of whosoever wielded them. There had to have been dozens of them buried in the sand. All Melinda could say was, "Amazing."

Lugia started to feel awkward. He cleared his throat and said "Now while it is true that I turned into a human because I wanted to dance with you, I am afraid I need to ask you a favor. I mean not to be of any inconvenience, but I need to ask you, would you teach me how do dance the way people do?"

Melinda's eyes began to shine. She had never danced with a partner before, but she had watched Dartz and Iona dance several times. She remembered what she had learned from watching and told Lugia what to do step by step. She held his left hand with her right one and placed Lugia's right hand around her waist.

"Is this really how you humans dance?"

Melinda was just as unsure, so she told him, "I have watched my brother dance many times before. This is how I have seen him doing it. The most important rule about dancing with a partner is that the man leads the girl through the process. But since we are just practicing, I will lead you."

Lugia decides to go through with the plan and together, he and Melinda watch their feet as they move. Back and forth, then left and right. They even spin around, release their hands, and move them to their sides. Lugia even releases Melinda's waist and spins her around. They stop and chuckle nervously. "I feel so shaky. My legs are unable to stop trembling. Do you feel the same way?" Melinda smiles and nods. "Perhaps we should stop?"

"Oh, no, my friend. This is definitely how we dance. And this is how we are supposed to feel. It is the desire to keep going and it means we are having fun."

He takes a minute to think. "Yes, fun." Then he smiles and chuckles. "I… like it. May we do it again?"

"Of course!" Melinda answers joyously, obviously wanting to dance again as well. "But this time, you must lead. And move with expression this time.

Lugia holds Melinda and tells her, "All right, I believe I understand how to do it, so let us have a real dance," and starts moving again. They no longer look at their feet, but at each other. They smile and laugh at each other, showing their expression of fun.

Lyra came to the beach with the rest of the group looking for Melinda. They found her, but didn't expect to see her dancing- with a monster? He looked like Dartz, but his hair was darker and his bangs were shorter. Yusa wanted a closer look, but Suri took his arm and pulled him back. Zephyr wanted to call Melinda, but Lyra clapped his mouth.

"Keep quiet," whispered Faline. "We don't want to disturb them." Then she holds her hands together and sighs. "How romantic."

The twins looked disgusted. They knew hardly anything about being in love. Sometimes, they would see a girl and consider her pretty. They would even fight over the same girl, but be left for someone else.

Lugia stops and lifts his head. He smells the air and tightens his eyes. "We are not alone."

Melinda looks around, then turns back and sees her friends clapping for her performance. "Everybody," she calls out. "How did you find me?"

"Hey, Milly," Lyra calls back as she and the rest of the group walk up to her. "I was on my way to the cave and I saw you talking to this man. I gathered the others and you were dancing with him."

Lugia walks up to Lyra and smiles at her. "Hello, Lyra. It is nice to finally meet you."

Lyra looks up in confusion. "You know my name?"

Lugia nods and faces the rest of the children. "I also know about Suri and her little brother Yusa, the half-demon twins Tiberius and Cassius, shy little Faline, and the studious Zephyr. I am sure you have heard of me as well. I am Lugia."

All the children gasp and face Lugia with amazement. They dreamed of meeting him, but never expected to meet him as a human. Soon they all get down and kneel before him. "Lugia, it's such an honor to be in your presence."

"We can't tell you how happy we are to finally meet you," Tiberius told Lugia.

Cassius agrees and shakes Lugia's hand. "We really need your help."

Lugia raises his arms to ease everyone's excitement. "I am aware of your situation, my friends. And I understand you want me to help you. But please understand, I am one monster and the king is one man."

"What are you saying?" Yusa asked.

Lugia shakes his head. "I do not have the power to change Dartz's mind. He must do so on his own by trusting in his own heart. But I believe if anybody can help him find his way, Melinda can."

The girl's eyes widen. "Me? But what can I do?"

Faline places her hand on Melinda's shoulder. "If Lugia thinks so, then I believe in you. He may have a point. You know your big brother better than anyone else. You may be able to help him see reason."

"But I already tried yesterday," Melinda explained. "He refused to listen to me."

"Do not surrender hope, my friends," said Lugia. "Strength is not based upon size or power, but heart. And with your hearts put together, you can fulfill your dreams. But I can give you something that may help you." He places his Wishing Shell in Melinda's hands. "Take this with you, Melinda. I will find many more as I return to the sea. And remember, you only get three wishes, so choose carefully.

Melinda holds the Shell close against her chest and whispers, "I will always keep it safe."

"Worry not about it. This Shell is yours, Melinda. Just be careful and make sure your brother does not see it." Lugia sets his hands on Melinda's shoulders and adds, "Melinda, because I am your friend, I have concerns and worries about you. I want you to be safe and happy."

Melinda's eyes shine once again. She knew that friends are supposed to care about each other, but her heart was telling her that Lugia's feelings for her were stronger and deeper than that. Unable to contain her feelings, she hugs Lugia. He wraps his arms around her as well and rubs her head.

The others weren't sure what to make of all this. For Lugia to trust Melinda with such a responsibility, could she be the chosen one? Were these two in love? When they finally stop hugging, Lugia faces everyone and tells them, "All of you continue to look after each other." After that, he walks into the water and takes on his original form. All the children wave good-bye as they watch him dive down and swim away.

"Hey, Milly," Tiberius suddenly said. "With that Wishing Shell, you could do anything."

Cassius agreed. "You could even wish for your brother to change his ways."

"No," she told the twins. "If I want to help my brother find his way, I need to be patient. And so do the rest of you. Nothing good will come from forcing him to change his mind without thinking."

Again, Faline agreed with Melinda. "We need to wait a little while longer. We want the king to see the good inside all of us. To do that, we have to work together to help him see reason."

Lyra added another point to the matter. "The powers of the Wishing Shells can also be dangerous. All the more reason why we have to be careful and let Milly hold on to it."

Zephyr walks up to Melinda and places her hand in his. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm putting pressure on you, Milly, but now, it seems like our fates are in your hands. And remember, we all believe in you."

After hearing Zephyr say that, it seemed like protecting her friends was a great responsibility for Melinda. Now she knows she has everyone's trust and isn't willing to let them down. She already said she wanted her friends to be all right and unharmed, meaning she would have to obey her brother. Still, as much as she wanted to remain with her family, she had no desire to continue the legacy. Other than that, she knows that one day she'll have to confess her love to Lugia.

There were bigger problems at hand now though. Now that Dartz knew of Melinda's friends, he was starting to become suspicious about her behavior and losing trust in her. That was all the more reason she had to keep her distance. She finally spoke and said, "I realize that, Zephyr. So I have to ask you not to expect me tomorrow until nightfall. I need to set things right with my brother. Hopefully at the same time, I will be able to think of a plan to reason with him."

Everyone agrees to let Melinda have her way and tell her to be careful. She promises them that she will and heads for the palace.


	12. A Hard Wish

A Hard Wish

It sounds quiet for Melinda once she enters the palace. It was comforting, but at the same time, disturbing. There was no telling who would take her by surprise. Trying to keep calm, she makes it to her room and looks for a safe place to hide her Wishing Shell. Then she hears her brother's voice. "Sister, are you in here? If you are, can you open the door?" Melinda silently gasps and hides her Shell with some of her other treasures. "Sister, I'm not upset about last night, I just want to talk to you."

After making sure everything is safely hidden, Melinda finally opens the door. "Is everything all right, Brother?"

Dartz walks inside and sits on Melinda's bed. "Actually, I thought about what we talked about last night and I believe that in some ways, I was wrong. I shouldn't be so quick to judge your friends."

Melinda sits next to her brother and asks, "But will they really have to be sentenced to death if our friendship turns into love?" It was something Melinda couldn't afford to happen and therefore had to be careful about now that she had fallen in love. She couldn't afford to tell Dartz about her feelings for Lugia either because he could turn them both into his prisoners.

He sigh and answers plainly, "I'm afraid so." Then he faces his sister and tells her, "But if you would rather live in the outside world, then as your brother, I will not threaten the lives of your friends. But as your king, you must still obey me."

"Yes, I know," she tells him. "Even if I want to follow my dreams, I must still live by the laws of this kingdom."

Dartz smiles and puts his arm around Melinda. "I know that a lot of things are not always easy for all of us, Melinda. Just remember that the important thing I to be safe and happy."

Melinda was surprised to hear Dartz say the same thing Lugia just said to her. _He does care_, she thought to herself. She smiles and says, "If that is your wish, big brother, then I will be happy. But only if it means I can be with the people I love. Not just my family, but also my friends."

"Of course, Sister. I knew you would feel the same way about them as well. So, of course you can be with your friends." In this way, the two siblings were apologizing and forgiving each other for last night's conversation.

The day passed quickly and nighttime had come. Melinda changed her clothes and got dressed for bed. Before she could go to sleep, however, she took her favorite picture book and began reading it. It was her favorite book as a child. It told the story of the legend of Lugia and how he had once saved Atlantis with the help of not only a chosen warrior, but three brave knights. As Melinda read the texts and looked at the pages, she began to look back on her early years when she would always ask Dartz to read her the story before going to sleep. He would show her the pages and tell her about Lugia.

The memories were coming clear to her. "This is the legend of the beast of the sea, Melinda," Dartz was telling her. "The story tells of how the city of Atlantis was saved from destruction by the chosen warriors and our great guardian."

"Chosen warriors?" Little Melinda asked.

Her big brother nodded. "Three brave knights guarded the treasures of fire, ice, and lightning and passed them to the chosen one so they could help the beast save the kingdom."

When he turned the page, Melinda cried out, "Lugia," as she saw his image.

"Yes, little sister. This is the beast who is always watching over us. Lugia looks a little scary to me. But you like Lugia, don't you, Melinda?" The teenage prince asked.

His little sister nodded. "Lugia is big, strong, and handsome. Just like you, big brother."

"I'm like Lugia, am I?" Then Dartz set the book aside. "Well, then I _am_ Lugia," he said and howled. He set Melinda on his shoulders and he carried her around her room in play. The scene ended with the two siblings landing on Melinda's bed laughing until they were out of breath.

Melinda missed those days when her brother would play with her like that. Those memories made her believe that the kind and gentle spirit who raised her lived somewhere beneath that rough exterior.

"Thinking about the old days?" Dartz asked as he entered his sister's room. He missed the fun they shared together all those years ago as well. "I know we can't relive those moments, but they'll always be in our hearts."

"I miss how you would always tell the story every night and how we would always play."

"I know, Sister," he tells her as he fixes her blankets and tucks her in. She may be too big to ride her brother's shoulders, but she'll never be too old for his affection. "But the important thing you must know is no matter how old you become, I'll always be there for you. Good night, little sister," Dartz says and kisses her.

"Good night, big brother," Melinda tells him as he closes the door and walks away. After reading the book from her childhood and looking back on the old memories from her early childhood, Melinda begins to think of a way to make her brother understand her. She gets out of bed and takes her Wishing Shell, gazes into it, and makes her first wish. "I wish Lugia and I had the power to communicate telepathically." Wondering if it works, she starts thinking to him. _Lugia, can you hear me? This is Melinda._

_ Melinda?_ He asks.

_Yes_. _You may be able to hear me, but I am afraid you will not be able to see me. I made a wish so that we could communicate by reading each other's minds. I may have a plan, but I need your help._

_ Of course, but what can I do?_

_ I need to transform into your shape. I think if I can transform into a little version of you, then perhaps I can help my big brother understand what things are truly like outside the palace._

Concerned, Lugia tells her, _Melinda, you are asking me to let you do the impossible. I cannot allow it._

_ Please, you must._ She begs. _It may be the only way. This is not about me, it is about my brother._

Lugia was still feeling unsure, but he told Melinda he trusted her and he had to prove it. _I know not if this is going to work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing._

_ Oh, thank you, Lugia. And worry not. I know it will work,_ Melinda wonders and tells Lugia good night. After that, she sneaks out of her room and heads for the balcony. Thankfully for her, everybody is asleep. But Dartz goes to the palace garden every night to pay his respect to his departed friend and pray to the gods. This was the perfect opportunity to talk some sense into him. Melinda gazes into her Wishing Shell and wishes to take on Lugia's shape until dawn. A silver light shines around her body as her shape changes. Her arms turn into wings, her neck stretches a few inches out, and a tail appears behind her.

Once the transformation is complete, Melinda jumps and starts flying. "This is incredible," she tells herself, "so much like an enchanted dream." Looking at her reflection in a pond, she notices she is still wearing her flowers and her eyes are still blue_. I have to be careful. I cannot let my brother know I am playing pretend._

Finally, Melinda lands in the garden and sees her brother comforting Latios and Latias. As he walks to the fountain and starts praying, she surprises Dartz. "Good evening, my king." Never before has Melinda addressed Dartz as anything else besides 'big brother'. She had to call him her king so he would not know it was her.

He takes a step back and stutters, "You're a- you're a-"

"A little Lugia," she finishes for him. "Are you surprised that a little monster like me would come to see you? It was, after all, one of your dreams, was it not?" This was contradicting about Dartz. He couldn't hate Lugia because like everyone else in Atlantis, he revered him as a god and looked to him for protection and guidance. He would often talk about his confusion and hatred and ask Lugia to help him. Besides, like everyone else on the island, Dartz's wildest dream was to meet Lugia. He even believed it was his destiny because Lugia always chose a warrior of royal blood to help him save mankind.

Dartz tightens his eyes and takes a closer look at the creature in front of him. "Melinda?"

"Melinda? I thought that was the name of your little sister." Then she giggles. "Oh, the flowers? Like her, I like to wear them on my head."

"How do you know-?"

She interrupts him and says, "The ebb and flow of the water tells us creatures that inhabit it all." Then she moves a little closer to him. "It is all right. You can pet me if you want."

Dartz slowly lifts his hand and gently rubs her head. Melinda sighs, feeling the texture of her brother's fingers on her skin. "We humans don't see your kind anymore. What made you come to the surface all of a sudden, little one?"

"As you know, my king, we are creatures of legend. We are always hiding from humans and are never able to interact with them. I rose above the ocean waters because I wanted so much to see your kingdom. I know. We can look together. Do you have the time for a quick ride? I promise it will not take very long."

Dartz looks away for a moment. Modestly, he asks, "Aren't you afraid I might be too heavy for you to carry? You're only a child and-"

"Not at all," answered Melinda. "Please? It will be my treat."

He smiles and questions, "You are a child, aren't you? Well, I suppose-"

"Great!" Melinda squeals. "Let us go now!"

"All right, all right," Dartz says and climbs on his sister's back. He wasn't so heavy for her after all. Not only did Melinda's body change shape, but her strength grew and her senses enhanced. She spreads her wings and lifts herself off the ground. As she gets higher, she circles around the palace. After that, she slows down so her brother can see everything clearly as they soar above the city.

"It is so beautiful when you look at it from so high above."

"I agree with you, child," Dartz says and looks around. _This must be the kind of feeling Melinda gets when she looks around the city_, he thought to himself.

After flying around for a while, Melinda brings her brother back into the garden. "I hope I have not overwhelmed you in any way," she tells him as he climbs off of her back.

"No, actually, you've excited me. I've forgotten what it's like wanting to see the world," Dartz says and smiles.

"Now you know how your sister feels, your highness," Melinda says out loud. To help her brother understand, she explains to him, "My king, I understand that you love her deeply and want her to be safe and happy. But if you truly wish for her happiness, you would allow her to find it on her own."

He kneels by her and asks her to carry on. Melinda continues on. "Young Melinda is not an adult, which is true, but she is not a little girl either. Let her be the free bird she wants to be. Already she has earned her wings and wants to start flying."

Dartz looks at his sister angrily. "As her brother, I know what is best for Melinda. But I will say that in many ways, you are telling the truth." Then he gets up and starts walking. "I shall retire to my chambers now. You may spend the rest of the night here if you wish. Thank you for the ride."

Melinda lies down close to the twins to make herself comfortable. "You are welcome," she whispers. Once she sees her brother leave the garden and is out of sight, she adds, "Good night, big brother."

Latias nudges herself closer to Melinda and softly asks, "Milly? Is it really you?"

Melinda smiles and winks. "I will tell you about it in the morning. Get some sleep."

"All right. Good night," Latios says and cuddles up between the girls. Melinda shuts her eyes hoping her brother will think about what she said after what she did for him. _If not, then well, I suggest not to let it bother me._

Dawn starts to break. Melinda opens her eyes and realizes she is turning back into a human. Energized with worry, she hurries to her room. She doesn't believe anybody is awake yet because of the silence, so she slows down. She touches the door to her room, but hears her brother's voice before she can enter. "You're awake already?"

Melinda faces him and answers, "I just felt eager to get an early start today."

He smiles and says, "Well, that's nice. Come stand on the balcony with me. I have a secret for you." He wanted to share the experience he had last night; which was no secret to Melinda at all. But there was no harm in her playing pretend a little longer.


	13. Magic Raindrops

Magic Raindrops

Melinda told her friends she would not be able to see them in the afternoon. Knowing that, Lyra gathered the group together and brought them to the palace to visit her. Melinda was amazed that they easily snuck past the guards and made it inside with the help of the dragon twins. Everyone went to Melinda's chambers and greeted her.

"It is so nice to see all of you again," she told them as she hugged them all.

"Milly, Milly," Yusa was saying, "We saw something really amazing last night."

"We saw your brother riding on you-know who," Suri finished. The others said they saw the same thing.

Melinda told everyone to quiet down so she could tell them the truth. Softly, she confessed that she was the little Lugia Dartz was riding in the sky.

"That was you," asked Zephyr. "But how?"

The twins grinned. "Isn't it obvious? It was a plan to make the king understand you and the rest of us better, wasn't it?"

Melinda nods. "I am not sure if it worked though. I mean, he was not suspicious about anything, but I hoped it would convince him about all we talked about yesterday."

The thought about the whole thing was making Faline nervous. "Milly, I don't mean to sound so discouraging, but with all that's going on, aren't you afraid your brother will want to meet you-know-who?"

"What are you so worried about, Faline?" Tiberius questioned. "He thinks Milly is you-know-who, remember?" But Melinda saw that Faline was right to be worried. Dartz will want to meet Lugia. Until that time would come, she would have to think of a way for her brother to meet Lugia without knowing it is him. Also, if Dartz knows Melinda was the little Lugia from the garden, then he knows the real Lugia must be somewhere out there.

She explains that to the group and tells them, "In that case, we need to come up with a plan to conceal you-know-who's identity."

Cassius speaks up and suggests, "We can tell him to change into a human again and use a different name."

"That's a good idea," Zephyr told him. "But there's another problem. What should we call him?" But before the children can think, they hear Dartz call Lyra's name. She answers his call and heads for the garden. The rest of the children stay to think of a name for Lugia. But they have a hard time thinking because they are worried about Lyra. Some of them want to follow her and make sure she's all right, but the others know that to do so would cause trouble. If Dartz found out if anybody was eavesdropping, he would severely punish the children.

Lyra enters the garden and finds Dartz standing near a tree. "You sent for me, your grace?"

The king notices the young dancer and says, "Ah, Lyra, you got my message. Come forward." Lyra does as told and approaches him. She sits on the ledge of the fountain and Dartz asks her, "Are you enjoying your stay with us, Lyra? We enjoy having you come and visit. It makes my little sister so happy to see you and the rest of your friends."

"Yes, your majesty," Lyra answers. "I would do anything to make a good friend happy. I wouldn't want to hurt her in any way. Not even break her promises."

Dartz just smiles. "You know, if your children are keeping any secrets, you can share them with me. I am, after all, Melinda's closest friend."

Lyra tightens her eyes. Again she could sense that Dartz was putting on another act about wanting to be their friend. But she wasn't worried. She decided to match wits with the king and contradict him. "I'm sorry, but with all due respect, I'd be breaking a promise. I really don't want to hurt her." That was the truth. Lyra cared a lot about Melinda and didn't want to betray her.

Again, Dartz smiled. "You know I'll find out what you're hiding sooner or later. And if I must, I'll eavesdrop on every conversation."

Lyra tries contradicting him again. "But then you'll hurt her. I thought you wanted your little sister to be happy as well."

"I do, but I expect to know everything; even the darkest secrets and most solemn promises." For once, that was a fact. As king, Dartz had every right to know every secret. His eyes widen. "She's met a boy, hasn't she, Lyra?"

She shakes her head. "No, your majesty."

"You lie," Dartz whispers. "When I see all of you together, you talk about somebody and won't even mention his name."

Lyra was beginning to lose her confidence. She was feeling brought down by the king for his persistence, but she wasn't going to give in. She tries to fight the tears in her eyes, but then figures a look of desperation may help her. "Please, I can't tell you. I don't even know as much as Melinda does about him. The rest of the children don't know as much either."

Dartz finally stops smiling and sighs. "Very well. You have my leave. But next time I release my sister, I will meet this boy you won't speak of."

Lyra places her hand over her mouth and gasps. She leaves the garden and hurries back to her friends. Once she returns to Melinda's chambers, she gets straight to the point and tells them the last thing Dartz told her. "The king wants to meet you-know-who."

The rest of the children face her with wide eyes. They were right all along. But there were unable to think of a name. "All right, take it easy," Zephyr told her. "Let's all go to the beach and look for him. We can talk to him about all this and ask him to help us." The others agree and decide to leave the palace. Melinda lies to the guards and tells them she is escorting her friends outside. They let her go and return to their posts. By the time everyone reaches the palace gates, they start running and head for the beach.

They finally arrive and search the grounds. Melinda goes into the water, but before she even starts swimming, the twins call everybody back and tell them that they see Lugia coming their way. He gets above the water and takes on his human shape as he walks on shore. "I sensed a disturbance among you children. What ails you, my friends?"

Everyone gathers around Lugia and tries to talk to them, but it is hard to do so because they are all speaking at the same time. Lyra whistles to silence them and allow Melinda to speak. Melinda approaches Lugia and tells him shyly, "Lugia, I need to tell you something about my brother."

He looks away and tells her, "I know. He wishes to meet me."

Melinda nods. "Are you angry with me? I did not mean to act so careless. But I promise he does not know-"

"He knows not that I am the one you are talking about," he finishes for her. "I understand. So I will help all of you. I will meet him as a human."

"You will?" Lyra asks. "But we'll have to give you a different name so he doesn't find out. Are you sure you're not mad?"

Lugia just smiles at his friends. "No. I know you are all trying to be careful with my name and my identity."

Faline moves forward and apologizes. "We're sorry to have to put you through this trouble for us. But we're only doing what we can to protect you."

He gently touches her face and dries her tears. "I understand, Faline, and I appreciate your best efforts. That is all we can do for each other."

"We'll pay you back for all you've done for us somehow," Zephyr promised.

"I have an idea," Melinda suggested. "Atlantis is a wonderful city. I am sure you have seen it many times before, but if not, we could show you."

Lugia smiled and kindly accepted her offer. "I would like that very much." He held out his and and took Melinda's. The rest of the children agreed to show their friend around the town.

Their first stop was the fields where Suri and Yusa always played in before their farm was burned down. The wolf siblings started racing and leaping as they were playing with the fairies. Faline loved the sight as well. Being out in the open made her feel tranquil and at ease.

The wolves led their friends to the waterfall near the den of their demon comrades. Again, Faline found it beautiful. The sound of rushing water made Lugia feel at home. Fireflies flew all over the area. One landed on Melinda's finger and many more landed on the flowers in her hair. The feline twins tried to catch the fireflies like they were catching snowflakes. Cassius smiled widely and the light glowed through his teeth. Finding the taste bitter, he immediately spat the fireflies out of his mouth. Tiberius laughed at his little brother and took him to the edge of the falls so he could rinse his mouth off.

Faline took the group to another field full of flowers and berry-filled bushes. She picked a handful of berries for her friends to taste and gathered some flowers to make a crown. Again, the wolves started leaping in play and the twins chased locusts. Faline placed the crown on her head and gave the others some red berries. Everyone thought they tasted as sweet as honey. There were yellow berries, but they were sour and the green berries were too bitter to even swallow.

Zephyr wanted to take everyone to his most favorite place in the city. He led them to an abandoned tower that had been used as a lookout post. The tower had been struck by lightning from a storm that came years ago and lost its roof. Zephyr climbed it every evening to lie down and gaze at the stars. Best of all, at the top of the stairwell was a door leading to a ledge people could sit on and look at the city.

Lugia was amazed. He had never seen the city like this before. Admiring the houses and the fields, he couldn't stop gazing. The others thought it was beautiful as well. It was now nighttime, but no one cared. They wanted to see more of Atlantis.

By the time the group descended from the tower, it started to rain. The townspeople weren't bothered though. They believed that the raindrops were tears of Heaven and would dance to be in good health. If they didn't dance, then they would become ill. Lyra was one of those kinds of people. She loved to dance and she went out in the rain and began moving around. Lugia stepped into the rain as well and held his hand out to Melinda. She smiled and took it and they started dancing like how they did at the beach. Watching them dance, Faline held her hands together and smiled at Zephyr. He placed his arm around her and took her out in the rain. Soon all the townspeople started dancing together; humans and monsters alike.

The feline twins and the wolf children play in the puddles and kick up some water as they dance, not caring about their feet being cold and wet. Melinda and Lugia were having the most fun though. Neither of them had danced in the rain before. Melinda tries to take the opportunity to confess her feelings for Lugia, but she slips and falls back.

Lugia catches her and asks if she's all right. Melinda just glances with shining eyes and barely a smile. He asks again and she finally answers. He helps her stand and suggests, "I believe we should stop. The ground is too wet and slippery."

"I was just distracted, that is all."

"No. Let us spend the rest of the evening dancing and breathing in the rain," he says and picks her up. Lugia carries Melinda up a stairwell and steadies himself to jump. He holds her tight, jumps off, and slides to the ground. Lugia and Melinda laugh as they face each other, then lean their heads back and stick out their tongues to taste the raindrops. As they tickle her tongue, Melinda wonders if this is why they are called Heaven's teardrops.

Melinda sets herself down and places her hands over Lugia's. They smile and sigh at each other. "Oh, what a magical night," she tells him. "I wish it would never end."

He sighs and leans his head towards hers. "So do I, but I must take you home now. But worry not. We will do this again next time it is warm and rainy." Everyone else stops dancing as well and runs back to their houses. Lugia insists on taking Melinda back to the palace and runs with her.

Instead of leaving her at the front door, Lugia carries Melinda and climbs up a waterway to the balcony. Quietly, Melinda sneaks Lugia through the corridors and into her chambers. "You can dry off in here," she whispers. Lugia conceals himself behind a shroud and squeezes the water out of his hair. Melinda takes her shoes off her feet and changes into her nightdress.

"When the sun rises to dry the city from the rain, it will shine like a crystal and everyone will dance with shining faces."

Melinda agrees and sneezes. "Excuse me," she says and wipes her nose.

Lugia comes out from behind the curtain and sets his hand on her shoulder. "You should get warm," he tells her and places a blanket over her. Melinda wraps herself up to warm up and she and Lugia both sit on her bed. They face each other and smile. Lugia suddenly stops smiling and looks away. "You must like me better as a human than as a monster."

There were a lot of things Melinda admired about Lugia, but his appearance wasn't one of them. He had good manners and was very understanding of his friends. She places her hand over his cheek and tells him, "I care not what you look like on the outside, but who you are on the inside. Human or monster, you are my friend."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do," she whispers. Then she thinks about herself and wants to know what Lugia thinks about her. "Lugia," she whispers slowly, "Do you think there is more to me than meets the eye. Am I something out of the ordinary? Do I have something more to give as a friend?"

"If you mean special, yes. I am not saying that because we are friends, but because it is true." He places his hand under Melinda's chin and explains, "You have the most incredible gifts of all: love, reason, and faith. And you share those gifts to show everyone you care. Melinda, in all my years, never before have I befriended with a human girl. Nor have I ever met anyone with a soul as pure and devoted as yours."

Melinda's eyes shine and her smile brightens up. "Do you really mean that?"

Lugia smiles and whispers, "I do. Just look inside your heart."

Feeling her heart race, Melinda knows she must tell Lugia how she feels about him. But it's not very easy for her. She sets her blanket down and begins by saying, "Lugia, there is something I need to tell you."

Under the impression that Melinda wants to talk about meeting Dartz, Lugia immediately says, "I know, Melinda." She looks up and smiles with anticipated hope that he understands. Instead, Lugia tells her, "You want me to change my name for when I meet your brother tomorrow."

Melinda places her hand over her mouth and silently gasps. She was too enchanted about tonight; she forgot about her brother. Lugia was right though. If he was going to meet Dartz in his human form, he would have to use a different name. "I have been thinking about it actually; what name you could use. Perhaps we could call you Luke?"

Lugia turns away and thinks for a moment. "Your brother will find the name Luke too much of a coincidence and will soon learn the truth." Then he puts his eyes back on Melinda and finally answers, "Still, it sounds no different from my true name." He smiles and makes his decision. "Very well, I shall use the name Luke as long as I maintain this form."

Melinda smiles, then she apologizes. "I am sorry to make you do this for me."

Lugia puts his arm over Melinda and tells her, "I know you want to obey your brother and avoid punishment. Besides, I told you, I want to help you any way I can and make sure you are happy and safe." He did tell her that. Melinda felt like she owed a great debt to Lugia, but he insisted that they were already even. In exchange for learning how to dance, Lugia let Melinda show her brother the city. Now after showing Lugia the city, she is asking him to meet her brother.

Something suddenly occurs to Melinda; something she had been wondering before she wanted to confess her feelings. "How do you feel, Lugia? I mean, do you feel different as much as you appear different?"

Lugia sighs and tells her, "I know what you mean. Since the day I met you, everything about me seemed to change. I have become interested in truly being a part of your world and living as if I were… a human." Lugia and Melinda had so much in common than they realized. They both want to see the city and be part of the people. "The more time I spend with you, the more I like you and want to learn about you and your people," he finishes.

Melinda gasps and tells him she feels the exact same way. "I want to learn more about you and your world as well. I want to keep spending time with you and share magical moments like this with you."

"Then how about this, after I have become acquainted with your brother and you and I are alone, I introduce you to my closest friends?"

She smiles and nods. Something else comes into mind. "Lugia, I think you have always been a part of us. For ages, my family has helped you save the world from destruction and you have been really close to us. Think about it, you are practically a member of our family; like a close brother or cousin."

"Are you serious, Melinda?" He chuckles and says, "No human has ever considered me a part of their family before?"

"Why not? You are our sacred guardian and have been protecting our city long before my grandparents were even born." Although Melinda had never met any of her grandparents, her father told her that Lugia had been the city's sacred guardian even before they ruled the land.

Lugia paid no attention to what she just said. "I have never felt this way, before. Never before in my life have I befriended with a human girl or wanted to learn more about her. It is true that the ebb and flow of the water tells me all, but not enough. I want to learn more on my own. Oh, Melinda, since the day I met you, I have had so much fun and did not want to stop. And I really do feel like I am a part of the city."

He keeps going on and Melinda tells him she feels the exact same way once again. It is no surprise that two different beings born from two different worlds would share the same senses and have the same inspirations and dreams.

Lugia gets up off of Melinda's bed and tells her, "I need to thank you, Melinda, for everything. I know this is not good-bye because I will see you tomorrow, but thank you, for your sweet compassion and wanting to share so much with me." Then he holds both of her hands. It isn't exactly comfortable because Lugia is wearing gauntlets; making him and Melinda both unable to feel the warmth of each other's hands.

Melinda gets up as well and wraps her arms around him. "Together my dreams and yours are coming true. Different or the same, I want to share my dreams with you and help you make yours come true."

"I wish to do the same. I would not have it any other way." Then he sets both of his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you," he says and gently kisses her forehead. They both let go.

Melinda gasps, holds her hands together, and smiles sweetly with a sigh. "You are welcome. And thank you for everything you have shared with me also."

Before Lugia leaves her room, he looks back at her and tells her, "You are welcome. Good night. And if you ever get lonely, just keep me close in your dreams." And then he disappears from her sight.

"Good night," she whispers and crawls beneath her blankets. "Pleasant dreams." _I cannot believe he kissed me. That is it. I know he loves me as well. But I still have to tell him I love him. Next time he and I are alone, I will not miss the chance. I will tell him._


	14. Signs of Trouble

Signs of Trouble

As predicted, the rain stopped and the sun was rising in the sky to dry it. Melinda woke up more lively than she had ever felt. Immediately, she changed out of her nightdress and put on her favorite white dress. It was silky and went down to her ankles and the short sleeves looked like they had almost been cut off. After getting dressed, she brushed her hair and ran through the corridors to join her family for breakfast. "Good morning, everybody," she said in excitement, but not so loudly.

"Good morning, dear," Ironheart told her.

Iona smiled and chuckled at her little sister-in-law. "What are you so lively about?"

"I just have a feeling today is going to be wonderful," she answered.

"Well, don't be in such a rush to get started. If you eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache," her father told her. Melinda was too excited to keep still, but she knew her father was right. She had to relax now and spend some time with her family.

Chris was happy to see her aunt look so bright and excited. No doubt she could tell something wonderful was about to happen. Or perhaps something already happened. "You're acting like you had the best dream ever. You must've slept well last night despite the rain."

The comment wasn't meant for the twins, but they answered, "We certainly did. Besides, there was less thunder and lightning than rain." Because Latios and Latias were monsters, their home was the palace garden. But because of the rain, Dartz let them sleep indoors and use one of the guest rooms. Since they shared a bed, they took on their human forms. Specifically, the twins both had white hair and some of it stuck out on top like their ears. Latias' eyes remained gold and she wore a white top with a blue triangular outline and a red skirt. Latios' eyes remained brown and his top was white with a red triangular outline and he wore blue pants. Still remaining in their human forms, they joined the royal family at the table for breakfast.

Dartz, however, was not as lively as the rest of the family. In fact, he came down still dressed in his robes and his eyes wouldn't open up. "Good morning, big brother," Melinda tells him. Instead of answering her, he rubs his eyes and groans. "Are you feeling all right?"

Latios snickered. "You look pretty tired, Dartz. What's the matter? Didn't get enough sleep?"

As much as Dartz hated the comment he was just given, he had to admit it was true. He was exhausted and couldn't sleep at all last night. The rain didn't bother him. He was singing a gruesome song to himself about his sister's new friend. Under the impression that it's a monster, Dartz is giving the boy two choices: to become a royal servant or die by the king's hands. Meeting Melinda's new friend was on Dartz's mind all night, thinking about the whole situation kept him awake. He didn't care. He just sat down, poured water on his hand, splashed it against his face, and rubbed his eyes.

Finally, his vision was clear. As usual, the first thing he noticed was his lively little sister. He faces her and asks, "What are you so chipper about?"

Ignoring her brother's rude tone, she answers, "I had the most wonderful dream, big brother. And now that you are here, I can tell you all about it." She tells her family about a knight coming to her room and taking her to the city and dancing in the streets. Afterwards, the knight transforms into Lugia and together, they fly far away from the island and swim below the sea.

Giving Melinda his attention by looking at her, he can't help but wonder, was it a dream or did it really happen? He would hear his little sister tell him stories about having dreams like this, but after letting her wander the city, he wasn't so sure anymore. The others were amused by the story though.

Across from the table, Latios gave off a sneaky smile. He and his own sister heard stories about Melinda's dreams about Lugia as well, but not like this. There was definitely something different. He started teasing Melinda and said, "I see what this is about, you're in love with Lugia."

Dartz pounded his fist on the table. "Enough of this!" He snapped, now feeling wide awake. "I already made my word clear. No sister of mine is going to fall for a monster. Melinda, if this friend of yours is a monster and you are in love with him, well, I'm sure you can imagine the consequences."

Feeling frightened, Melinda finally calmed down. "Well, you are right, Brother. The friend I am about to introduce you to today is a monster, but we are just friends."

"I'll only believe that when I see it," her brother told her. "And don't try to hide anything." He finished eating and sat up. "I'm going to go get ready. You do the same once you've finished your breakfast."

Suddenly, Melinda didn't feel like eating. "I must have done it this time."

Chris smiles to make Melinda feel assured. "Don't worry about it. I admit I haven't known my father for as long as you have, Milly, but I know my dad gets cranky when he's tired. He'll come around."

Melinda tried to smile. That was one fact about Dartz. He would get cranky whenever he felt tired or hungry. "You are right. I am sure he will feel better. He should probably take a nap once we come home though; just to help."

Latias nods. "I agree. He gets scary when he gets mad."

Melinda regains her optimism and decides to wait for her brother at the front gate. He finally arrives cleaned up and well dressed. Afraid that he is still in a bad mood, she begs, "Please, not today."

Dartz finally calms down and sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"We can reconsider this," suggested Melinda. "You can go back to bed and-,"

"I've already made up my mind," interrupted Dartz. "We're going to the beach. Just remember, once we meet up with your friends, you can play with them, but stay out of the ocean."

Melinda shuts her eyes and tilts her head down. "I give you my word a member of the royal family." After that, the two siblings head off to the beach.

Melinda is the first to step out of the carriage. She sees her friends running and chasing each other and runs off calling them. Everyone slows down and comes out to see her. "Everybody, settle down," she tells them. "Remember, my big brother is here today, so we have to do whatever is necessary to please him. Besides, he is tired and in a bad mood."

"All the more reason for us to be on out best behavior," Suri told her, seeing she could understand. She faces Lugia and asks him, "But what about you? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Certainly," he answers. "I will do whatever it takes to help my friends."

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Dartz asks as he approaches the group. The children gasp and get down kneeling. Lugia moves closer to Dartz and acts with modesty, but before he can say anything, the king starts interrogating him. "What is your name?"

Lugia keeps silent for one second, then answers, "My name is Luke."

Dartz couldn't help but feel something suspicious was going on, but he couldn't let the children sense he was onto something. He instead grins and says, "I have to say, when my sister and her friends mentioned you, I was expecting a boy. But you are a young man."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. This makes me feel at ease because I don't have to worry about my sister falling for someone so much older than her." Everyone just chuckles nervously. "But of all places to meet, why here on the beach?"

"Well, your majesty, I wanted all of us to meet here because the beach is silent and peaceful. And in many ways, I like to call it my home," Lugia tells him.

Dartz looks away and smiles. "I can't imagine why." _This man isn't who he says he is. But before I can be certain, I need to wait it out._ Knowing this is a monster disguised as a human, Dartz continues to be friendly towards him. "Well, since we're all here, why don't we settle down and enjoy ourselves?"

The twins nod in agreement. "Now that's something we love to do," Tiberius responded.

"Yeah, it's nice to lie in the sun and do nothing." The Cassius stretches himself out and lies down on his back.

Suri rolled her eyes. "Typically expected from a couple of felines."

Melinda could sense a change in her brother's attitude. Perhaps bringing him to the beach wasn't a bad idea after all. Sitting in the sun and watching the waves roll was making him feel very tranquil and relaxed. She sits down beside him and asks, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," he answers, not looking at her. "It also seems I was wrong about your friends. For a few uncivilized children, they are quite nice."

Melinda appreciated hearing her brother say that. It was true that some of them had problems with each other like the wolves and the twins, but they still got along. And there were times when Lyra would lose her temper and fight those who harmed or angered her, but deep down, she was very sweet. Faline was also very shy, but still very kind and gentle and Zephyr was not only intelligent, but also reliable. To finish, Melinda adds, "Luke is kind, sincere, patient, understanding, and so amazing."

"If I may ask, what is it that makes, Luke so amazing?"

Melinda wanted to keep the truth a secret, but she didn't want to keep lying to her brother. She instead tells him what she thinks about her friend. "There is a reason he considers the beach his home. It is because he is one with the sea and the creatures that inhabit it."

Dartz chuckles and tells himself, "I would be envious if he met Lugia." It didn't surprise Melinda to hear her brother say that. Everyone in the kingdom had dreams of meeting Lugia and becoming chosen by the prophets. Once someone faces those dreams and fulfills them, the others who don't become envious.

Melinda sees her friends chasing each other in play and tells her brother, "I am going to go and play with everyone now."

"Stay close, Melinda," Dartz tells her. "I don't want to lose you." Melinda smiles and chuckles. As much as it irritates her that Dartz still treats her like a child, it can't be helped for him to say that. He gets up as well, walks to the shoreline, and takes off his shoes to soak his feet. Feeling the water, he recalls some memories about his past when he was still prince. He thinks about the time he and Melinda were playing in the garden pond splashing each other and swimming around. He comes back to his senses after hearing one of the children scream. He faces the ocean and sees Zephyr carrying Faline on his shoulders. Then and idea comes into Dartz's mind. Since it's too risky to get anything out of Melinda, perhaps he can get some information from the rest of her friends. And who better to talk to than Lyra? Not only was she the leader of the group, but Dartz trusted her because she was a human. "Lyra," he calls. "Lyra, I want you to come here for one moment."

"All right, I'm coming," she calls. "I'll be right back." Then she runs to the shoreline to talk to him. The children were worried. This was the second time Dartz summoned Lyra for a private conversation. It wasn't a good sign for any of them.

Lugia was just as worried about Lyra, but he was also frightened for himself. He was aware that Dartz didn't take kindly to monsters, but what if he already figured out that this was Lugia? He confesses his fears to Melinda and tells her, "I do not think the king is very fond of me."

Faline turns around and smiles. "Don't worry, Luke. We were just as afraid of the king when we first met him. But he can be a good person."

Lugia brightens up and manages to smile a little bit. "Perhaps I was a little oversensitive about it. Unlike all of you, he is not a child and has forgotten his dreams.

Facing her brother, Melinda agrees with Lugia. "He is a parent, a brother, a husband, and a king. All of his jobs must be taken very seriously in order to lead our family with honor and continue our legacy with courage and tradition. If none of us can do that in return, then it brings our whole family-"

"Dishonor and treason," he finishes for her. "Is that you talking or your brother?"

Melinda doesn't answer. She instead looks away in guilt. She was repeating everything Dartz told her when they argued. Ever since Melinda could remember, she looked to her older brother for protection and guidance. But now, she was uncertain of the things she knew and was taught. After being a part of two different worlds, Melinda wasn't sure who she was anymore. _I understand that there is so much I must be, but does that mean that I am forbidden to be who I am, the way I am?_ _I also understand that because I live in royalty, I am part of a master plan. But even so, I should still be able to trust in my own heart._

Lugia started feeling guilty as well; feeling as though he shouldn't have asked her that. He sighs and apologizes. Melinda looks up and forgives him. She wanted so much to tell Lugia how she felt about him, but it was too dangerous around her friends and her brother. They would laugh at her and Dartz would scold her. Instead, Melinda slowly moves her hand forward to grasp Lugia's. He had so much on his mind as well; he couldn't notice his own actions. Feeling each other's hands, they gasp and chuckle. The rest of the children giggle at the scene. It was clear to them now that these two were in love. But they couldn't say anything.

Lugia and Melinda hold hands anyway and walk towards Lyra and Dartz. "Hello," Melinda tells them. "Lyra, I know you said you would come back after talking to my brother, but-" she stops herself as Lyra slowly faces them. "Is something wrong?"

"Milly," Lyra says slowly, "I'm sorry."

"What is going on?" Lugia asked.

"We're going home now, Sister," said Dartz. "We've spent too much time here." Then he smiles coyly at her. "And I thought I could trust you after letting you go outside. But in the end, you were just cheeky enough to disobey me."

Melinda steps back and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. When I forbade you to go swimming in the ocean, you went swimming anyway."

Lugia steps in from of Dartz and says, "Your majesty, the fault is mine. I made her disobey you and go swimming in the ocean."

"This does not concern you in any way, Luke," said Dartz. "But if there is anyone to blame besides my own sister, it is Lyra. She, after all, told me my sister went swimming after leaving the palace."

Melinda faces Lyra with wide eyes. "How-how could you?" She whispers. "After you promised?"

Tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's because I told him. I'm sorry!"

Tears fill Melinda's eyes as well. She looks away from Lyra and tries to dry her eyes, but yelps as she feels her brother pull her hand from her face. "You will no longer be permitted to walk in the outside world and see these fools you actually call your friends until you think about what you've done to defy me. If you can do that, then perhaps, I will let you go again."

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Lugia.

Dartz ignores him and continues on. "You're not a child but you're not an adult either. You will obey me. And right now, you're coming home with me." Then he starts pulling Melinda away.

Lugia puts on a face of rage and yells, "You cannot just rid a child of her dreams! Even if she is your own flesh and blood!" He growls and runs to stop them. He grabs Dartz, but the king shoves him off and knocks him to the ground.

The girls place their hands over their mouths and gasp. "Luke!" Tiberius and Cassius cry and run to help him.

Dartz holds up a hand to stop them. "Unless you have a death with, let this be a lesson to you to never so a stunt so foolish and dangerous. Luke wasn't afraid to attack me from behind and I was not afraid to attack him in return." Then he kneels down to Lugia and gives him a different warning. "If you dare stand in my way over my sister like that ever again, I'll kill you." He stands up and starts to walk away. Melinda approaches Lugia and tries to help him stand up. Dartz faces them and raises his voice. "Stay away from him!" Then he tugs at her hair to pull her away. Melinda yelps from the pain and steps away, but it doesn't dtop from there. Next, he grabs her arm and drags her away.

Lugia's eyes widen. Ignoring the pain, he finally gets on his feet, but before he lands another attack, Melinda cries, "Luke, no! Ju-ju-just go! I-I-I will be all right! I promise! Take the others with you!"

He tightens his eyes and nods to show he understands. He and Lyra help the other children pull themselves together from the shock of the scene and together, they run away. As for Melinda, she knew the pain she was in would take a long time to recover from.


	15. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

After taking Melinda to the throne room, Dartz finally releases her. Now that he's finally let go of her arm, she can use the other one to rub it and ease the pain. She also rubs her head to ease the pain of her head being pulled as well. "Straighten up," he orders. Melinda takes deep breaths to relax herself and stop crying. "Now don't look at me that way, Melinda. I did what was necessary."

After taking another deep breath, Melinda tries to talk. "I am sorry, Brother. I will never disobey-"

"Silence!" He shouts. "You will speak only when I tell you to as long as this discussion goes on. Understand?"

Melinda nods to show him she does._ If I cannot speak, at least I can think so he knows not what I want to say._

"Why did you go into the ocean when you knew you were forbidden?"

She sniffles and answers, "I was collecting seashells as I was walking down the shoreline. As the wind blew, I thought I heard Lugia singing. I went into the water to soak and relax myself. You know how that makes me feel at peace."

Dartz tightens his eyes, thinking she is lying. "You could not have had the sudden urge to swim because of the wind. But if that is your answer, I will move on to the next question."

Melinda was in fear as she was imagining the consequences; fearing that her punishment would be the death of her friends. But the outcasts were all children around her age. All except for little Yusa, who was still a little boy. But most of the children were inhuman creatures and Dartz would go through great lengths to kill them just as he did to other children in the past. But Lugia has been protecting the ocean and the kingdom of Atlantis for centuries. To remove him from the world would make the people of Atlantis die with him sometime in the near future.

"What is Luke's true identity?" asked Dartz. Melinda gasps as more tears run down her eyes; wondering if perhaps Lugia's false name wasn't a convincing disguise after all. "He says he is one with the sea and the creatures that inhabit it. And while he appears elegant, never before have I met a man with hair as dark as the moonlit sky nor eyes as red as blood. His feature reminds me of Lugia's shape."

Of course he knows what Lugia looks like since he read those picture books about him to Melinda and after she disguised herself to look like him and fool her brother. Before he asks his question, she answers, "Luke is not Lugia. I know him better."

"But do you know everything about him?" asked Dartz. Melinda shakes her head. "I will not refer this question to your friends since they don't know as much about him as you do. On the other hand, did any of them know you were forbidden to swim in the ocean?" Again, Melinda shakes her head since she isn't allowed to speak. It was a lie, but she didn't want to make things harder than they already were.

Dartz looks away from her and sighs. "Just this afternoon, Melinda, you have brought me dishonor. But you have brought it to all our family for disobeying me." He faces her again and says, "And I believe you know what must be done now."

She did, but she couldn't stand the thought of having any of her friends being killed by the hands of her own brother. "Please, I beg of you, do not execute them for my misdeeds! I will never disobey you again! Please, Brother!" she begs as she holds his arm. Hearing the noise and wondering what is going on, the rest of the royal family watches from the other side near a corridor.

He pulls his arm back and growls. "We've discussed this before, Melinda! You are not the only one turning your friendship into a bond of love. Now that those children and Luke are involved, they must be punished as well."

Melinda's voice becomes shrill as she protests, "But you already warned them! How can that not be enough?"

"True, I have given them my warning, but the real thing will happen if they stand in my way and oppose me again. How could you let this happen after everything I told you? Especially with that monster?"

She whines again and answers, "He was kind to me, Brother."

"You little fool!" Dartz yells. Melinda falls back and cowers, remembering the blows her brother had dealt her many times before. "That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! He's a monster!" He grabs his sister, shakes her and adds, "Monsters are not capable of real love! Remember, Melinda. Remember what I've taught you about them."

She doesn't respond. She just keeps staring with teary eyes and is too upset to recall the things he told her.

Dartz eases his grip and lowers his voice. "But what could a fragile, beautiful angel like you have against his heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Melinda." Then he takes out a dagger and looks at his reflection. "He'll be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from his dark grasp. He will trouble you no more."

Unable to imagine the thought of her brother killing Lugia and having completely lost her temper, she yells, "I refuse to let you harm him!"

Dartz raises his hand and slaps his sister in the face so hard, she falls on her knees and the pain makes her cheek feel cold. Iona gasps and covers her mouth, Chris hides behind her mother, and the twins hold each other. "Dishonor!" Dartz yells. "Dishonor and disgrace! That is the only good you have given this family! You have also brought us misery!"

Melinda releases the tears in her eyes and shrieks, "How can you say that to me!?"

He yells at her again. "Silence, I said! You only want to be a part of this family when you feel like it!" Tears start filling his eyes as well. He's so angry, he doesn't seem to know what he's talking about. "And I don't love you. No one does! You're the same reason our mother died also!"

Melinda's eyes widen and the tears rush down really fast. Feeling as if her heart had been ripped and having lost her nerve to go on, she gets up and runs to her room sobbing.

"Melinda, wait, I didn't-" he says, trying to stop her, but she keeps running. He also gasps seeing his friends and family standing next to him. "Were all of you listening the entire time?"

"We watched the whole thing too," Chris told him. She releases the tears in her eyes and asks, "How could you treat her that way?" She had seen her father and aunt argue many times before, but never had she seen him strike her. Iona holds her to calm her down.

Ironheart looks at Dartz in disgust. "I'm ashamed of you. That was unreasonable of you. You think you know everything about your own sister, but the truth is you don't understand her at all."

Dartz couldn't argue with his father. It was true. It didn't matter how well he raised his own sister or how much time they spent together. There were still some things about her he wouldn't know much about. Being her king and big brother didn't give him the authority to discipline her in such a harsh way. Being upset because he was just exhausted was no excuse either. He knew he had to set things right by apologizing to his sister. She needed her big brother now and he knew it.

Inside her room, Melinda lies down on her chest as she keeps crying, wondering why Dartz would say something so terrible to her. She would always get sensitive whenever they would talk about their mother, but what he just said right now was really hurtful. "Lugia," she sobs, "my life has brought grief to my family from the beginning. If I had the power, I could start over from right when I was born." But she knew that nothing like that could ever happen. The past cannot be changed no matter how much anyone wished or wanted it to.

Though still bound by pain, she is able to hear the sounds surrounding her; such as the knocks on her door. "Leave me alone," she demands. "I refuse to talk to anybody!"

"Sister, it's me." Dartz says on the other side. Melinda lifts her head to listen clearly to what he says. "Melinda, I know you're hurt, but we need to talk."

"No!" she tells him. "After what you just told me, I cannot hear another word out of you! And we have already talked."

He sighs and says, "Out there, I was talking to you as your king. Right now, I'm talking to you as your big brother. Please listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Because I have so many responsibilities, stress torments me most of the time. I can handle them as a king, but it gets hard as a brother and a parent."

Knowing her brother is telling the truth, she still refuses to let him in. She is also unable to forgive him though she knows he's only trying to apologize. "You know how I feel when we talk about Mama. You even said I was never really loved!" She starts wailing now and places her hands over her face.

Dartz lowers his head as he places it against the door. He starts sobbing as well after remembering what he told her. "I know, but please understand. Sometimes, being a parent and an elder sibling is hard. And sometimes, I think what I'm doing isn't good enough for you or Chris. I don't think I'm doing anything right. Not even for you, my beloved little sister."

Melinda lifts her head from her hands and faces the door. Wondering if his words are true, she asks, "Do you really love me, Brother? Even though you said you and everyone else did not?"

"Of course I do," he answers. "I only said all that because I was mad at you and felt like you really were trying to betray me. But please understand, Sister, that I would never say or do anything to hurt you because I love you."

_He is right. And he knows I would never betray him because I love him. I love my brother so much, I just want to embrace him and ask him to forgive me. My love for him is telling me to forgive him as well, but I still do not know if I can._

Not hearing a response, Dartz is wondering if Melinda is ignoring him or just thinking. "You're so upset, you won't talk to me. Is that right? Or maybe you're just thinking about what I'm saying? You don't have to forgive me since you're feeling that bad. I won't ask you to. But can I still ask for something of you, Sister?"

Because they are on opposite sides of the same wall, Melinda can't respond by nodding her head, so she sniffles and tells him, "Mm-hmm. You may do that."

"Well then, Melinda, would you- could you open the door and give your big brother a hug?" Melinda gets up off her bed and approaches the door. She opens it and faces her brother with wet red eyes that are still filling with tears. Dartz's eyes still have tears as well, but aren't as red as Melinda's. He smiles at her and says, "That's much better."

"Big brother," she whispers and tightly wraps her arms around him. He does the same thing, but not so hard. He also rubs her head and strokes his fingers through her hair.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asks gently. Her answer is 'yes', so they go back inside her room and sit on her bed. "I didn't mean what I said when I blamed you for Mother's death. It wasn't your fault."

"I still wish it did not happen so soon," whined Melinda.

"Sister, look at me," her brother tells her. She faces him and he places a finger under her eyes to dry her tears. "Do you want the truth?"

Melinda had heard the story about their mother's death several times before, but she told her brother she wanted to hear the story one last time.

Dartz remembered it all very well. "Mother was ill on the last day she carried you. She was really worried about what would happen if she remained that way; afraid you wouldn't survive." Melinda knew her mother was sick, but never knew what it was that made her sick. She wondered if it was something she did while still in the womb or if her mother got sick on her own. "Then late at night, the time had come. I was called by Father, so I hurried to the room. When I saw what was going on, I saw you crying in his arms. Mother said it was a good sign because it meant you were strong; it meant that you could live a strong and healthy life."

Melinda sniffles and asks her brother, "Did Mama know she was dying?"

"Yes, Mama knew, but she did not care. It was not that she wanted to die, but that she was happy that you were healthy. She wanted me to promise I would take care of you since she would never be able to do it herself. I knew I had to after she drew her last breath."

"And you have been true to your word since that day," Melinda tells him, recalling the time when she first met her brother. He really did take care of her and protect her. Her memories of her early childhood began flashing before her eyes, remembering when she started walking on her legs, communicating with words, and when she first met Chris and started playing with her.

Dartz smiles at his sister and says, "It was even Mother's idea to give you your name. I gave it to you for her after I looked at you again. After I finished holding her hand, I walked up to Father and held you in my arms and smiled. It was as if my brotherly touch was magic because you stopped crying, opened your eyes, and smiled at me. That was when I fell in love with you and you began to love me."

Her tears are gone now and her voice is steady, so she asks, "Even though I was healthy and lively at birth, did I really have a long life ahead of me?"

"Whenever I saw you, there was no denying you were very happy and healthy. Indeed, you had a bright future ahead of you."

Melinda unwraps herself from her brother and asks him, "But, Mama, do you miss her at all?"

He places his hand under her chin and answers, "Every time I see you, I think about her at the exact same time because she made that sacrifice for you. Mother truly, deeply loved you enough to give up her life for yours, my sister."

_All mothers must have that kind of behavior for their children. Even in death, they must still have that kind of love_. "But it is still unfair. Mama should not have died. Even though it was her wish to die for me, it is still unfair." Then she faces Dartz and tells him, "And we both know how much she meant to you. You loved her so much, you never wanted to lose her to any event so terrible-,"

He raises her voice and interrupts her. "That's not it!" He holds her tighter and says, "Our mother is gone. It's you I don't want to lose." He eases his grip and lowers his voice. "But you're right. She did mean so much to me. That's why I promised her I would protect you and take care of you as a brother should for his little sister."

It still makes no sense how one can feel and be two different things at once. A person can't be sad and happy at the same time. "Big brother, I cannot help it if you seeing me makes you happy but also hurts you and makes you think about Mama and what happened to her."

He tells her to look at him and says, "No, Melinda. I'm not sad that Mother's dead. I'm happy that you're alive. That's all that was important right from the start. Not only that, but the past is over. That's why I want to keep creating memories by being with you. But it doesn't mean I want to forget the memories I made with her."

Melinda smiles weakly and says, "I understand. You want to do it because it is something Mama would want from the both of us." She wraps herself around Dartz and tells him she feels better now and forgives him. She also faces him and asks for forgiveness as well.

He puts his finger through her hair and tells her, "Of course, Sister. You didn't mean to do it. And I won't threaten your friends if you don't go swimming anymore."

She gives her word and asks, "But can I still play with them?"

"Only on dry land." He stands up and tells her to wait for him. He walks out of her room and leaves to retrieve something.

_Perhaps I was wrong_, Melinda thought to herself. _Perhaps I did not really bring grief to my family at all after I was born. And if her death for my life was Mama's wish for me, then that is all that matters to me._

Dartz comes back with his hands behind his back. Before he reveals what he's hiding, he reaches into his pocket and takes out a small chain with a piece of silver handing from it. He sits back down, ties it around Melinda's neck, and tells her, "I want you to have this charm."

She places it between her fingertips and asks, "But what is it?"

"It's a silver wing. A charm that looks like the real one Lugia has. It used to be our mother's. Keep it around your neck. That way, whenever you feel alone, you can think about her.

She couldn't believe her brother would give her something so special. Of course, Melinda didn't know what her mother looked like, but she always told herself she could feel her in her heart.

Dartz moves closer and says, "Now we all know that sometimes as we grow and mature, many memories fade away and may not come back. And I know you remember very little about our mother, so keep something of hers that will help make you forever remember."

Melinda chuckles and tells her brother, "I know not what to say. I shall never take it off." All right, so that was a bit of a lie. She just didn't know how to thank her brother. Of course, everyone wore a silver wing charm around their necks since they worship the beast of the sea himself. Unsure of what to do for her brother in return, she tells Dartz, "I just hope I can give you something in return for this."

"In that case," he says and takes out the small treasure chest he was holding. He opens it, revealing the family treasure; the seashell flute. The men of the royal family were often chosen to help Lugia save mankind while the women would serve as the shrine maidens. "Take this. It's yours now."

She takes the flute from the chest and holds it. "Do you want me to play Lugia's song for when he chooses you to help him save the world?" He nods and tells her he would appreciate it. Melinda smiles to show her appreciation. She wanted to tell him how much all this made her happy, but then she thought about something. "Big brother, you said you wanted me to be same and happy. Can I be happy by being with my friends?"

He sighs and says, "If that is what makes you happy, Melinda, then I will accept that. But I think we've been through enough today and I'm already feeling better. I don't want to make you feel bad again either."

She had to agree. They already got through being hurt and asking for forgiveness and didn't want to start it all over again. They both get up, walk out of the room, and this time, gently hold hands.


	16. Deciding what must be Done

Deciding what must be done

What happened yesterday was hard for the whole royal family, but they were proud to see Melinda act so bravely when she stood up to her brother for her friends. It takes a great deal of courage to do something like that to enemies, but greater to friends and family. But that was yesterday and this is today. Now that she had made amends with her brother, it was time to make amends with her friends; starting with Lyra. Melinda walked up to her house and knocked on the door thrice.

Lyra opens it and gasps, surprised to see her friend, but worried with the thought that she is mad about what happened. "Melinda? Why are you here?"

"Because we need to talk. May I come inside?"

She nods and clears the path. "It's safe to do so here anyway since I'm the only one home. My parents saw I was feeling so upset, they left and gave me time to pull myself together." She leads Melinda to her room. "You can sit on my bed."

Melinda sits down as she was offered and asks, "Why did you tell him?"

Before Lyra answers, she asks, "Are you mad at me for it?" In a way, Melinda was mad at her, but in a way, she wasn't. Before she can explain, Lyra tells her, "When he asked what childish games we were always playing together, I carelessly answered by saying we've always played by running in the fields and swimming in the ocean."

Melinda had to apologize as well. The bitter truth was she brought all that pain upon herself. She knew she was forbidden to swim, but she was having so much fun and didn't want to stop. Other than that, she met Lugia and all of her dreams were coming true. Realizing that, Melinda places her hands over her face and mumbles, "I should never have gone in the water."

"Well, you did make a big mistake, but that problem wasn't one-sided. I forgive you for your part. Can you forgive me?" asked Lyra.

It was true that Lyra broke her promise to Melinda about not revealing to Dartz that she went swimming in the sea, but then again, it was the responsible thing to do. Realizing that, Melinda faces her friend and answers, "No." As Lyra's eyes widen and her mouth barely opens up, Melinda explains, "I cannot forgive you because there is nothing to forgive."

"Do you even know what you're telling me?" she asked. "I broke a promise, Remember?"

Melinda clears her throat and clarifies the matter. "Lyra, you were right to tell my big brother I went swimming. He is the king and has every right to know all answers to any question or secret. That is why there is nothing to forgive."

Lyra turns away for a minute. "I guess you're right, but I'm still sorry you got hurt." Although there was nothing for Melinda to forgive, she still accepted her friend's apologies. "But your brother, is he really going to kill us all? Even you-know-who?"

"Only if our bond of friendship becomes a love that can only be broken by death," she answers, "which is why I have also come to tell you I can never see you or the rest of our friends again."

Lyra faces Melinda again and tells her, "It doesn't have to be that way." Melinda faces her friend and asks her what she means. "Look, I know you care about us and want to protect us, but that doesn't mean we have to say 'good-bye'."

Thinking about what she's saying, Melinda replies, "Well, my brother did say we could only play together on dry land and not in the water."

"Exactly, Milly. We just can't swim together." But just when Lyra thinks it's a good idea, she realizes, "Oh, but then you won't be able to play with Lugia as often as you do with the rest of us. Wait a minute, I've got it!"

"What is it, Lyra? What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, it's simple, really. Once you've finished playing with us kids in the daytime, just wait a while after sundown, and then sneak out to see Lugia. It's the only way."

Melinda had no other suggestions, but couldn't take the risk. But if she said that to Lyra, her friend would only ask her if she had any better ideas. Melinda sighs, takes the silver wing from around her neck, looks at it, and sighs, "All right." _I really want to be with Lugia and I know I have to confess my love to him eventually. If there is no other time, tonight may be my only chance._

Lyra tightens her eyes and asks Melinda what she's holding. She opens her hand so the charm is visible to see. Getting a better look, Lyra smiles and asks, "You have a silver wing?"

Melinda lets go of the charm and explains, "It belonged to my Mama. I keep it so I will have something of hers to help me keep my only memory of her."

Lyra stops smiling and apologizes, understanding her mother is dead. "You must feel really sad and alone without her."

She nods and looks away. "My big brother and I had an unpleasant discussion about my misdeeds. In the end, he mentioned Mama and made me cry."

"He must've hurt you really badly when he did," Lyra says and puts her hand on Melinda's shoulder.

The thought about what happened yesterday started bringing tears to Melinda's eyes even though she had already forgiven her brother for what he told her. But Lyra was her friend and since she promised Melinda that she could tell her anything that was troubling her, Melinda tells her what happened and says, "He said it was my fault."

Trying to make her friend feel better, Lyra says, "Most mothers die after childbirth. I'm thankful mine didn't but very sorry yours did."

Melinda smiles and dries her eyes. After meeting her family, Lyra understood that her mother's death was reasonable. After all, Melinda had niece younger than her by a few years and a fully grown brother and sister-in-law. She also knew her father was an elder. Explaining that to her friend, Melinda puts her arms around Lyra and hugs her. Lyra does the same thing. When they both let go, Melinda suddenly says, "I am going to tell my brother I met Lugia."

Lyra's eyes widen. "What did you say?"

"Lyra, I cannot keep any more secrets from my brother because of what is going on between all of us. I have to tell him the truth."

Before Melinda can even step outside of the room, Lyra grabs her and pushes her against the wall. "You're mad. You _can't_ tell him."

Plainly, Melinda demands to be released and adds, "He is the king. It is necessary that he knows."

Lyra keeps holding Melinda and debates, "If you tell your brother, you'll be breaking your promise to Lugia. You could even be getting him killed." When she finally releases her friend, she asks her, "Do you realize what he did yesterday? He tried to help you when he saw you being dragged away like that."

She was right. Lugia was willing to risk his life for her. "Lyra, he did that because-"

"Not because you were a friend in need, but because he cares about you," she interrupted. "Don't you see, Melinda? He has feelings for you. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have gotten the gall to stand up to your brother. Did you even see the look on his face when you told us to run?"

"Yes, Lyra, I did," she answers. "I have feelings for him as well. During the past few days since we met, the more time I spent with him, the more my feelings for him grew stronger." Lyra's eyes widen. Melinda couldn't hide the truth from her friend any longer. Without hesitation, she confessed, "I love Lugia, Lyra. I have accepted my feelings and cannot hide the truth any longer." Then she started thinking about how Lyra would handle the matter. "Lyra, would you and I still be friends even though I love a monster? Would you still-?"

Again, Lyra interrupts Melinda and tells her, "Look, you've got to stop worrying so much." Then she sets both hands on her shoulders and smiles. "You and I are friends. Friends accept one another for who they are and not for what someone else wants them to be. So no matter what you choose, Milly, you and I will always be friends. And it doesn't matter to me what Lugia looks like. He's my friend also."

Melinda was grateful to Lyra for saying that. The young dancer truly was a friend she could count on; kind, strong, reliable, and independent. She already knew Melinda had feelings for Lugia after what she had seen in the past few days. Even the rest of the children had the same thought. Melinda decided that she wouldn't tell her brother about meeting Lugia, but that she would meet Lugia to confess her feelings for him.

"Are you going to tell him? Lugia, I mean, about how you feel?"

"Yes, tonight at the beach. I have wasted too much time keeping quiet. He has to know."

"Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"I have to. It is now or never." It was clear that Melinda had made up her mind. Once that was done, there was no point in stopping her. In matters like these, it was impossible to change Melinda's mind. Then she remembers. "Please do not tell the others about my feelings for Lugia."

"No need to," Lyra told her. "They've always known. After seeing you two together, it was obvious to them." Melinda was starting to feel uneasy, but Lyra told her, "Remember what I said, friends accept one another no matter what. The others have nothing against you being in love."

Melinda calmed down once again. "In that case, I have nothing to fear. But can you give them a message for me? My brother wants all of you to come to the palace and dine with us. He is not mad at any of you. He just wants to apologize about what happened yesterday. Do you think you can come or are you worried about what your families will say?"

Lyra shakes her head. "I'll tell everybody. I'm sure we can all stay. After that, we'll all go with you to the beach before we head home." Settling the discussion and the deal, the girls shake hands, hug, and hurry to the beach together. Once they make it there, they go their separate ways. Lyra heads off to the cave while Melinda approaches the water.

It felt good for Melinda to be back at the beach and breathe in the ocean air. Before she undresses and takes of her shoes, she remembers her brother's words. But it was too serious and important for her to keep her promise. She had to see Lugia.

"I am glad you came," Lugia's voice says before she touches the water. "Though you are forbidden, you came anyway."

Melinda turns and sees Lugia behind the rock from where she first saw him as a human. Again, he was in his human form. He said the transformation was only temporary, but Melinda had not seen Lugia in his true form in so long. She sighs and replies, "I had to come, Lugia." Suddenly, she started feeling nervous about telling him her feelings. She tried thinking of a way to stop the feeling of uneasiness until she remembered, "You promised me you would introduce me to your closest friends. Is this a bad time?"

Lugia smiles and replies, "No, actually, I can take you to meet them right now." Then he walks out of the rock's shadow and holds her hand to guide her. Melinda hoped that walking with Lugia would make her feel comfortable about talking to him. She was still feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach on the way though. After walking several miles from the beach and coming to a mountain, they stop in front of a cavern. "This is it," Lugia tells her. "My friends are in here."

As much as Melinda wanted to meet Lugia's friends, her shy nature started to get the better of her. Nervously, she inquires, "Umm, Lugia, where exactly are we going?"

Before answering her, he sighs and tells her, "Being a member of the royal family, I would have thought that you knew this place well. But since it is your first time here, I will tell you that I am taking you to the Dominion of Beasts."

Melinda had been told stories about the Dominion of Beasts from her father many times before. Other than that, recalling that some of her friends were monsters, Melinda felt like she had nothing to fear. But the cavern was dark and cold and made her shiver.

Lugia holds Melinda close to him and assures her, "You need not be afraid, Melinda. The Dominion has gatekeepers to watch over both worlds and make sure nothing enters or gets loose. As long as you stay with me, nothing here will harm you."

Facing her front again, Melinda sees three knights dressed in dark violet, light blue, and scarlet red. Assuming that they are they gatekeepers, she gets behind Lugia. The knight dressed in blue takes a step forward and says to Lugia, "State your business. No trespassers are permitted beyond this point."

Lugia stops walking and tells the knights, "My friends, I have come to introduce you to this young girl. I think you will become quite fond of her." Melinda smiles nervously and reveals herself from behind him.

Wondering why this stranger speaks as though he and the knights have met before, the knight dressed in violet tightens his eyes and interrogates, "Who are you?"

Lugia stands up straight and identifies himself. "I am Lugia; the beast of the sea that bears wings of silver." The three knights starts gasping and asking if it's true. Then they all start smiling and shaking his hands. "Yes, my old friends. Indeed, it has been a long time." Now that Melinda knows that these are Lugia's friends, she completely reveals herself, but keeps quiet.

"Forgive us, old friend," apologized the knight in red. "We did not recognize you.

The knight in violet apologizes as well and says, "Look at you. You are a knight like us."

Melinda knew it was rude to interrupt good friends when they were catching up, but she didn't want to feel ignored, so she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

Lugia turns around and adds Melinda to the conversation. "My friends, this is the one I said I wanted to introduce you to." Then he nods and tells her to take care of the rest.

To start, Melinda steps forward and curtseys. She finally speaks and says, "Greetings. I am Melinda; the younger sister of King Dartz."

The three knights were mesmerized by her beauty, but they didn't want to forget their manners, so they got down to kneel. "We are the Legendary Knights of Atlantis." Then everyone got back on their feet.

The first Knight to introduce himself is the one dressed in dark violet. He takes Melinda's hand to kiss it and says, "I am Sir Critias; Knight of wisdom and reason."

Next is the Knight dressed in light blue. He kisses Melinda's hand as well and tells her, "I am he who is named Timaeus; Knight of justice and courage."

Finally, the knight dressed in scarlet red introduces himself after kissing her hand. "And I am know as Sir Hermos; Knight of renewal and friendship."

As much as Melinda found their names strange, she also found them to be quite unique. Other than that, she already liked the Legendary Knights even though she had just met them. "Lugia, how long have all of you known each other?"

"Since all the times of danger," he answered. "Whenever the prophecy made its call on me, not only was a chosen one needed to help me save all of mankind, but also the three Legendary Knights."

That was when Melinda remembered her favorite story about Lugia and the three knights joining him. She never thought that these men would be the same knights from the story. But Lugia has been protecting the city of Atlantis for centuries. Were Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos hundreds of years old like him? They couldn't be mortal humans. Then again, they guard the gateway to the Dominion of Beasts and protect both the human world and the realm of monsters.

Critias speaks up and says, "We are not only the gatekeepers of the Dominion of the Beasts, but we are also the guardians of the treasures of fire, ice, and lightning." Then the three Knights show Melinda their treasures. In Critias' hand is the sphere of fire, Timaeus holds the treasure of ice in his hand, and Hermos has the treasure of lightning.

Hermos puts his treasure away and explains, "While we assist Lugia in battle, we give these to the chosen one. Then the chosen one places the three spheres into the sacred shrine and the shrine maiden plays Lugia's song on her seashell flute."

Melinda's eyes widen. "Do you mean," then she reaches into her bag and asks, "This flute?"

Their eyes widen. "Yes," Timaeus replies. "That is the seashell flute we are talking about." The Legendary Knights were now convinced that Melinda was the shrine maiden since she possessed one of the many treasures of the royal family. In curiosity, they ask Melinda to play Lugia's song for them. Melinda accepts their request and holds the flute in her right hand to play every note and uses her left hand to twist the knob and make sure she has the right tune. As she plays the melody, she closes her eyes and dances. Again, Lugia was taken in by her beauty and felt his heart racing.

Once she finishes playing, she bows and everyone applauds. "That was wonderful, Melinda," Lugia complements. "Indeed, you have been taught well." The Legendary Knights agree and tell her to keep practicing. It felt good to hear such kind complements. Then Melinda and Lugia smile at each other.

Thinking about the time and how long she had been gone, Melinda couldn't help but feel she had been away from home for too long. She faces Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos and tells them how wonderful it was to meet them and that she hopes to see them again soon. The Legendary Knights bid their good-byes to her and promise her that they will meet again. As Lugia escorts Melinda out of the cavern, she tells him, "That was lovely. And your friends are so very incredible. Never before in my life have I met anyone as wonderful as them."

He smiles and says, "And never before in their lives have they met someone like you. Well, I have brought you outside and I believe you can make it home by yourself. You do know your way back better than anyone else."

Everyone knows their way to the palace. Melinda wondered if Lugia was feeling nervous about taking her home after what happened yesterday. She wanted to tell him that Dartz wasn't still mad, but it would probably make Lugia feel even more uneasy. Instead, she thanks Lugia for introducing her to the Legendary Knights and tells him she has a request.

She sighs and asks him if he can meet her by the rock where they usually meet. "I need to speak to you about something privately. We cannot do so now because it is not safe to talk about here and I have to hurry home in time for dinner."

"I understand," Lugia says plainly. "Shall I maintain my human form for when we meet? I can, after all, now change my shape whenever I want to."

"Yes, but once we meet, I want you to take on your true form and take me far away from the island so no one can see us." She also tells him that she doesn't want to swim deep below the surface because it would be too dark for them. She wants the conversation to take place far away, but above the surface.

Lugia holds her hands in his and tries to think about what to say. Melinda knew that this would be hard for him, but there was no other way. "You ask for too big of a favor, my dear friend. But if it is important to you, then I have no choice but to do as you request. I will meet you tonight by the rock."

After their agreement is settled, the bid their good-byes and hurry home. As she runs to the palace, Melinda decides to accept Lyra's suggestion and head to the beach with her friends once they finish dining. _It is the only way I can meet Lugia. It is a task I am willing to take and will not regret. I will tell Lugia I love him._


	17. Now or Never

Now or Never

Lyra was able to meet up with the children at the cave, but when they heard the news about being invited to the palace for dinner, they didn't take it too well.

"I don't know, you guys," Suri groaned. "The king could be leading us into a trap."

The twins face each other and share their opinion. "Well, he says he's sorry," Cassius replied.

"Yeah, but you'd think his majesty would have the decency to come and invite us personally," Tiberius retorted, "instead of having his little sister ask us on his behalf."

"Guys, listen," Lyra was trying to say. "I know this sounds scary, but I think he really does want to make up for his behavior. Other than that, Milly's got enough on her mind right now."

Everyone remembered what happened and thought about the pain Melinda probably went through. "I think we should go," suggested Yusa. "For Milly. It'll probably make her feel better if she sees all of us getting along."

"I second that," Faline immediately said. "Besides, if we keep feeling bitter, it's going to make things worse and the king will have all of our heads."

"The thing is, you know," Zephyr was saying, "We kind of owe Milly for standing up for us." Then he smiles and says, "All right, I've made up my mind. I'm going." Faline takes Zephyr's hand and smiles at him, saying she would join him. Yusa wags his tail with excitement and begs his big sister to go. Suri gives in and decides to join the team. The twins were still unsure, but they were outnumbered. The decision was unanimous; meaning they had no choice. But they warned everyone that if Dartz was about to try anything sneaky, they would leave right away. None of the children could argue with that. So everyone left the cave and returned to their homes to get cleaned up and look their best.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Melinda was getting prepared for the night with Chris' help. Chris noticed her aunt was looking anxious about something, so she asked, "Is something on your mind, Milly? Are you afraid about how my father will act towards your friends?"

Melinda shakes her head as she finishes brushing her hair. "No, not at all dear." Worried that her niece wouldn't accept her response, Melinda decided to change the subject and ask, "Chris, if I told you a secret, you would keep it, right?"

"Of course, Milly. I even kept one today. When I saw you sneak out of the palace this morning to find your friends, I told my parents I hadn't seen you at all. Apparently, my father actually thought you would go outside today, but he wasn't angry about it."

"Why did you do that, Chris?"

"I felt sorry about what happened to you yesterday and wanted to help you today," she answers honestly. "I know your friends mean a lot to you and that you don't want to lose them to your own flesh and blood. So what's your secret?"

Melinda tells Chris to come closer to her so she can whisper it. "My secret involves Luke." She couldn't say Lugia's name and then try explaining things that would take too long to be explained.

Chris takes a step back and asks how it does. "Wait, I may know, but I want to be sure. You cried over him last night when you were trying to sleep, you're always singing to yourself, you're always sneaking out to see him, and you've been bringing concerns to my father since the day you met him." Before Melinda can say anything, Chris continues on and promises, "I won't tell him or Mom or Grandpa. I just- just tell me. Are you- are you really in love? With him?"

Believing Chris' words about promising not to tell the others, Melinda answers, "I am."

Chris' eyes shine like they are wet with tears. She looks like she wants to cry, but she moves closer to her aunt and asks, "But does he know?"

Looking at the tears filling her niece's eyes, Melinda understands that Chris is scared, worried about what will happen if she takes it too far and if Dartz finds out. She shakes her head. "No." The girls both wrap their arms around each other to hug. Melinda lets go and adds, "That is why I have to see him again. Tonight."

"No, you can't! My father will find you and maybe kill you both."

"I have to go, Chris. Luke has to know and I already promised him we would meet."

"But, Melinda, what can you do?"

Unable to take any more questions and objections, she tells her, "Chris, you and I shall speak no more of this tonight. I will see him and you will keep quiet. You even said you can keep a secret."

"Yes, but I don't think you should go through with this."

Dartz suddenly appears and asks, "Go through with what?"

Both the girls gasp and turn to him. "Brother," Melinda says softly, "you scared us."

He just chuckles. "I thought you girls would like to know that our guests have arrived and that it's almost dinnertime. Now come downstairs." The girls smile and race to the throne room to meet everyone. "Not so fast, girls," Dartz calls to them. He looked around and saw his sister's room was a mess with so many different dresses on her bed and some of her books on the floor. He sighs and asks himself, "When is that sister of mine going to learn to keep her room tidy? And why this mess in the first place?" as he picks up the books. As he sets them down on his sister's desk, a glare catches his eyes.

Dartz turns and looks through Melinda's toys and finds a large seashell. He picks it up and realizes it's a Wishing Shell. _Where did this come from? _Wondering if his assumptions are correct, he looks through Melinda's favorite picture book for the image of Lugia. He looks at the image, then at the Wishing Shell. Everything made sense to him now and he was onto his little sister's game. He grins and takes the Wishing Shell with him to his chambers.

Once he steps inside, he falls on his knees laughing hysterically and hitting his fist against his bedside. _This is just too easy_, he thought as he was laughing to himself.

Outside, Latios hears Dartz laughing and peeks inside. He rolls his eyes and tells himself, "Oh, great, he's lost it. He's gone mad." He walks in and tries to help his master. "King Dartz," Latios was caliing. His highness pays no attention. He catches his breath as he tries to relax. Latios tries again. "Come on, get it together." He was about to slap him until Dartz grasped his arm.

He finally speaks and tells himself, "I was right all along. The little Lugia from the garden was my sister and Luke is the real Lugia."

Latios gasps. "How do you-?"

"Never mind that, dear boy," he interrupted. "I know what I need to do. But first thing's first." He gets back on his feet and says, "Let's go. Everyone is waiting."

Latios didn't like the sound of that last sentence. What wicked scheme was the king planning this time? He couldn't let Dartz sense his fear though or make the rest of his friends worry.

Downstairs, everyone was finally together for dinner, but before they could start eating, Dartz rose from his seat and spoke up. "Before we begin, I have something I want to say to all of you tonight; especially our guests." The children were about to spout insults until they heard him say, "I'm sorry. My behavior was inexcusable and unacceptable. You children have been very kind to my little sister and have been on your best behavior. At first, I thought you were all just a bunch of petty, uncivilized peasants and I have been hard on all of you. And to my family. I lost my temper and took my anger out on all of you when none of you did a thing to deserve it. If all of you can find in your hearts to forgive me-, and I don't know why you would- then I would be more than willing to serve you for the rest of the night. It's the least I can do."

The children are all taken in by his sincere apology that their anger towards him is gone. Faline places her hands together and her eyes shine. She always knew Dartz had such a soft heart despite his rough exterior as a leader. "We forgive you," she tells him, on behalf of her friends and herself.

"Of course we do," Yusa added. "And thank you, your highness."

Even the feline twins found themselves opening their hearts to Dartz. "Yes, thank you, for your apology and for having all of us here tonight."

He sits back down and tells them, "Thank you all. And I have a special treat for everybody." Then he claps his hands thrice; signaling for Melinda. Sensing that was her cue, she comes to the dining room and starts playing Lugia's song on her flute. It was an opportunity for her friends to listen to her now since she never got the chance to do so at the Festival of the Chosen One. As she plays, she closes her eyes and imagines herself dancing with Lugia on the water without even sinking. Next, she sees herself and Lugia as monsters swimming around and splashing about without care.

As Melinda stops playing, everyone applauds for her and she gives off a speech. "Hear ye all, for the prophets have spoken. Our great guardian Lugia will soon rise from the ocean waters. But who will he choose to help save the world? No one other than our noble king and my big brother, no less."

Everyone laughs and claps their hands. "Well done, Melinda," Iona tells her.

"Your lungs must be exhausted from playing," said Ironheart. "Come sit down and join us, dear. Regain your strength."

"You'll need it if you want to speak to us anyway," mentioned Chris. Everyone laughs. "Is it true? Have the prophets really spoken?"

Dartz shakes his head. "Of course not. She was only pretending. But it could happen someday." He stands up again and boasts, "Yes, someday I will assist Lugia in his ventures. We shall save mankind together, but in the end, I will be the one to tame him."

Hearing everybody talk about Lugia amused Melinda, but at the same time, she didn't like hearing her brother boast about him. She also knew it would be worse if she was the one boasting about Lugia and told everyone she had actually met him. "Big brother," she calls. He stops laughing and gives her his attention. "Thank you."

He smiles at her and says, "There's no need to thank me, Melinda. I just wanted to be a good friend for a change."

She shakes her head and tries again. "Thank you. Not just for tonight, but for all that you have done for me. You gave me my freedom to be a part of the city I love and to be among the people I love. As a result, I now have plenty of good friends and now we are all together and are getting along. I asked you to give them a chance, and you have."

Dartz moves closer to Melinda and rubs her head. "I was only doing what I thought was fair for my little sister."

After what was going on tonight, Lyra didn't think he was putting on another act just so he wouldn't set another bad example for his family. She thought that maybe he really had changed. She smiled, seeing the two siblings show their affection and gratitude towards one another.

Iona faces Chris and asks her if anything is the matter. "You've been unusually quiet, dear. Are you all right?"

She raises her head and answers, "Yes, of course. It's just been a long night." She faces her aunt and complements her by saying, "That was a wonderful performance. Your words were very thoughtful also."

Melinda smiles and tells her she appreciates the complement. "But are you sure nothing is troubling you? You seem to have something on your mind."

She shakes her head and says she is just feeling a little tired. She pushes her plate aside and asks Iona, "Mom, would it be all right for you and Dad if I went to bed?" Iona and Dartz nod and let her go. Melinda had a feeling she knew what her niece was hiding though. Chris knew Melinda would be leaving the palace tonight and she was really worried.

Once everyone finishes eating, Zephyr, Lyra, and Faline head to Melinda's chambers to help her get ready for when she meets Lugia, the feline twins meet up with the dragon twins and engage in a friendly conversation and the wolf children play with Skye. Once everyone is finished, they meet up at the front door.

"This is it," whispers Melinda. "It is now or never." Then everyone leaves the place and heads off to the beach.

Worried about his friend, Latios quietly watches Melinda from the door. Dartz appears from behind him and pushes him forward. "Follow them," he orders. "Make sure they will all be right where I want them. When you do, show me right away." He wanted him to use his power of Sight Sharing. Sometimes Latios would leave the palace and Latias would stay behind. Latios would allow his sister to envision his surroundings through his eyes and show everyone around her what they would see. Latios feared for his sister's sake since she would be alone with the king and would expect Latios to let her look through his eyes, meaning he had no choice but to obey.

Latios was about to walk out of the palace until Dartz added, "Oh, and, Latios, you've proven to me so far that you're half the monster your father was. Don't disappoint me. And don't think about protecting them. Or your sister will pay the price." Then he walked away. It made Latios upset to hear Dartz talk about the parents he never knew, but he didn't have time to be angry. His sister's well-being was on the line and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her just as Dartz would let anything happen to his sister. Latios takes on his true form and turns invisible to makes sure Melinda and the others don't notice him as he follows them.

Finally, everyone makes it to the beach. Before the rest of the children leave Melinda, they wish her well and give her a few hints to make her feel comfortable. Tiberius is the first to speak up. "If you really want Lugia to know how you feel about him, you should keep it brief."

His brother nods and adds, "But don't make your explanations too long or suddenly become speechless and need to start over."

"Thank you, but what if he does not feel the same way about me?" asked Melinda. She wanted Lugia to be happy even if he wouldn't be able to return her love, but she was afraid he would break her heart.

To make her feel assured, Faline tells her, "There's no way he would do that if he has feelings for you. I'm sure he will understand."

That wasn't the only thing on Melinda's mind. She was grateful to her friends for all that they had done for her, but felt like she had done nothing for any of them in return. She also started thinking about last night and new thoughts about it came to her. When everybody asks her what's wrong, she finally answers, "Sometimes I get the feeling I should not have been born."

Suri crosses her arms and asks, "Does this have something to do with your brother?"

"No, it is just that I do not think I should have been born a child sister of a king and a daughter of an elder. Look at me. All my life, I have had a hard time fitting in with my own family and I sometimes think I have only dishonored them instead of helped carry out the legacy."

"So what's wrong?" inquired Zephyr.

Melinda sighs and immediately gets to the point. "I do not believe fate has anything in store for me at all. But my brother, someday Lugia is going to choose him to help him save the world."

"Well, how can you be so sure about that, Milly?" Yusa asked.

"It has been that way for centuries," she answers. "The kings of our past have always been chosen by the prophecy. It is no doubt my big brother is destined to be the chosen one." She sighs again and tilts her head down.

Lyra smiles and says, "Not this time, Milly." Everyone looks at her surprised. "I'm telling you, the chosen one isn't your brother. It's actually you." The twins smile and nod in agreement.

"But, Lyra, what can I do?" Melinda modestly asks. "I am just one girl."

She pulls Melinda close to her and tells her to listen. "Think about it. Lugia always wants to see you and learn more about you, he tries to save you from being controlled by your brother, he believes in you. He doesn't just have feelings for you, Milly. He has chosen you to help him save mankind."

If what Lyra says is true, then that would be another thing Melinda would have to talk about with Lugia. "I know not if it is necessary for me to find out, but I will talk to him. Just to make sure."

Everyone smiles at Melinda and hugs her one at a time. "Good luck, Milly," Faline whispers. "We'll all be praying for you."

Lyra sets her hand on her shoulder and tells her, "We'll be back in a little while to take you home after you've finished, so wait here for us. And again, good luck."

Melinda nods and starts looking for Lugia.


	18. Love and Fate

Love and Fate

She makes it to the rock where she and Lugia meet each other, but doesn't see him anywhere. She starts wondering if he had second thoughts, but realizes he wouldn't do that if he has feelings for her. She also knows he isn't shy and wouldn't be at a time like this.

"Hello!" Lugia calls. She smiles and turns around. "Hello, Melinda!" He says as he walks closer to her. "Forgive me for my tardiness. I had to talk to a few friends of mine before I could come."

Melinda decides not to worry about whom he had to see and what they wanted. Instead, she forgives him and tells him they should get going now. He agrees and tells her to stay close; especially since they are swimming at night. They get deeper into the water and barely feel the sand. The water is also rising above their heads. Melinda faces Lugia and suggests that this would be a good place for him to change back into his real shape. His body glows and a white light shines around him. Melinda hasn't seen Lugia in his true form in so long.

Lugia raises his head out of the water and tells her to climb on his back. "In order for us to keep hidden, we must stay below the surface. When you think I have taken you from the island far enough, just tell me to stop. I will take you to the surface to make sure we are where you want us to be."

She grabs hold of his neck, holds her nose, and tells him she understands. "Let us go."

"Hold on tight. I cannot afford to lose you. The sea is really dark at night." He goes underwater and swims faster than before, unaware that he was being followed. Latios flies above the surface to watch out for the two. The time isn't right for Latias to see through her brother's eyes, so he just keeps quiet as he follows Lugia and Melinda.

After swimming for a few minutes, Melinda shouts and tells Lugia to stop. He slows down and lifts her above the surface. The island was still in sight, but Melinda thought they would be safe where they were. Lugia asks Melinda what it was she wanted to talk about, but she just sits on his back, all curled up in silence. "Is everything all right, Melinda?"

She was wondering what to say. She could tell him she was just feeling cold from the water and suddenly coming to the surface as the air surrounded her, but instead, she replies, "I am just thinking about what all my Lyra said before I came to see you. She said fate brought us together. So I need to ask, am I the chosen one?"

Lugia turns his head and tells her, "I will not lie to you. Yes, I have chosen you to help me."

Her eyes widen. "But why me? I am only a child."

A child who knows love and reason better than anyone else. There is also courage inside you, waiting to be summoned." Melinda looks away in disagreement, telling him she knows nothing about courage. He stands by what he said and asks, "When you stood up to your brother for all of your friends, was that foolishness, or was that courage? It takes a very strong deal of courage to stand up to your family for what you believe is important to you and you know that very well."

Thinking about what he was telling her, Melinda saw that he was right, but wasn't sure if she would ever have the confidence to unleash her courage for when she would work together with Lugia. "But if I am the chosen one, then that means that I am the only one who can help you."

"That is true."

"But ever since we met you have helped me much more than I have ever helped you." She wasn't just thinking about all the favors she asked of Lugia, but also what things were like for her before they even met. "Think about it, before you came into my life, I spent most of my time alone in the palace. I barely spoke to anyone. But since you and I met, my whole life changed forever. I was able to make new friends and explore many different places beyond home. My wildest dreams were fulfilled thanks to you."

He gently smiles at her and gratefully says, "Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. I know not where I would be without you." Then she tilts her chin up and widens her smile a little bit. "I just hope I can return the favor."

Lugia barely opens his mouth. Then he smiles again. "But you already have." Melinda was confused. What could she have possibly done for him? "I was alone and isolated from your kind until the day we met," he explains, "and then your friends became my friends as well. You even showed me your world and started sharing your dreams with me."

Melinda chuckles and looks away. "I never thought of it that way."

"Well, it is true. Besides, you are about to do something for me that no human girl has ever done for me before; help me save the whole world."

"Well, it is the least I can do."

Lugia moves his face closer to Melinda's and gently rubs it. "We would make an excellent team." After what he just said, Melinda couldn't deny it. Lugia, the divine and powerful beast of the sea, fighting for the survival of mankind. And a kind and gentle young girl helping him. Lugia lifts his head and says, "But, Melinda, if you want my opinion on destiny playing its hand on you, look at the stars."

Wondering what he thinks fate could have in store for her, she climbs on the top of his head ans asks, "Yes, what about them?"

"Long ago, there were two stars which were not really stars at all, but gods. One of the gods was divine, but he was also evil and dangerous. He created many monsters and summoned them to do his bidding and bring terror and hatred into the world."

"All monsters?" asked Melinda. "But, Lugia, that cannot be. You are not like that. Nor are your friends. You could not have possibly been born from his will to destroy out world."

"Melinda, please listen to me and do not interrupt," he scolds. She apologizes and asks him to continue his story. "The second star's true identity was a beautiful and gentle goddess of peace and light. When she and the Dark Lord met, they became bitter and envious of each other and battled in a war that nearly destroyed the entire world."

Melinda wasn't sure how Lugia's story had anything to with his opinion about her destiny. Then she wondered if he was comparing her to this goddess. The rest of the story followed, saying that if the attacks of the gods were to collide once again, the forces of the universe would have engulfed and crumbled the world. "The stars could take no more, so they used their powers to stop the battle and force the two gods to become stars like them."

"Are the two gods still looking down at our earth?"

He nods and says, "They are also waiting for the right moment to fall down to the earth and find the people necessary to finish their work."

"Do you mean vessels?"

"That is not what I said," Lugia said sternly, obviously annoyed at Melinda for continuing to interrupt him. "The humans they choose are actually mediums. They need a soul that matches their power. And I believe, Melinda, that the star of light is meant for you."

"But even if the stars find their mediums, can they still fight?"

"No, Melinda. According to the legend, the stars and mediums become one and depend on each other in order to survive." Lugia also explains to Melinda since the stars can't fight on their own, they instead give their chosen wielders their powers.

Looking up at the sky and trying to follow his gaze, Melinda points at a little white star surrounded by many different colors and asks, "That star, Lugia?"

He nods and says she found it. "I believe that she has chosen you to help her finish her work." He sets her down on his back and tells her to think about it. "You are kind, gentle, you hate fighting, and your heart is filled with so much love that needs to be shared."

She takes her time to think about it. It could be possible that Melinda and the white star are one and the same, but why has it or the dark star not fallen down yet? She lies down on her back and whispers to herself, "A star that is destined especially for me." She smiles and says out loud, "I think it is a lucky star."

Lugia chuckles and says, "All right. Then wish on that star that happiness does not slip away. I trust your opinion the same way you trust mine." He tilts his head back down and whispers, "And remember, Melinda, I am always with you no matter what."

Melinda sits up and wraps her arms around Lugia's neck to hug him and show him how grateful she is for this night. But not too hard so she doesn't choke him. It was time for her to speak up, but before she could say anything, she started to worry that Lugia would break her heart. Even after she said she would be content if he didn't return her love. She sighs and finally tries. "Lugia, I wanted us to be here for a reason and it is time I finally told you why." Then she takes a deep breath. "Ever since we met, I wanted so much for us to be friends. But the more time I have spent with you, the stronger my feelings for you have grown."

Lugia silently gasps. He turns his head to face her and asks her to carry on.

"And for all the times we shared together, I had so much fun; I just did not want to stop. And because you have become more than just my friend, I want to protect you, keep being with you-,"

He raises one of his wings to stop her. He speaks up and inquires, "Melinda, are you trying to say that you love me?" She nods and tells him she loves him very much. "Then just know that this is not one-sided. I love you as well."

Melinda gasps and smiles widely to show her reaction as he lowers his wing. She wraps her arms around Lugia's neck once again and sighs. Watching the scene, tears fall from Latios' eyes; tears of happiness and tears of sorrow. He was happy to see his friend find true love, but was sorry that he would have to reveal it to Dartz. _Forgive me, Milly_, he wonders to himself as his eyes glow into a white light.

Sensing her brother tapping into the power of Sight Sharing, Latias' eyes start glowing as well and her surroundings change into Latios' vision. She wasn't the only one seeing this. Dartz was standing right next her watching the romantic scene between Melinda and Lugia.

He grins and tells himself, "I'm about to have everyone where I want them. It's time for me to make my move." After that, he gathers the royal guard and they head off to the beach. Latias dispels the effect, signaling it as a warning to her brother. Latios gasps, realizing that after what he showed his sister and that the king was watching with her, he would be on his way to attack. He had to make it back to the island.

Unaware that they were being watched, Melinda and Lugia were still showing their affection for one another. Melinda eases her grip and lifts her head to kiss Lugia on his nose. He sighs sweetly and gently licks her face. It was a magical moment for the both of them. A monster and a girl who each lived in their own world were brought together by love and fate. Their love for each other would make a great influence to people all over the world.

"I love you," whispered Melinda.

"And I love you," he whispers back. He mentioned long ago that this was the first time he had befriended with a female human. Not only that, but the ways he acted and spoke around her presence were signs to show that he loved her.

"Oh, Lugia, I wish this night would last forever. But it is time I went home." He rubs her side and offers to take her home once they return to the island. Melinda tells Lugia he doesn't have to take her all the way home, but he insists. The truth was Melinda wanted to spend a little extra time with him. Lugia smiles and ducks back down underwater. Melinda holds his neck with one hand and her nose with the other so water doesn't rush inside and irritate her sinuses.

As the water gets lower above their heads, Melinda gets off of Lugia's back and walks out of the water. Lugia takes on his human form and joins her. She smiles at him and gratefully tells him, "Oh, Lugia, thank you for everything you have done for me. Especially tonight." Unable to contain her feelings, she raises her voice and squeals, "This makes me so happy!"

He smiles at her and says, "I am happy that you are happy."

"Lugia, I love you," she says and wraps her arms around him. It was too strong for her to contain. She felt like she could say the same thing hundreds of times in her sleep. Lugia wraps his arms around her as well. Then he kneels to the ground so their faces are close to each other. They smile, close their eyes, pucker their lips, and kiss.

Not far from them, the children saw what was going on and couldn't believe it. They knew Lugia had feelings for their friend all along, but didn't think they would see him kiss her. Latios finally made himself visible and watched. Smelling a strange odor in the air, he turns around and sees the royal army. Before he thinks about running to warn his friends, Dartz smiles at him and shakes his head. He couldn't stand the sight of his sister kissing a monster, but waited a little longer before sending his soldiers to attack.

Melinda and Lugia finally stop kissing, giving their friends the chance to approach them. Feeling awkward, Melinda asks everyone, "Were you watching us just now?"

Lugia places his hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to feel worried about. I think it is fair for our friends to see us like this."

Then they all hear Dartz's voice. "What a touching moment this is. Too bad we have to cut the scene short." Everyone gasps and looks around. Then the soldiers run toward them and surround them. Some point their spears while others grab them and tie their hands back. Lugia tries taking on his true for to fight off the soldiers and rescue the children, but his powers are being blocked; leaving him at a disadvantage against the soldiers and they pull back his arms and put them in shackles. Dartz finally approaches everyone and tells himself, "Finally, after so many years of waiting, Lugia is mine at last." He faces Melinda, smiles at her, softly rubs her head, and tells her, "Dear little sister, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"No," she whispers as he walks closer to her friends.

Lugia stops struggling and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"She led me right to you, my friend. Melinda never lets her big brother down."

"You are a liar," Lugia growls. "She would never have anything to do with this." The rest of the children agree and spout nasty comments at him.

Dartz pays no attention to their insults. "Don't worry, Lugia. Because I'm a good king, I won't have your or your friends executed for treason. I have something more amusing in mind."

"What do you want then?"

"To make you my prisoner and my servant."

"I will never serve you."

"You assume I'm giving you a choice in the matter. But I'm not." Then Dartz reaches from behind and reveals the Wishing Shell he stole from Melinda's room. He made a wish on it to block Lugia's powers so he couldn't escape. But one Wishing Shell wouldn't be enough to ensure his power over Lugia. Dartz decided he wanted to have hundreds of them at his disposal. Why not just wish for a hundred more Wishing Shells? Well, what fun would that be? That was the whole idea of making Lugia his servant; so he would have complete control over him.

"Don't give in to him, Lugia!" cried Suri. "We can get out of this!"

"Are you willing to risk the lives of all these children, Lugia?" asked Dartz. "If you refuse or try to oppose me, I will kill them one by one before your eyes; especially my sister." Melinda gasped hearing her brother's threat. He faces her and tells her, "That's right, Melinda. Don't think you're spared from all this. You may be my sister, but you have gone against my laws for the last time. You will be punished along with all of your friends. Don't worry; I'll make sure all of you suffer equally."

"Your majesty, wait. I have no choice but to do as you say. However, if you want me to remain your servant, then you must swear that you will not harm any of my friends." persuaded Lugia.

"But of course," said Dartz. "I'm a man of my word. Very well, Lugia. If I should do anything to hurt any of these children, then you are free to go. But I'm afraid none of them will be as lucky as you. They have to pay for their own crimes as well."

"I'd rather rot in the dungeon than become your servant," debated Zephyr.

"And I would rather die!"

Hearing Lyra cry that out actually amused Dartz. He walks up to her and says, "You're only saying that to help Lugia get his freedom from me. But if you insist, then you will be the first to die at daybreak tomorrow. Besides, I think it's a punishment you deserve for harboring and protecting your inhuman friends." He faces his soldiers and gives them his command. "Lock them up." Then everyone is dragged back to the palace.

Frightened to see her friends suffer and become prisoners, Melinda grabs Dartz by his cape and begs him to stop. "No, please, big brother." He turns back and faces her with a scowl and spark of anger. The darkness in his eyes is a warning to her; showing her she will face dire consequences if she tries to stop him. She can't take any more pain, so she loses her grip, gets down on her knees, faces the ground, and sobs. "No."

"Take my sister to her chambers," he orders. "But be gentle with her." And two soldiers lift her off of the ground and carry her back to the palace.

How did such a wonderful dream turn into such a terrible nightmare? _This is all my fault. Now we are all prisoners to my brother. What am I going to do?_


	19. True Courage Comes From True Love

True Courage Comes From True Love

Melinda was given permission to be outside her room for the remainder of the night. She stood by the doorway to the garden and watched in horror as Lugia tried to free himself from the chains he was put on. Though Lugia was in his human form, the king decided to make the garden his prison. He walks up to him and says, "When I release you, you will not run away. I will send you back to the sea, but you will return and bring me several more Wishing Shells. That way, my power will be limitless."

Lugia growls, understanding his words. "Just remember, I am not doing this for your life or your demands. I am doing this for the safety of my friends."

Dartz just smiles. "Why do you think they are involved in this? I can execute them for betrayal and treason; especially my own sister. But that would be difficult for all of us, now wouldn't it?"

Lugia tries to relax and take deep breaths. "You can do what you want with me. Just leave them all alone!"

Melinda gasps as she watches what's going on between them. She kneels to the ground and whispers her prayers, begging for it all to stop. Hearing her brother's footsteps, she gets on her feet and wipes her dress.

"Here, use this to wipe your face," he says and hands her a handkerchief. She takes it and presses it against her eyes to dry them. "You are free to speak with him for the rest of the night. Lyra will also want to see you. I'll bring her right now."

Melinda steps out in the garden and whispers Lugia's name. Hearing her voice, he stops thrashing around. Slowly, she approaches him and holds out her hand to soothe him. He finally calms down as he feels her hand on his cheek. "I never meant for this to happen, my love. I am so sorry."

"Shh, shh," he says gently and wraps his arms over her to comfort her. "None of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is. I was careless and left my Wishing Shell unprotected. When my brother went inside my room, he stole it. That is how he was able to block your powers. Now I am paying the price."

"None of that matters now. It was my choice to become your brother's servant. I did that because I wanted you and the rest of our friends to be safe. Melinda, I would give anything for you to be alive and happy."

She sobs and repeats the same words right back at Lugia. "And I would give anything for you to be alive and happy." They softly gasp. "You did not have to do that."

Lugia holds Melinda close to him and says, "When we are in love, we make sacrifices. Even if it means paying up our dreams and happiness. So the other one can be happy."

"But they would not be happy without the very one special person who means the whole world to them," she whispers.

Then they both hear the sound of chains. They face the exit and see their friend in a tattered dress and her arms in shackles. She can barely stand and her body is bruised. Dartz stands by her and lifts her up. "Do you know why you're here, Lyra?"

She groans, hisses, and answers slowly, "For the freedom of my friends."

He laughs and tells her the real truth. "You're here because you have to pay for your crimes; by surrendering your life." Melinda and Lugia gasp hearing that. "But know this; you've brought your fate upon yourself. Your death doesn't mean Lugia's freedom." Dartz faces the both of them and smiles. "I'll leave you all alone for a while, but when I return, I want those Wishing Shells I asked for," and walks back inside the palace. Lyra falls and lands on her knees.

"Lyra!" Melinda cries and runs to her. She stops and thinks before she decides to help her. She couldn't believe it; how could her brother nearly beat one of her closest friends to death.

"Melinda!" Lyra cries as the guards release her from her shacles. Not caring about the pain, she puts her arms around Melinda and starts sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I thought we could outwit your brother, but he outwitted us. What worse is he found our cave and now his men are sealing it so no one can hide from him again."

"Our hideout," Melinda silently gasps. "Oh, Lyra, I am so sorry for what my brother has done to you."

"Don't apologize, Milly. He's right. I caused my own demise. But maybe it's better this way."

Melinda wipes the tears from her eyes and disagrees. "Your death will only make my brother happy and hurt the rest of us. None of this would have happened if we never met."

Lyra stops crying and argues, "Melinda, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live the rest of my life never meeting so many friends like you and Lugia and the rest of the guys."

Then they hear someone clearing their throat. They face the fountain and see Latios in his human form. He walks towards his friends and confesses, "It's actually all my fault you guys are in this mess." As they ask him what he means, he explains, "Dartz sent me to spy on you and inform him on what was going on." They gasp and angrily ask him for his reasons, but he begs them to listen. "Please, hear me out; I did it for my sister, not for the king. He threatened me and said he would hurt her if I tried to avoid him."

Lyra, Melinda, and Lugia all regain their tempers as they see Latios on his knees and his face in his hands and Latias trying to comfort him. She faces them and tells them, "Please don't be too angry at my brother. I would have done the same thing to ensure his safety."

"That would've been very noble of you, Latias," Lyra says sarcastically, "but do you think Dartz would do the same thing if his sister's life was on the line?"

Melinda was confused. "What are you saying?"

She faces her and answers, "Your brother will take advantage of anybody to ensure he'll get what he wants. I'm sure he'll use you too."

For once, Melinda was at a loss for words. She couldn't argue with what Lyra just told her and what her brother said to her at the beach. She had felt used and manipulated in her brother's game, but still believed he was a good person on the inside. Everyone was used and betrayed by their king and Melinda had enough. "I have to get everyone out of here. When I do, I want all of you to find your families and leave the island for your own good."

Lyra shakes her head. "No, Melinda, you're mad. If you try to do anything to free us, you'll die by your brother's hands." Then she stands up. "I will not lose my friend to her own flesh and blood. Not now, not ever."

Lugia agrees and says, "We understand that you love and care for us deeply and any of us would do the same if we were in your place. But not this time, Melinda. We are all getting out of this together."

Dartz comes back. "The dawn draws near. I've saved you a special seat, Lyra. You, Melinda, will stay inside the palace. As for you, Lugia, you will be gathering Wishing Shells for me." Then two soldiers lift Melinda and Lyra and separate them. The girls try holding hands, but they lose their grips and are taken their separate is taken to the palace gates and Melinda is taken to the balcony. Lugia's chains are removed and his powers are restored. Instead of fighting, he decides to carry out his mission and heads to the ocean.

When Melinda is taken to the balcony, the soldier ties her up so she won't be able to escape. When she is left alone, she falls on her knees and starts crying. Then she hears Chris' voice. "Milly? Is that you?" When the girls see each other, Chris runs to her aunt and puts her arms around her. "I knew something bad was going to happen," Chris whimpers. "I saw my father taking advantage of Latios as Latias as he was telling them his plan. I wanted to stop you to keep it from happening, but I was too scared to tell you." Then she presses her face against Melinda's chest and starts crying. Melinda was too upset to care if her niece was getting her chest wet with her tears.

The twins finally find their friends and try to comfort them. "There may still be a way for us to get out of this mess."

"Well, we'd better act fast," Latios says and tries to free Melinda. His sister tries to help out and Chris leaves to find something she can use to cut the ropes. "We've got to keep trying until she gets back," Latios says and tries chewing the rope. It's hard for him to break it because his teeth are flat.

Outside, Lugia returns with many Wishing Shells and takes them to the garden, and goes back to gather another load. He sees the royals at the front gate, but is unable to stop them. He helplessly ignores the situation and heads back to the beach. Soldiers tie Lyra to a stake and throw branches around her. Dartz walks up to the platform and holds a torch in his hands. "Consider this a punishment you deserve for all that you've done to defy me. And don't think the rest of your friends will go unpunished. They'll be joining you in the next world shortly."

Lyra tightens her eyes and growls. "No matter what you do, nothing changes. And whether or not you hurt me, my friends will come will escape and we'll fight you together."

"I doubt it, but believe whatever you wish." Dartz smiles and decides to let Lyra reconsider. "You don't have to put up with this, you know. It's not too late for you to save yourself."

"Haven't you realized by now that I don't trust you?"

"But I'm being honest this time. All you have to do is serve me and I'll spare your life. I'll even feed you good food and send money to your parents for your efforts. You can even help Lugia scout for Wishing Shells and I'll repay him with your rewards. I'll even consider it you your friends. You'll all be one big family together in my palace."

"This isn't the way a family is supposed to be," Lyra retorted.

Dartz just chuckles. "You must think I'm a monster, don't you, Lyra. Hurting others just to datisfy my greed. I'll ask you again. Why drag out this torment when it's not too late? Serve me or die."

Lyra glares at him and growls, "I'd rather die." Then she spits in his face.

Dartz slaps himself and wipes his cheek. "I see you've made your decision quite clear." He moves away from her and raises his voice. "Farewell, Lyra!" and lights the fire around her.


	20. Fighting for Freedom

Fighting for Freedom

Finally, with Chris' help, Melinda is set free and the girls run outside to save Lyra while the twins head to the dungeon to free the rest of their friends. Invisible, Latias sneaks the keys from one of the guards while her brother knocks them unconscious. "Come on, everyone. We don't have time," Latias says as she unlocks the gate between her and Faline. "Lyra's in trouble and we've got to help Milly and Chris stop Dartz."

"Latias, I'll free the rest of the prisoners. You go outside and help Melinda." Latios says and takes the keys. His sister does as told and hurries outside.

Melinda makes it outside, but stops to think of a way to rescue her friend without either of them getting burned. Latias finds her friends and uses her psychic powers to douse the flames; giving Melinda the chance to cut Lyra free. Lyra gets down and coughs from breathing in the smoke from the flame.

Outraged, Dartz draws his sword from its sheathe. "I guess I have no choice but to do this the hard way." But before he even swings the blade, Latias immobilizes him with her psychic powers, giving everyone the chance to escape. Chris and Melinda help Lyra get to her feet as they hurry to the front door. Melinda looks back, seeing that Latias won't be able to hold him for long.

Lugia returns and sees what's going on. He drops his load of Wishing Shells and takes a sword from one of the soldiers. Having had enough of Dartz's cruelty, he takes on his human form and fights him to protect his friends. He tells Latias to get out of his way and uses his sword to block Dartz's attack.

Melinda couldn't bear it. She didn't want to see two of her loved ones fight and try to kill each other. She couldn't even stand to let her family watch. She faces them and tells them to leave. "Everyone, please go inside. I refuse to let anyone else get hurt."

"But if you stay, you'll get hurt," Chris said.

"We can't let them fight like this either," said Ironheart, "but we can't stop them either. They won't listen to us."

He was wrong. Melinda could stop them. She now understood what Lugia meant when he said she had the power to help her brother see reason. She understood her brother better than anyone else and still believed there was some good inside him. "Please trust me," she begs. "Lugia is my friend and I do not want to lose him. I do not want to lose my big brother either. If I stop them, then I can save them. I really do not want either of them to get hurt."'

Her father moves closer to her and holds her. "You're a very brave girl and a very good sister. All right, I believe in you. You really may be the only one who can stop the fight."

Melinda nods in understanding. They would have to control themselves anyway because neither of them would want to do anything to hurt her. She removes herself from her father and tells him she's going now. She also faces Lyra and tells her to go with the rest of her family. "It is my fight now. You will be a safe if you go inside the palace."

Lyra clears her throat and shakes her head. "I'm staying with you. I owe you my life for your bravery and love." Melinda tries to debate, but Lyra tells her, "You saved me, now I can help you. You're my friend and I don't want to lose you either. Friends stay together." Everyone else agrees and tells Melinda they will stay with her also. Worried about their safety, but understanding their reasons, Melinda sees that she has no choice but to let them all have their way.

The sound of clashing swords rang through their ears. Neither one would give up. Dartz's sword lands on Lugia's. As their blades touch, Dartz asks Lugia, "Did you honestly think Melinda would fall for you when she already had me? Her true friend and guardian?"

"That is the difference between you and me," Lugia groans as he tries to fend him off. "You love and treat your sister as if she were your pet or doll. But me? I love her for who she is; my loving and true friend!" He shouts as he pushes Dartz back. Dartz gets back on his feet and tries to attack. With no shield to protect himself, Lugia relied on his armor. It was also his skin, so although scratching it wouldn't make him bleed, it would make him bear scars.

Dartz steps back and smiles. He hadn't had such a challenge like this before. He was being pushed past his limits to be his best as he was fighting for what he wanted. "You forget I can block your abilities by simply making a wish. You probably can't even use your powers in your human form anyway, can you? If you can, why not take advantage of the situation?"

Lugia stands up and wipes his lips, "I will fight you any way you wish. Man to man, man to monster, or even monster to monster!" He cries and points his sword towards Dartz. It moves past his waist and cuts his left side. Dartz screams and falls on his knees.

"Big brother!" Melinda screams, but before she runs to him, she begs, "Lugia, please! Do not hurt him anymore!"

Dartz loses his grip on his sword and presses his hand against his wound to keep the blood from spreading. He sees Lugia pointing his sword towards his head, hisses from the pain, and asks, "What are you waiting for? If you think you're a man, then act like one and finish me off!"

Seeing Melinda holding her hands together and praying for it all to stop, Lugia eases his grip and lowers his voice. "No." Hearing his response, Melinda opens her eyes and watches Lugia as he throws his sword to his right. "Not a man like you anyway. Unlike you, I fight to protect the ones I care about, not hurt them." Then he faces Melinda and explains his reasons. "If you truly loved your sister, you would not hurt her physically or emotionally. Yet you had by endangering the lives of her friends. I will not commit that act because I understand how much she loves you and looks up to you and just as you said; you are her friend and guardian."

"Make up your mind, you fool," Dartz growls. "Are you a man or a monster?"

"I know not what I am," Lugia answers plainly. "I am a monster because I was born that way and because of how I was formed. Because the blood of a monster flows through my veins, I have the instincts and behavior of a monster. But I believe I am a human because of my behavior and wisdom. Regardless of what form I take, perhaps I am both. But in your eyes, even if I do take on the shape of a human, I will never be one of your kind."

Listening to Lugia's words, Melinda thought he was right. Now she understood why even humans were called monsters. It wasn't because of their appearance, but because of their behavior. That meant Lugia was more human than Dartz.

"Dartz," Lugia calls. "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you? If I truly was a monster, I would have lost control of my anger and slaughtered you; leaving the girl I love to be brokenhearted and to never forgive me. Look at yourself, Dartz. You care not who you hurt as long as you get what you want. Your lust for power and hatred towards your own people has turned you into a monster. In the end, the only thing you will destroy is yourself."

Trying to stand up straight, Dartz removes his hand from his wound. He looks at Lugia for one moment, then wipes his bloody hand over his eyes. Lugia cries out and groans, but as he wipes his eyes, Dartz shoves him to the ground. "I'll show you who the real monster is!"

Regaining his vision after rubbing his eyes, Lugia gets back on his feet and groans. Melinda runs up to him and grabs his arm. "Please stop," she begs. "Neither of you have the strength to continue fighting."

"I know what I am doing," Lugia assured. "I will not hurt him anymore, but I will not allow him to continue to hurt you either." Hearing him say that made Melinda realize how much Lugia truly did care. He was fighting for her safety rather than his own freedom. But Dartz said the pact between them would only be broken if Dartz did anything to hurt his own sister and Melinda would rather have her brother attack her so her friends could get back their freedom.

"Hurt her?" asked Dartz. "I'm only trying to protect her!"

"By murdering the people I love?" Melinda asks angrily.

"I will if I must! I am your elder brother! Your flesh and blood!"

Melinda growls and argues, "The brother who raised me would never threaten to kill me or my friends. I see what you are and you are not my brother, but a coldhearted bloodthirsty demon."

Dartz had enough. He picks up his sword and raises it. Seeing him run towards Melinda, Lugia shoves her out of his way, making the blade slide across his chest. Lugia falls and lands on his back. Melinda's tears return, fall from her eyes, and land on his face. "I am so sorry," she sobs.

Lugia groans and smiles at her. "Do not worry, Melinda. It is just a scratch. I will be fine."

Her brother laughs as he walks closer to her. "I knew that if I tried to swipe you, then that fool would try to protect you. He seems he does value your safety more than his own life."

Melinda tightens her eyes and whispers angrily, "He is my friend. I care not what you say or think about him." She faces her brother and asks him, "Is Lugia really nothing more to you than just a monster?" Without giving him a chance to answer, she stands up and asks another question. "Is there even a difference between humans and monsters?" Though she knows her brother will just stubbornly refuse to listen to reason, she explains her reasons anyway. "Monster and humans are not so different from each other. We share the same five senses of sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing, and even have our own sixth sense. We have eyes, ears, noses, tongues, and nerves. Even mouths for eating and voices for speaking. We are also made of flesh, bone, and blood. We shed tears, we spread sweat, and we bleed from wounds and injuries."

"Anything else?"

She nods and continues on. "We have feelings and emotions. We cry for all of them, we laugh when we are happy, and we stutter and scream when we are nervous or scared. We understand and experience pain, sorrow, joy, envy, anger, fear, loneliness, desire, pride, and love. We have minds for intelligence, thinking, and dreaming, hearts that beat in our chests and keep us alive, all body parts needed for moving and souls that live inside the body. We even bear children to carry out life and tradition. And although we may come in different shapes and sizes, we are still made the exact same way. Our bodies and minds function differently as well, but we still chance and follow the path of evolution. We have different dreams and desires, but we work together to make them come true."

"Father, please," begged Chris, "for once, listen to reason. She's telling the truth."

Melinda strengthens her voice and concludes, "We are all living beings who live on the same planet, share the same air, sun, and sky. We may not be born the exact same way others are and we may think differently and we do not always see the world through someone else's eyes, but we share and embrace our differences to create something new. We share our inspirations, hopes, and dreams to change our world and make it a better place." Then she smiles at Lugia. "And Lugia is no different."

It was hard for Dartz to take in all that his sister was telling him. Her wisdom was beyond her years. She had never spoken to him like this before. This couldn't possibly be the girl he raised. She was a completely different person. He growls and asks, "So you're choosing this monster over your own flesh and blood?" He turns around and picks up his sword. "I suppose you must be if you love him that much. You also seem to be willing to accept the consequences of your love for him. So I shall take out your beloved Lugia first." But as he tries to raise his sword, the wound on his waist causes him to drop the blade and press his hand against it. _I've reached my limits_, he thought to himself. _But one last attack is all I need to end this._

Seeing her brother in pain, she begs him to stop. He ignores her cries, removes his cape and ties it around himself to cover the wound. Then he pulls out a whip from his sleeve. Melinda runs to him and grabs his arm. "Brother, stop!"

He finally gives her his attention and asks, "Why should I?" as he tries to release himself from her grip.

Refusing to give in, she groans and answers, "The reason Lugia is that important to me and to you is because he is like a part of our family. He is always protecting us from all sorts of dangers and we are always helping him in the same way."

"He is nothing like family!" Dartz groaned as he was trying to push her back.

Lugia gets on his knees and tries to fight off the pain from his battle. "Get out of here, Melinda!"

She finally loses her grip and is pushed aside, but refuses to give in. "Brother, no!" she cries as he raises his arm, but before the whip touches Lugia, Melinda runs and jumps in front of him to take the attack. She cries out in pain as she feels the whip's sting through her legs.

"Melinda!" Dartz and Lugia cry in unison. The king finally drops his whip and stares in shock, seeing the wounds on his sister's legs. Even though she is in pain, she is unable to cry or groan. She instead loses consciousness.

Lugia catches her as she falls and places her head on his lap. "Melinda, you save my life." It was true. One whiplash straight for his head would surely have killed him and Dartz wouldn't stop until he won the battle even if that meant killing the beast of the sea himself. "Oh, my love," he sobs as he holds her to hug her. His tears even land on her face as they fall from his eyes.

Dartz continues staring, realizing what he had just done. "I _can't_ lose her," he whispers to himself. "She's the only little sister I've ever had." But how can he say that when he tried to kill her? Did a new feeling come over him? Holding back the tears in his eyes, he makes a wish on a Wishing Shell and Melinda slips out of Lugia's grasp and floats in the air. Dartz catches his little sister in his arms as she comes towards him.

"Give her back!" Lugia cries and tries to get up. Dartz ignores him and carries Melinda away. "Give her back!" He cries again, but Dartz orders the doors to be shut once he enters the palace. The soldiers do so and leave Lugia alone outside. "No, you cannot do this." Then he falls on his knees and starts sobbing again. "Melinda."


	21. Facing the Past

Facing the Past

Inside the palace, Dartz takes Melinda upstairs and cleans her wounds. He sets her on her bed, washes the blood off, rubs medicine on the cuts, and covers her legs. How could he let this happen to his own sister? Lugia was right, Dartz was a monster and he was too proud to even realize it until it was too late. After taking care of Melinda, he decides to care of his own injuries and asks for a bath to be run for him.

Downstairs, the rest of the royal family waits along with Melinda's friends. Chris holds Iona's dress and asks, "Tell me, will Milly be all right?"

All Iona could say was, "I'm not sure, Chris. This has never happened to her before."

"My daughter may seem frail because of her gentle nature, but after seeing the courage she displayed today, she's proven that she's stronger than she appears," Ironheart told them. "I know she can come through this."

Latios faces him, feeling unsure. "Well, physically, yes, but I'm worried about her emotional well-being."

Latias agreed. "Her own brother tried to kill her and her friends. Trying to break her heart and her spirit wasn't enough for him anymore."

"And what's worse," Chris was saying, "Dad almost lost himself out there." Skye whines and rubs herself against Chris.

"I was a fool to believe he had actually changed," growled Suri. "He used his own sister to get to us and nearly destroy us."

The feline twins nod in agreement. "We've been saying that all this time," Cassius complained.

"But nobody listened to us," finished Tiberius.

"Dartz doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants," Yusa told them.

Chris walks closer to them and apologizes. "Everyone, please, forgive my dad."

"I'm afraid it's too late," said Zephyr. "We trusted him and he lied to us. How are we supposed to trust him again after what he did to all of us?"

Ironheart sighs. "I'm afraid this is all my fault." Everyone faces him and asks him what he means. "You must understand, Dartz wasn't always like this. The truth is, he used to love monsters just like everyone else on this island did. When he was a small boy, he always wanted to spend time with them and play with them. But I was hard on him and made him attend to his lessons so he would be prepared for when he would take the throne."

Latios speaks up and tells everybody. "It's the truth. Believe it or not, he was good friends with our father. They were always together and played almost every day. But they hardly had time to play anymore after Dartz's lessons got challenging."

"But, Master Ironheart," Faline was saying, "I don't understand how he became so hateful towards monsters."

"Actually, dear, I was getting to that. With so many lessons and little time for play, his heart hardened little by little. He started to get lonely and serious. His hatred for monsters started when he learned the meaning of the term 'half-breed'. The thought of humans and monsters coming together and having the same children disgusted him."

The children gasp and cover their mouths. After hearing the story, their feelings for Dartz changed and they started feeling guilty about their bitterness towards him. "We had no idea," Tiberius said slowly.

"What a sad story," his brother added.

Chris speaks up and tells them, "But underneath it all, I think he really feels bad about the things he's done. I also think he still loves monsters despite his cruelty. Milly thought so too. That was why she was always trying to reason with him and persuade him to get to know you guys."

Latias smiles and nods. "He tried not to let his hatred for monsters destroy his friendship with our father. After he and our mother died and my brother and I were born, he spared our lives and took care of us. So I believe after what happened, he may have a change of heart and love monsters again."

"Let's hope so," Lyra whispered. "The people of this kingdom have suffered enough."

Iona sighs and decides to go and check on her husband. She makes it upstairs, but stops in front of Melinda's room and sees her little sister-in-law unconscious as her wounds were healing. She had to believe Ironheart's words about Melinda being strong. She finds one of the royal servants and learns that Dartz is bathing and doesn't wish to be disturbed. She heeds her words and decides to wait. He had a lot on his mind right now.

After he finished washing himself, Dartz finally attended to the cut in his waist. The hot water from the bath helped clean it, but now he had to take care of it. He rubbed medicine against the wound, took a needle, and started sewing his flesh together to close the wound. The pain of the needle going in and out of his skin didn't bother him. After tying it all together, he took some clean fabric and tied it around his waist.

When he finished, Iona was finally able to see him. She sat down beside him on their bed, faced him and asked, "Are you going to be all right?"

Without facing her, he answers, "This is nothing serious." It was typical of him to say that. Even after all he had put himself through, he was still too proud to accept help and support.

Nonetheless, Iona accepted his response. "What about your sister?"

Dartz was quiet for a moment. No longer able to fight back the tears in his eyes, he covers his face and sobs. "I've done a terrible thing. Lugia was right about me. I _am_ a monster."

Iona tries to comfort him, but he sits on the floor with his back turned on her. "Please talk to me. Where you really about to kill her back there?"

There was no point in trying to hide the truth any longer after all that his family had seen and all the pain he had caused them. "I was, just like before."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

Dartz finally turns around and faces her with tears. "You heard me. Melinda almost died once before because of me. I tried to kill her with my own hands." As he explains his story, his memories of his past flow through his mind and appear before his eyes.

Long ago, when he was still prince of Atlantis and before Melinda was even born, Dartz developed bitter feelings for monsters because of the relationships they had with humans. To him, a half-breed was nothing more than an abomination and had no place in the world because they wouldn't be accepted by either parent's kind. Every day, whenever he wandered the city, he would thoroughly and carefully observe the citizens to see which home belonged to whom and if it was the home of half-demon children, then he would know where to go. Every night, the teenage prince would sneak out of the palace disguised in a hooded cloak so no one could see his face. He intruded inside every home he carefully inspected, kidnapped children, and killed them without leaving any trace. His only regret was killing human children who looked like half-breed because of their hair or eye color.

One night, when he was making preparations to head out on his mission, his quest had been postponed. He was summoned by one of the royal handmaids to see his parents. Worried about his mother's well-being, he knew he had to see her and make sure she was all right. He asked the handmaid to take him to his parents.

She brought him to a small chamber and there they were. He saw his mother in bed holding a bundle in her arms. "Dartz," she said weakly. "You have a sister. Come see her."

Slowly, the teenage prince approached his mother. He looked down at the infant, but rather than looking happy, he was in shock. With only her head in view, Dartz saw that her hair was as white as the clouds. Soon terrible images began flashing before his eyes. She looked like some of the half-demons he killed. He clearly saw that this was his sister, but why did she have to be born looking like a half-breed? Now he was feeling tortured by his crimes and had to stop the agony. "I have to kill her," he slowly whispered.

Hearing her son say that, she held her daughter close to her. "What? No! How can you say that?!" Then she starts to lose consciousness.

Hearing her cry out, the midwives return. "My queen, what's wrong?" Seeing her in such an excited state, they help try to calm her down and give her remedies for her health.

Ironheart grabs Dartz by his arm and drags him out to the hall. He pushes him against the wall and asks, "How could you say that in front of your mother? That's your sister."

"You don't understand," the teenager argued. "Her arrival was a few days too soon. An early birth means she's likely to die anyway."

Ironheart pushes him back further. "Your mother is not well. It's true that your sister has come a little early, but what if your mother was still sick? We could have lost the both of them. But now, even with treatment, we may lose just one of them."

Keeping clam, he asks his father, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your sister is well. She is lively and healthy. If we properly care for her, she may grow up to be strong and live a long life." He finally releases his son. "Pull yourself together before you think about seeing her again."

Dartz stands up and rubs his chest. Facing the floor, he growls. He knew his mother was sick, but for his sister to be born healthy? It wasn't fair. He also had the feeling her liveliness wouldn't last long even with proper care. That was when he decided he had to do away with her. It would mean stopping his inner torture and putting his sister out of her misery.

Finally, things became quiet. Sneaking around the palace, Dartz found his newborn sister sleeping in a chamber next to his parent's room. He slowly and silently approached her. Staring down at the sleeping infant, he knew what he had to do. He had done it several times before; sneaking into houses and killing infant children, so how should this be any different? But he wouldn't do it to his sister because of her appearance as a half-breed, but because of her premature birth. This sickly runt had to die no matter how lively she seemed.

He stared for a few more seconds, then finally got the nerve to lift his hands. He placed them close to her neck, softly whispering, "This is for your own good," but before he could grasp, he heard his mother gasping. He turned around and saw her trying to approach him. She was still feeling fatigued from childbirth and the remedies she was given were doing so little to support what little strength she had left in her. But she had to hold on for as long as she could.

"It's you, isn't it?" she asked. "You're the one who's been slaughtering all those poor children."

"Half-breeds," he clarified. "And each of them deserved their fate."

"Is that why you're trying to kill her? Just because she looks like a half-breed?" Before he can explain his reasons, she places her hands on his shoulders and faces him with tears. Knowing she would be dead in the next few seconds, she told her son, "I can't have any more children. She's the only little sister you will ever have. So please," her voice starts to break down and she loses her balance. "Please… take care of… Melinda." Then she gasps and falls to the floor.

A new feeling came over Dartz when he heard his mother tell him that. She would be his only little sister. And to take for granted the precious gift his mother gave him would be a curse that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Melinda," he whispers, facing his sister. He gets down and tries to revive his mother. "I'll do it. I promise I'll take care of her. So please, please wake up." Knowing she can't hear him, he wraps his arms around her and starts crying. "Please wake up."

He promised her on her death, so he couldn't go back on his word even if he wanted to. He took it upon himself to take care of his sister. He decided he would be the one to raise her. He didn't consider his mother's death to be his crime, but he still feared for his own soul and thought he could atone for her death by caring for Melinda. He heard his sister crying and immediately got back on his feet. "Sister, my little sister," he says as he gently picks her up and holds her close to his chest. "I'm here."

The memories stop and Dartz sees himself back in his room talking to his wife. He almost imagined his adult self talking to his teenage self. "That's how it all happened."

Iona was in shock. "Then that story you told Melinda-"

"I lied to her," Dartz interrupted. "I didn't want her to see me for the monster I truly was. She knew what I was doing was wrong and she still stood by me." Even after she was born, Dartz continued kidnapping and killing innocent children. When he took the throne on his twenty-first birthday, he tried turning humans and monsters against each other and tearing them apart. He was responsible for the hatred between them. "She still stood by me because she believed in me when no one else did."

"Because she loves you and cares about you."

"You don't understand. Seeing Melinda with such loving innocence after all I've done to her kills me. It's as if she doesn't care if I'm unfair to her of if she's depressed or lonely. She always stays with me." He places one hand over his eyes and starts crying again.

Iona repeated her words. "Again, for the same reason."

"She's a child," Dartz sobbed. "I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to take care of her, protect her, and know what's best for her. But it doesn't matter how well I've raised her or how long we've known each other because there's so much about her I still don't understand."

Iona places her arms over Dartz and tells him, "Maybe you two aren't so different from each other after all. I'll wager that deep down inside, you're just like her."

He couldn't imagine having anything in common with his little sister besides that they were born from the same womb and carried the same blood in their veins. But maybe there was something else entirely that the two siblings shared. Actually, Dartz himself was acting more like a child than his own sister was. He was finally able to let go of the emotions he kept contained and realized his mistake of thinking he could control everything. In some ways, they were both children who had a lot to learn from each other.

Iona couldn't leave Dartz to his thoughts. She instead said to him, "Your little sister has a big heart. I'm sure she wouldn't feel differently about you if you told her the truth about her birth."

"That would just torture me even more. I told you, I would never understand how she would be able to forgive me even after all the pain I caused her."

She didn't want to repeat the same reason. She instead helped her husband get on his feet and held his hands in hers. "You won't know unless you try. She needs her big brother right now and you know it."

Drying his eyes, he saw that his wife was right. Melinda did need her big brother. So he left his chambers and went back to his sister's room. She was still unconscious, trying to fight her battles and find herself. If only Dartz could do the same thing. If only he had the strength and heart to fight the beast within and find himself; the kind and caring spirit he once was. He kneels down beside her, rubs her head, and softly whispers, "I'm so sorry." After that, he places his head down and starts crying again.


	22. Keeping a Promise

Keeping a Promise

Melinda started having dreams about the night she was born. She saw herself crying as she was cradled in her brother's arms. "It's all right, little sister," she heard him tell her. He smiles and says compassionately, "I'm here for you."

Finally, Melinda comes to her senses and finds herself in her bed. She also sees her brother smiling at her as he did in the dream she was just having. "Big brother," she whispers and groans.

"You need to rest now, Sister. We can talk later."

"Brother, you care. You stopped attacking. I stepped in because I thought it would be the only way to make you stop hurting my friends."

Dartz looks away and says, "I care. I couldn't afford to carry on after what you just did for Lugia." Then tears start to fill his eyes. "I already said I didn't want anything to happen to you. But when I stung you with my whip, you struck me as cold as stone. It was bad enough that your legs got cut, but it was worse when it was my responsibility. What was I thinking, hurting my own flesh and blood?"

"It is all right now," Melinda says, not showing any anger.

"No, it's not. The way your risked your life trying to save your friends reminded me of how-" Dartz clears his throat and finishes, "How our mother died trying to save you."

Her eyes widen. "What do you mean?" Dartz sighs and tells her the story. It pained Melinda to hear that her own brother would try to kill her after she was born and how their mother tried to stop him. "Is that really why you decided to raise me on your own without help from anyone?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you. Do you hate me for it?"

She shakes her head. "But why were you trying to kill me now if not because of your laws?"

He clears his throat. "When you stood up to me for Lugia, I thought I was losing you. I thought you were becoming one of his kind. I thought the only way to stop it from happening was to kill you."

"Are you saying if you could not have me, no one could?"

He shakes his head. "I told you, the last thing I wanted was for my own flesh and blood to fall for a monster. But when you fought for Lugia, I no longer saw you as my sister, but as another monster. That's actually one of the reasons I tried to kill you after you were born."

Her eyes widen. "Just because I looked like a half-breed?"

"Melinda, I've stolen and killed dozens of half-demon children before you were even born. Even full-fledged humans who looked like half-breeds. But I couldn't kill you because you were my sister. Our mother died because of me. I couldn't undo what happened, but I knew I could make up for it by raising you as my own."

She smiles and sobs. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Even though you caused me so much pain, I love you and I am grateful to have a brother like you," she says softly and raises her hand. "No matter what happens, you will _always _be my big brother."

Tears fall from Dartz's eyes. He places both hands around his sister's and his tears land on them. "Thank you, Melinda," he sobs. "And no matter what you choose, you will _always_ be my little sister."

Then it came to her. "I know you said you wanted me to be safe and happy. Have you thought about what you have been doing? So far, Brother, you have been unfair and refusing to let me find happiness."

He understood what she meant. He couldn't help the way he acted around his sister most of the time. Having concerns about what made Melinda happy couldn't be helped either. So he had to ask, "What is it that truly makes you happy, Sister?"

She had to tell him the truth. She decided that she would no longer keep secrets from her brother no matter how greatly she feared the truth would anger him. "Lugia makes me happy, big brother. I am happy when we are together, I am sad when we are apart, and I am scared when he is hurt. He even has the same feelings for me." Melinda moves her hand and places it on top of Dartz's. "I have accepted my feelings. I love him too much; I cannot bear to let anything happen to him."

"And does he return your love?"

"When I confessed to him, he said he loved me as well," she answered. "I wanted to talk to you about it, but I could not after you lost control of your anger. Please understand, big brother. I did not fall in love with Lugia because he was the city's sacred guardian nor because he was a monster. I fell in love with Lugia for who he was."

Dartz sighs and says, "I'm afraid your love for each other does not fall into the heart of stone."

"I know he and I are different from each other in so many ways, but our feelings are no different." Then tears start falling from Melinda's eyes. "I beg of you, big brother. Please have mercy."

He takes a minute to think. "As king, I must treat him as my subordinate. But as your big brother, I understand your feelings for him. And if you truly love him and he makes you happy, then I shall grant your wish and release him. The rest of your friends also."

Melinda's smile brightens up. She sits up and wraps her arms around Dartz to hug him. "Thank you, big brother! Thank you so much!"

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. "Now get some rest. I shall tend to their needs and release them tomorrow morning so you can all say good-bye."

She shakes her head. "I want to see them right now. They need me and have to know I am all right." Then she pulls her blanket and tries to move her legs, but it hurts to do so.

Dartz stops her and reminds her that she has to give herself time to heal. "You can barely move your legs. You must stay in bed."

She gives in to his words and lies back down. "Do you promise to give my friends their freedom and never hurt them again?"

"I promise," her brother tells her. "I know it's been hard for all of us. But at least try to get some sleep. Just keep Lugia close in your dreams." Thinking it's the only way she can rest easy and not have any more nightmares, she agrees with her brother, shuts her eyes, and tries to go back to sleep."

Dartz leaves her room and walks through the halls. He was thankful for today. Iona was right, his little sister did have a big heart and she took the situation well. But would anything good come from him? His reign as king had brought the people of Atlantis great misery. But perhaps it wasn't too late to change things. He nearly destroyed the harmony between humans and monsters. Perhaps he could restore it.

He walked to the balcony and decided to speak to the public. The people of Atlantis heard about everything that happened; how Lugia and the king nearly fought to the death. At that time, they realized what kind of man their leader was and they were right to be angry with him. He silenced the crowd and told them to listen to his words. "I made a lot of regretful decisions in the past," he announced. "I thought I could handle any situation and control everybody. But I was wrong. All these tragedies happened because I tried to tear humans and monsters apart; failing to see that their children were my children also. But never again. I now see that humans and monsters belong together and deserve to be like they always did in the past. My sister fought against me to save the lives of her friends and the beast of the sea himself. That battle opened my eyes and my heart. Humans and monsters will once again live together in harmony. No longer will any of you be persecuted because of your differences. From this day forth, if there is to be more violence, it will not start with me. Your children are free and safe again." Hearing his words made the people of Atlantis cheer. It was as if their anger for him had disappeared.

Dartz walked away feeling proud of himself. There were still some things he had to do though. He found Lyra and her friends standing in front of him; smiling with great hope. It was the miracle they all had waited for. Monsters were free and humans would be accepted again. They were finally able to return to the harmony they once knew. No more hiding, no more sneaking, no more violence. Chris ran up to her father and hugged him and Latios and Latias licked his face to show their affection. He couldn't help but laugh with great joy. He even put his arms around the twins to hug them.

Lyra had never seen him this way before. He was showing love and affection to monsters. She started to believe everything Melinda said about him being a kind and gentle person was true all along. That made her smile.

Dartz got up and led the children to their guest rooms where they would be staying for the night. No longer would they live in the cold and dark dungeons. The children were even treated of their injuries from their battles against the soldiers and they got good food. He wasn't ready to release Lugia though or tend to his needs. There was still something they would have to discuss.

"This is the best moment of my life," Yusa said as his tail wagged.

Zephyr nodded. "Maybe now, Dartz will change his ways and become a good king. And maybe he will start loving monsters again like he did in the past."

"A miracle really did happen for all of us," Faline told her friends. "I told all of you that miracles can happen when you believe."

"And you were right," Cassius told her.

"I believed all along," Tiberius boasted.

Suri just smiled. "Sure you did." The twins growl at her. Then they all smile and laugh as they face each other. The war was over. There was no need for these friends to start fighting amongst themselves.

Lyra sighs happily and thinks to herself, _I'm glad that everything is finally over. Now my friends have the freedom they longed for and harmony can be restored to the kingdom. Lugia was right to put his faith in Milly. She helped open her brother's eyes and his heart. I'll never be able to thank her enough. I guess miracles really do happen to those who believe. My friends and I put all of our faith in Milly and Lugia, and together, they made a lot of miracles happen._

Seeing all of his friends happy made Dartz feel perfectly content. He would miss all of them once they would return to their homes and families tomorrow. But since they were friends, they were more than welcome to return to the palace whenever they wished. He did say they were like family, after all. He leaves them all alone and walks to the balcony. _Tomorrow, they'll all be free to go home once they say their good-byes to my sister. As for Lugia, well, keeping him as my servant will no longer mean anything to me. Besides, I'm a man of my word. I don't even care if he doesn't choose me to help him save the world once the prophecy makes its call. I don't deserve that anyway. Not even the Wishing Shells I asked him to gather for me. Even if I do change my ways, I still wouldn't be worthy. I have a lot to learn from everyone._


	23. Freedom

Freedom

Melinda woke up and rubbed her eyes. It was now morning, meaning Dartz would finally release her friends. She had to hurry so she could meet them and say 'good-bye', but at the same time, she had to take it easy because her legs were still in pain from her brother's attack. Wondering what became of her legs, she removes the bandages and sees there are no scars. Dartz couldn't have turned back time and stopped himself from attacking her because she wouldn't still be in pain. Other than that, the battle would still be raging. Whatever he did, he got rid of her wounds and left behind no scars. She stands on her feet, but it hurts to do so. The pain is just the same as she tries walking. Before she even leaves her room, she sees Lyra at the doorway.

"You're all right," Lyra whispers with tears in her eyes.

"So are you," Melinda whispers back and they both hug each other. "I was worried he would go back on his word and finish you off."

"I thought I was done for also, but when he came back, he became a completely new person. He's changed for the better. You did it, Milly." Then she notices tears in her eyes. "Milly? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She sniffles and answers, "I feel so guilty. I am not a true friend to you at all. I try protecting you and the rest of our friends, but you all still ended up getting hurt."

Lyra softly rubs her back. "Don't punish yourself when you did nothing wrong. We were all being manipulated in your brother's game." She smiles again and says, "Milly, of course you're a true friend. You made the biggest difference anyone on this island ever could. You saved a bunch of innocent children from being killed, you helped your brother reveal himself as the caring person he truly was, and you helped Lugia get back his freedom. He believed in you and so did the rest of us. That's how you were able to set things right."

Melinda stops crying and looks away. "True, but everything was still my fault. I caused so much trouble and hurt a lot of people. I hurt them by scaring my family, nearly getting my friends killed, and my brother almost lost his mind and himself."

"But you still ended up setting things right."

"I know and thank you; for believing in me and staying with me. You are only trying to be a good friend and my brother is only doing his best to take care of me and protect me."

Lyra nods. "Although he may seem cold and cruel, deep down, he's a noble ruler, a good father, and to you, the best brother. You believed in him when no one else did and refused to give up on him. And you helped us to see him for the kind of person he really is."

"Thank you, Lyra. You know, when this whole thing started when we met at the Festival of the Chosen One, I just wanted to find my dreams. But somehow, it got to be a trial. But me?" After a tear falls, Melinda opens her eyes and finishes, "I do not regret leaving the palace nor do I regret meeting you or Lugia or the rest of our friends."

"No regrets at all?" asked Lyra. Melinda shakes her head and releases more tears. Lyra smiles and tells her, "In that case, I don't regret meeting you or the rest of our friends either; not even after what happened between all of us."

"We have to put the bad things behind us now and move ahead."

"I agree. Let's go see Lugia. Then we'll all be free to go home," Lyra says and takes Melinda's hand. Melinda loses her balance as she walks, but keeps herself from falling. They decide to slow down and take their time as they search for their friends.

Outside in the garden, Dartz and Lugia have a monster to man conversation. "She says she loves you," Dartz tells Lugia. "Is that true? If so, then do you return her love?"

"I love her more than life itself," Lugia answers. "That is why I became your servant in the first place; even if it meant dying for her."

"That's going to change now, Lugia. Because I love my sister dearly and would never want to hurt her emotionally or physically, I will not kill you, but release you from our agreement."

"What are you saying?"

"You said you would only serve me if I promised not to hurt Melinda." Then Dartz smiles and looks away. "You must've thought I had gone mad when you saw me threaten her. Only a real fool would threaten and kill his own flesh and blood. But when I learned you loved each other, I knew what was going on."

Lugia nods. "But it had gone too far for you. You could not control your anger after you learned the truth."

"I broke our deal. Because of that, the result is your freedom. The rest of the children are free to go as well." The king shuts his eyes and turns towards Lugia again. "It took me a great amount of anger to try and tear you all apart. But it took Melinda a great deal of courage to fight her own brother in order to save her friends. The law does not matter anymore. Not after she saved you."

"I forgive you for your wrongdoings, but I suppose I need to apologize as well; for wounding you and speaking to you in such an ill manner."

"I deserved all that for my actions," Dartz told him. "You're right. For far too long, I've been blinded by my own pride. I've forgotten how much my little sister has grown up and have not let her go and find the things she's looking for. Some big brother I turned out to be, right? I was even too proud of myself to admit I had actually hurt her from the beginning. But after she saved your life, she opened my eyes to the sweet and honest truth."

Lugia smiles and tells him, "Deep down, you are a good person. You just need to be careful with your responsibilities."

Dartz faces one of the guards and gives him the word. "Release him." The guard nods and frees Lugia from his chains. He can move freely now and unfold his wings. After moving around and exercising for a while, he takes on his human form.

Finally, Lyra and Melinda met up with the rest of their friends and went to the garden together so they could finally see their great guardian. It made them happy to see that their friend was all right and unharmed. Melinda was so happy, she wanted to release tears of joy and run to hug him.

Dartz notices that his sister is still having a hard time walking, so he helps her walk towards Lugia. Afterwards, he takes her hand and places it over Lugia's. "Never again will I try to tear you apart. You two belong together. That's how it should be."

Melinda and Lugia look at their hands and smile at each other with tears. Melinda jumps up to Lugia and wraps herself around him. Lugia lifts her closer to him and they press their lips together. It didn't matter to them if they were being watched. All they cared about was their freedom to love. Dartz smiled with contentment with his sister's happiness and the rest of the children started cheering. Cassius jumped up to Tiberius and wrapped his legs around his brother as he hugged him. Latios and Latias happily howled, Tiberius laughed as he held his little brother in his arms. Yusa took Zephyr's hands and jumped around in circles and Lyra leaped in the air as she cheered.

Suri finally waves her ears and wags her tail. She notices Faline sobbing and asks her, "Hey, Faline, what's the matter?"

She takes a handkerchief and presses it against her eyes. "Oh," she sighed, "I just love happy endings."

Smiling at her, Suri pats her on the back and tells her, "Me too, my friend."

Dartz shakes his head. "This is only the beginning, my children. Now we can start all over again as we return to the way things were."

The lovers heard everything their friends were saying. It truly was the beginning of a new adventure. They knew they couldn't kiss forever and would have to say 'good-bye' once they stopped. Lugia sets Melinda down and they both step back from each other. Melinda faces him and whispers, "I know I will never see you again after this, but I will always love you."

"And I will always love you," Lugia whispers. "But let us not make our final encounter end so quickly. May I take you for one last ride on my back? We can soar the skies together."

Even though the offer was meant for Melinda, it wasn't for her to decide. Facing her brother, she asks him if she can go with Lugia.

Dartz smiles with tears in his eyes. He wipes his face and says, "Go on. You're a free bird now. Go with him."

Melinda smiles and faces Lugia again. He takes on his true form and helps her climb on his back. _He will forever be a free bird, but I will never be. At least, not until I have grown up. Hopefully by then, Lugia and I will still remember each other_.

The other children wanted to ride on Lugia also, but they knew he wouldn't be able to carry all of them at once. So he told all of them to wait for him at the beach. They cheer and decide to do so. Before Lugia takes off and flies away, Dartz tells Lugia he needs a favor. "I am not worthy of the Wishing Shells you brought me. Take them and throw them all over the kingdom. The people of Atlantis need them more than I do."

"Great idea," said Yusa, "Now everyone can make their own dreams come true and find happiness."

"We'll do it, your majesty," offered Zephyr. "We'll give the Wishing Shells to the city. And can we keep some for ourselves?"

"Why should we?" asked Tiberius.

"All of our wishes already came true," said Cassius.

Faline nods in agreement, "But we can help the rest of our people find happiness." It was settled. The children would wander the city and give away Wishing Shells to pass the time as they would wait for Lugia. Of course, he would be helping as well by dropping some Shells from the sky as he would fly around the city. The children gather as many Wishing Shells as they can and leave the palace while Lugia flies out of the garden.

Though Melinda had seen the city before when she was carrying her brother outside, she had never been above it in broad daylight. She didn't even care if the townspeople saw her and Lugia flying above them. The breeze was wonderful also; gentle and nice to breathe in. As she throws down some Wishing Shells, she hears her people shouting with laughter and cheer. Once she finishes, Lugia gets closer to the ocean and they see their reflections above the surface. Lugia places his foot in the water to touch it and feel it run through his toes. He also turns over to let Melinda place her hand in the water and feel it rush through her fingers.

After flying around for so long, Lugia and Melinda meet up with everyone at the beach. "You did not think I wanted to exclude you from this last special day, did you?" Lugia asks everybody. "I asked all of you to meet me here because I want to take you with me to see the ocean. All of you showed me your world. Now I can show you mine." Excited, the children immediately get into the water. Lugia gives Melinda a Wishing Shell and tells her, "Besides, I know there is still much more you and your friends want to do together, so lets us do this quick."

"Very well," Melinda says and holds the Shell close to her chest. "I wish for my friends and I to be able to see, hear, and breathe underwater. Then everyone starts glowing. Wondering if it's working, they duck below the surface and try breathing. Lugia gets in front of them and tells them to follow him.

As they swim, they see reefs of coral, different schools of fish, and other creatures of the sea. Yusa swims deeper below and finds seashells. Suri swims after him to watch over him. Tiberius and Cassius try to catch some fish, but have a hard time doing so. Zephyr looks around and sees that the ocean is everything his grandfather told him and more. Faline decides to play with the dolphins and Lyra collects some pearls.

"Oh, Lugia," sighed Melinda. "Your home is so beautiful. I never imagined such wonder and beauty below the ocean."

"I believe the rest of our friends agree," he tells her as he sees them playing and exploring.

"Lugia," Melinda was saying, "all my life, I have wanted to say that you are so…" she stops herself, thinking about what to tell him. There were so many things about Lugia she wanted to say, but would never be able to say all of them at once. He was charming as a human, but magnificent as a monster. Not only did he have good manners, but he was also kind, sincere, understanding, and that was when Melinda decided to say to him, "You are amazing."

Lugia smiles to show his appreciation. "And I have wanted to tell you that you truly do have a big heart, Melinda." Then he shuts his eyes and moves his face closer to hers. Gently, he licks her and she kisses the top of his nose.

The rest of the children come back together and tell Lugia their gratitude. They would never be able to thank him enough for all that he had done for them, but they had to try. Afterwards, everyone swims up to the surface to breathe in the fresh air. Melinda makes one last wish on her Wishing Shell and wishes for everyone to be able to walk on the water's surface without sinking. Feeling a solid surface, she climbs up and stands on her feet. The rest of the children join her and so does Lugia once he takes on his human form. The water does feel like a solid surface, yet they are still able to feel it around their feet.

Melinda wanted to ask Lugia to dance with her for one last time, but her legs were tired from swimming for so long and for so far away. So instead, she sat down to watch the ocean. Knowing this would be the last time she and her friends would be together like this made Melinda's smile fade away. To her, the day she made so many wonderful friends was the most magical day of her life. They accepted her and didn't judge her; they went on so many adventures, and protected each other.

Lugia clears his throat. "Melinda, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking about the times we shared and that our adventures together will soon end. But the part where we say 'good-bye' is painful as much as it is for the best."

"I know, but when I grow up, I can come back for you. I can become your mate and bear your children."

He shakes his head. "You belong on land with your kind. I know you are happy with me, but you must stay with your people." He was right. As much as she wanted to be with Lugia, they didn't belong in each other's world. The creatures of the sea needed him just as her family needed her. If Dartz should have to lose his ways again, only Melinda would be able to save him.

Still, she had to say, "But, Lugia, I am not giving up my own kind for you. I can never do that. No one can. Leaving my world behind to be a part of yours does not mean I can never go home again. I will always be there for my family just as you are always there for me and the rest of our friends." That is what happens when many avoid the laws of nature. Also, their children become half and half. Some lovers and their children may not be accepted be either kind because of their love for one another, but the important thing is that they will forever be loved by each other for who they are.

Lugia smiles and tells her sincerely, "Your words are very kind and very wise, Melinda. I cannot argue. If you are willing to become my mate and bear my children once you grow up and become a beautiful woman, then I will accept and respect it."

Suri giggles and tells him, "Well then, you'd better take good care of our Milly." She said that to him because, well, in her case, wolves mate for life. Of course, Melinda and Lugia weren't wolves like Suri and her brother, but their love for each other was true and they belonged together.

"Worry not, I will," Lugia promises.

Melinda sighs and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her as well and rubs her head. They face each other, rub their noses together, and kiss. Melinda thought that this was something she could get used to. One kiss in one day is never enough when in love.


	24. Until we meet Again

Until we meet Again

Time went by so fast for the group that they didn't notice that the sun was about to set. Their clothes were still wet and their hair was as dry as dead grass. It was time for everybody to go home. Lugia wouldn't be able to carry everybody on his back, so he enlisted the help of some other sea creatures to take his friends back to the island. Three Lapras came and were glad to oblige to helping him. Lapras were beautiful and peaceful sea creatures who loved giving humans rides on their backs. The children divided into groups of two since there were three of them. Lugia decided to carry Lyra and Melinda, Suri and Yusa rode together, the twins climbed on the back of the second Lapras, and Faline rode with Zephyr.

The children thanked the Lapras for giving them a ride back to the island. The Lapras hummed and went on their way back to sea. Lugia stayed behind. "I guess this is 'good-bye' for now," said Zephyr. "Do any of you think we'll ever meet again?"

"Yes," answered Suri. "But let's hope that when we do, our freedom won't be on the line."

"Dartz has changed, Sister," Yusa told her. "We have nothing to fear anymore."

"What's everyone getting so gloomy about," asked Cassius. "We're not parting ways for good."

"We can always meet up here again and play like we always do," Tiberius told them. "We can even visit Milly at the palace and play with her and Chris and the dragon twins."

That was true. Melinda would never truly be alone because all of her friends would be able to come and visit her. But she would never be able to leave the palace again until things were finally set in order and she would be ready. She would never see Lugia again for a while either and the rest of the children wouldn't wait for her at the beach.

Faline happily sighs. "It's still amazing. Everyone is going their own way. And no matter what happens, we'll always have each other."

Lugia nods in agreement. "We may be parting ways for now, but this is not good-bye forever; especially for you, Melinda." She faces him and asks him what he means. "Did you forget? You are the chosen one. Once the prophecy makes its call, you and I will meet again and work together to save mankind and the whole world."

How could Melinda forget? They would be together again by that time. But for how long? Melinda always heard that it would take just one day. But once the prophecy would be fulfilled, it would still take years for the two of them to be together again. Everyone was amazed to hear that Lugia would choose Melinda to help him. No, they were not surprised; only amazed. They knew it would be so. Also, just because they saved the city they loved didn't mean that the legend was coming true. So there was still hope that Melinda and Lugia would reunite someday. For now, everyone had to part ways.

Lyra wipes her brow and tells Melinda, "I'm going to miss you a lot, Milly. But we'll all get together and visit you someday. I'll miss you too, Lugia, but I guess saying 'good-bye' is for the best."

Thinking about their last moments together was upsetting Melinda. She didn't want to let her friends go, but she wanted them to be free from her brother. All she could do was wait to be free like them, meaning that saying 'good-bye' was for the best. She faces Lyra and the others and tells them, "Until then, I wish you a bright future; all of you." Then the girls hug each other. "We will always be friends forever." Then Melinda softly kisses Lyra's cheek and tells her she loves her. She does the same to the rest of her friends. Lugia lifts Melinda and places her on his back. Then he lifts himself from the ground and flies to the palace and everyone waves at him.

Lugia lands in the garden and the royal family comes to see him and Melinda. As she slides down from his back, Lugia tells Dartz, "The Wishing Shells have been given to all of the citizens just as you asked. And as I promised, I have returned your sister safely."

Melinda slowly walks away, but turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. "When my brother sets me free, I will come for you," she promises.

"And once the prophecy makes its call, we will be together again, "he whispers back. He kisses her and tells her he must go now. "I love you and I will always remember you."

"So will I," sobbed Melinda.

"Until we meet again," Lugia says and spreads his wings. As Melinda watches Lugia rise above the trees and gets higher into the sky, she gasps and holds out her hand. She wanted to tell him not to go, but that would mean taking his freedom away again. She couldn't ask Lugia to take her with him either because she was needed with her family. Still, she wanted to cry out to him.

Dartz sets his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. "Let him go, Sister. He deserves to be free."

Melinda looks down at her feet. _He is right. I should feel happy for Lugia. Still, I feel so empty without him._ But her she and her friends promised each other they would always be together. Then she starts to feel at ease again. She and her friends would always meet again in dreams.

She races out of the garden, climbs up the stairs, runs to the balcony, and waves at Lugia as she sees him fly away from the city. He sees her and waves as well. Then he dives down into the water. After staring at the ocean for so long, Melinda looks up at the sky and starts looking for her lucky star. She finds it and smiles; wondering if the gods and stars are happy. No one ever knew what would anger or please a god, goddess or star. No two are the same, after all. But Melinda thought that her star would be happy because she was happy. Perhaps she would be happy for her friends because they made her happy as well. Melinda identified her star as feminine because she was once a goddess. Then Melinda wondered if there were other stars in the sky that had souls.

Staring at her star, Melinda wonders to herself,_ My star is alive and has a soul; the soul of a goddess. No, she _is _the goddess. So it is all right to say that she is alive. If something is not alive, why should you care about it? _She has been in this spot before. Her mother was no longer alive and she never even knew her, but Melinda still had feelings and thoughts about her. It was because she had a heart and cared. _What is the point of having feelings, emotions, thoughts, and dreams if you do not have a soul? Is it because you are not alive and do not have a heart at all?_

Her thoughts were giving her so many questions and answers that were all the same. Her mind was so full, she couldn't stop thinking. Soon she saw the faces of all of her friends in the night sky smiling down at her. It made her remember something her father taught her long ago. A great number of people working together and loving each other as a family is not many, but one. Her feelings for her friends were so strong and she wanted to become one with Lugia by becoming his mate. Also, every place she ever explored from the beach to the Dominion of the Beasts was one adventure after another. They have all been together through the good and bad times and have even shared their destinies.

_We may be different on the outside and our personalities are nothing alike either. But deep down inside and even outside, we are alike. We have the same senses and everything needed to use them. When we embrace, we combine out similarities and differences to create something new. We may even forget about out similarities and differences, but that is all right. It all results into the same new shining star._ There was no reason to feel sad or lonely after all. After everything Melinda learned and thought about, she would be content with her patience and always have pleasant dreams. She would never truly be alone.


	25. A Frightening Change

A Frightening Change

Days turned into weeks and with the passing of time comes change. It was all because of the Wishing Shells. Since they had the power to fulfill the heart's desire of the people wielding them, they didn't just grant wishes. The people of Atlantis took advantage of the powers of the Wishing Shells and used them for their own satisfaction; thus were given supernatural powers. The magic of the Wishing Shells had been used like a biological technology that people used not only to develop machines and medicine, but to freely make plants and animals. With their biological technology, the people of Atlantis became confident that they could get anything they wanted and no one would stand in their way. But with progress comes greed and violence; fighting to be superior.

Dartz couldn't have felt more proud. He was the leader of the most highly advanced civilization. His sister felt differently. Seeing her people give themselves to their inner darkness made Melinda feel sorry for them. They were too blind to realize they were abusing the powers of the Wishing Shells. It seemed she was the only one who saw reason. People need to think about what they truly want most and whether or not they will be happy with it. Melinda had thought about everything she wanted and realized she didn't need a Wishing Shell to make her dreams come true. But her people became selfish and ignorant. That was why she felt sorry for them and no longer wanted to interact with them.

_It was so much better in the beginning when I first left home. I know I said I had no regrets, but now I think I made a serious mistake. At first, there was so much I wanted to share with my people, but then they started asking for more and are even taking for granted all that they are given. Now I wish I could take back the things I did so we could return to the life we once knew._

Melinda was right. It had to stop now. She knew that if her family didn't act quickly, they would lose complete control over their people. But what could they do? If they tried taking back the Wishing Shells and returned them to the sea, then everyone would probably still keep making wishes. That must be it. Since a Wishing Shell only grants three wishes, they turn to sand after the final wish has been granted. Perhaps the last wish is always to have more Wishing Shells so they have limitless power. Still, she couldn't bear to just stand by. Melinda couldn't stand the behavior of her people, but she still loved them and wanted to help them any way she could.

Suddenly, a brilliant green light covers the entire city; blinding everyone. When the light becomes dim, the Wishing Shells take on a strange transformation. Their smooth, curvy, silver surface becomes a rough, edgy, green substance. No longer are they shells, but stones. Frightened and curious at the same time about what has become of their Wishing Shells, some of the people pick up the stones. One man gazes at the stone and tries to make a wish, but nothing happens. He tries again and this time, he loses his grip and groans of pain. As he kneels down, his body changes and he turns into a reptilian beast.

The same thing happens to many more people as they come into contact with the stones. They lose their senses and are transformed into many different kinds of monsters. Frightened and confused, they are unable to control their rage and attack everything and everyone in their path.

Many ordinary monsters tried inspecting the stones as well. Tiberius and Cassius told their mother to stay behind for her safety. They looked at the stone for one moment, but when they touched it, they lost control of their demonic sides. Their nails extended into claws and they bore fangs. Fur even surrounded their entire bodies and their eyes glowed into a bright red. Because they were only half-breeds, their demon blood was too strong for them to control. Even Suri and Yusa lost themselves to the darkness of the stones and couldn't control their demonic rage.

Faine was frozen in fear as she watched helplessly to what was going on. Everyone was turning into monsters and running amok and she didn't know what to do. She didn't have the will to run or cry out for help. Only until after she saw a monster break into her home did she unfreeze. She couldn't wait for her parents. She had to run to safety. Hopefully, the sanctity of the palace would grant her safety.

But things at the palace were becoming just as grim as they were in the city. Iona stood up with her hands on her head and cried out in pain.

Dartz noticed her behavior and asked, "Iona, are you all right?" She didn't answer. Instead, she swung her arm to push him away. Suddenly, her arm turned into a gruesome green color with claws. Seeing herself this way, she ran away from the throne room crying. "Wait, come back!" Dartz called after her. But she didn't stop or look back. Suddenly, he heard her scream. He couldn't let her be on her own. "What's going on?" he asked as he ran after her. Then he stopped and gazed in fear at the monster dressed in his wife's clothes. "Iona!" He couldn't believe it. How did this happen to her and why? He tried to approach Iona, but she raised her arm and attacked. Dartz jumped back to escape. It was as if she didn't even recognize him; not even herself.

Melinda was running around the halls looking for Dartz. "Big brother," she called out. "Where are you? Brother, answer me!" Then she tripped and fell. She saw a shadow above her and turned back seeing an armored dragon. She recognized the armor and saw that the monster was one of the royal soldiers.

The monster was about to slash Melinda with its claws until Dartz came and rescued her. He ran, grabbed his sister, and they slid across the floor. "I've got you, Melinda."

Still holding each other, the two siblings faced each other glad to see that they were unharmed. "Big brother, what is going on?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I've never seen anything like this before. Our people are transforming into monsters and can't control themselves."

"What can we do?"

He faces her and tells her, "I'm going to go check it out. You stay right here and don't leave for any reason."

Melinda's eyes widen. "What? No, I want to go with you."

"I can't risk your safety. Besides, I have to do this. As king, the well-being of my people is my responsibility. I have to see what's going on for myself. It may help me think about what to do."

Tears filled Melinda's eyes. She knew her brother had to go, but she didn't want to lose him. That was the same reason Dartz told her to stay behind. He didn't want to lose his sister to this disaster. She holds his hand in hers and tells him, "I understand. Please be careful."

To give her a glimmer of hope, Dartz smiles and hugs her. "I promise." As he gets up and starts walking, his hand slips free of his sister's.

As he ran through the halls and out to the balcony, he felt a strong pulse beating through his head as if something was trying to communicate with him. Ignoring the pain, he watched from above as many houses were set on fire, humans laid down on the ground slaughtered from the attacks of monsters, and even many other monsters became motionless. "Why?" he asked himself, seeing the tragedy. "Why is this happening?" Then he felt the pulse again and saw a green glow coming from one of the fountains.

Dartz went outside and the water from the fountain glowed into a bright green color. He heard a voice, telling him his questions would be answered. He stepped inside the fountain, saw a small green stone, and picked it up in his hand. The stone shined brightly and showed Dartz a vision of the world. It looked beautiful at first, but Dartz realized that beneath its beauty was a plague of evil. Mankind had been revealed to him as the monsters they were within. But why were so many humans and monsters collapsing and dying? They couldn't control their rage and gave in to their inner darkness. That was when Dartz saw something else; a new kind of monster dormant just below the earth's surface. It was drawing its strength from those coming into contact with the stones; feeding on the souls of those who lost themselves.

Dartz realized what all of this meant. Mankind had to be destroyed. It was the only way to stop this evil from spreading. When the vision cleared, the stone finally stopped glowing and Dartz uncovered his eyes. He knew now why this was happening and what he had to do.

Melinda couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. For all she knew, her brother had been transformed into a monster like many other people. If that was so, then he would have lost himself. The thought of it was terrifying her as she was walking around the throne room.

She couldn't bear it anymore. She had to find Dartz no matter what. But before she could start running, she heard someone call out to her. "Melinda, it's you!" She recognized the voice. It was Lyra. She turned around and saw her with Faline and Zephyr. The four remaining friends ran up to each other and hugged one another.

"Are all of you all right?"

Zephyr nods. "We were very lucky to have found each other. We were running around trying to escape the monsters."

Faline looks away and sobs. "Our demonic friends weren't so lucky. We lost them."

Wondering if her friends may have any ideas, Melinda asks them, "Do any of you know why this is happening? Surely you must have some ideas based upon what you have seen."

"It's the Wishing Shells," Lyra answered. "They seem to have mutated into some kind of evil force and are destroying everybody."

"But the Wishing Shells are supposed to be pure," debated Faline.

"Exactly," Lyra told her. "Remember, the Shells have the power to fulfill the heart's desire. My guess is that the townspeople's greed and lust for power has abused the power of the Wishing Shells. Now the Shells have been corrupted and everyone on the island has been revealed for the monsters they are inside."

"It does make sense," whispered Zephyr. "But remember, every and any curse can be broken. We just have to find out what can break this one."

"How?" asked Faline. "If we go near the stones or touch them, we'll end up like the townspeople. Now that the magic of the Wishing Shells have been corrupted, how can we purify them? Can they even be purified?"

No one thought about that question before. It may already be too late to try to reverse the damage that's been done. But that didn't mean it couldn't be stopped. Melinda wasn't going to sit by and watch either. She already told herself she wanted to help stop the disasters the stones were causing and she was going to do it. Even though her people had gone through frightening transformations, they were still citizens of the city she loved.

Melinda suddenly remembered her brother. She was going to look for him before she met up with her friends. She also realized that he was going to try to find answers to what was going on; even if that meant confronting one of the stones. "Everyone, my brother may be in danger. I am afraid he may already have made contact with one of the stones."

Her friends gasp, realizing that as well. "What about the rest of your family?" asked Zephyr.

Lyra faces him and tells him, "No, Dartz would tell them to stay behind for their own safety, so I'm sure they're safe. But Milly's right. We've got to find him."

Melinda shakes her head. "I will not risk the safety of my friends for the well-being of my brother. All of you should find the rest of my family and stay with them."

"You may be his sister," protested Lyra, "but you're my friend. So I'm staying with you. I want to help and protect the friends I love; including you."

Faline nods. "I may be scared, but I won't let fear stand in my way of being there for my friends. No matter what, I'll protect you all. No matter what, friends stay together."

"We're all we have left for each other now," Zephyr finished. "I won't lose the rest of my friends. That means I'm staying as well."

"How touching of you," said Dartz's voice. The four friends turned and saw him sitting in his chair. Ironheart, Chris, Skye, and the twins came into the throne room as well.

Melinda was happy to see that the rest of her family was all right, but was worried about her brother. Tears started filling her eyes as well. "Big brother, the Wishing Shells, they are responsible for the city's destruction. Their magic has been corrupted and is attacking everybody. Even my friends have witnessed it. When I realized that you were going to investigate the stone, I started worrying if the same thing happened to you."

He just keeps silent. Melinda raises her voice and begs, "Please tell me that is not what has happened to you!"

He finally responds to her words and speaks. "Whether or not it has happened to me," then he opens his eyes and finishes by saying, "everything is going to change."

Melinda gasps as she sees her brother's face. His right eye transformed into a bright blue color; a color much brighter than her eyes. "Brother, what happened to your eye?"

"Does it frighten you, Sister?" Dartz asks plainly. Seeing him smile, Melinda wonders how he can be enjoying this. She also senses that something is wrong, but her brother seems to be unharmed. "Why the sad face, little sister? There's no need to cry."

She lies and tells him, "I am not crying. I just cannot believe that the stone's curse would be laid upon you. Can you not see what is going on?"

"This curse is a gift that can be used to change the world," he tells her. "Like you, I have been chosen to make a difference for us all. You will help Lugia save the world and I will use the power of the Orichalcos to change it."

"Orichalcos?" asked Ironheart. "Is that the stone's name?" Everyone started wondering how Dartz suddenly knew so much about what was going on and what this strange power was. He said that the Orichalcos had chosen him, but can he control it or is it controlling him?

That didn't matter to Melinda. She knew Dartz wasn't in his right mind and she took it upon herself to try to bring him back to his senses like she did before. "Snap out of it. You know not what you are saying. The Orichalcos has taken over your mind. Please listen to me, Brother."

He just smiles at her. "Wrong, Melinda. You don't know what you're saying. I am in complete control over this force and I will use it to change the world."

_That liar. He has no idea what he is doing. If the power of the Orichalcos continues to take over him, he will be lost to it. I cannot let that happen. I have to keep trying to break through to him. _"Big brother, for the last time, I am begging you to listen to me. People are getting hurt and dying. You could end up like those who have suffered. If you really can control it, then you must stop it before it is too late! Destroy the Orichalcos Stones so that we can return to the life we once knew!"

Dartz just chuckles. "Do you honestly believe we can go back to the way things were? It's too late for that, Melinda. I am aware that everyone is dying, but their souls will not go to waste. I'll make sure they'll be put to good use. And I assure you, I will not be harmed by the Stone's power."

"But, Brother," Melinda started, but she was cut off.

"I heard everything you and your friends were discussing, Sister, and I agree. The true nature of our people has been exposed. The people of this kingdom and the world are evil and must be destroyed."

Melinda's eyes widen. "What!?" she exclaims. She didn't want to believe it. The people of Atlantis have always lived in harmony and prosperity. If anything was evil, it was the Orichalcos Stone.

"You heard me, you little runt. We should be thanking the Orichalcos for showing us the truth; not blaming it for the falsehood of man. The Wishing Shell's transformation has not only opened up my eyes, but it has also shown me what's wrong with our people. As you said, the Shells have reflected the hearts of our citizens and punished them for abusing their power. Reflecting their hearts revealed the truth about them. Everyone is evil and must be destroyed. But I am spared because the Orichalcos has chosen me as a true and pure man of the world. That's why it's given me the tools to fix it. For now I have the power to awaken a mighty creature known as the Great Leviathan."

"What is this Leviathan?" Lyra asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dartz said and started approaching everyone. "By the power of the Orichalcos, it will rise from the depths of the earth and fight by my side. And when I'm through, I shall rebuild civilization."

Melinda was being pushed past her limits, but she still wasn't going to give up. Like she always had, she believed her brother's kind and gentle spirit was somewhere inside the monster she was facing. She also knew that the only way to stop the Orichalcos from going on and growing stronger was to fight it. And there would be no telling what this Great Leviathan would be capable of once it would arrive. If destroying her own brother was also a necessary sacrifice to stop the Orichalcos, then sadly, she would have to accept it knowing she would later regret it. But the world was in danger of being destroyed and this was the time for Melinda to gather all of her courage and love. "I know not if I will break the curse or save you, but I will do whatever it takes. I am going to help Lugia put an end to this and free the world of this evil."

"So will I," Lyra says and takes a step towards Dartz. "I may not be chosen, but I'll do whatever it takes to help and protect the friends I love." Zephyr and Faline agree and so does the rest of the group.

"I won't allow it," Dartz says angrily. "Even if you try, I'll just stop you." Then he holds out his hand revealing a fragment of the Orichalcos Stone. The Stone glows and the Orichalcos symbol appears, creating a monster. "Meet my Orichalcos Soldier!"

Ironheart and the children gather around and hold each other. Skye and the twins get in front of everybody, growling at the monster. "Do you dare use this dark magic against your own flesh and blood, big brother?" questioned Melinda.

"Well, if you join by my side, then you'll have nothing to fear. If not, farewell."

"We'll never join you! Never!" Ironheart told him. "Everyone come with me!" Then the children and their inhuman friends follow him as they escape the palace.

"Have it your way," Dartz called, watching them all run away from him. It amused him to put fear into their eyes, for now, everyone who stood against him was his enemy. He didn't even care that the one person who always stood by him and believed in him would be the one fighting him. Melinda would be a fool to think that the man she once knew and loved still existed. Dartz did know this, though, if he wanted his plan to come to pass, then that meant he would not only have to stop Melinda and Lugia, but he would have to kill them both as well. This time, nothing would hold him back.

He went to the balcony and made his announcement to the Orichalcos Soldiers patrolling the city. "The time has come to cleanse the world of its impurities. So arise, my children, and conquer the people of Earth and this planet shall be yours!" He merely chuckled for a moment, and then held his head back in sinister laughter.


	26. Destiny Calls

Destiny Calls

Fighting the harsh winds of the rainstorm, Melinda and her friends and family escape the palace grounds and make their way to the plains. Recognizing the path they are on, Melinda realizes that they have come to the cave where she met the Legendary Knights of Atlantis. Perhaps they could help them. Melinda soon stopped and began thinking about everything she said to her brother; wondering if she meant any of it. Facing the palace, she asks her father, "What are we going to do, Papa?"

"Your brother is under the control of an evil force and must be stopped," he tells her. "I believe you know what you must do, my child. Now that you are the chosen one, you must summon Lugia and fight Dartz."

Melinda gasps and tells Ironheart, "But if I fight him, I could destroy him!" She already told herself she didn't want to go through with it, but she knew she had no choice. She didn't want to hurt her brother, but she already promised she wanted to stop the darkness of the Orichalcos and would do it if it meant fighting her brother. But even if she would be able to break the curse and save him, would he remember everything that happened? If not, then it would be for the best.

Ironheart knew that this would be hard for his daughter. "I know, Melinda. But we have to take risks now and do whatever it takes to stop this darkness. For ages, a true and noble member of the royal family with a courageous and kind heart has been chosen to save the world. You know courage and reason better than your own brother. Lugia chose you because you love your people and your homeland and would do anything to save them and keep them prosperous."

He was right. Melinda wasn't chosen by courage alone, but also by love and reason. It made her realize that true courage wasn't based upon strength, but love. Still, Melinda couldn't help but want to cry about the situation. "I just want to save my brother, not destroy him," she whispers to herself. Then she whispers her voice and wails, "I want my big brother!"

Ironheart holds her to calm her down. "We may be able to save him, Melinda, but you still know what you have to do."

She removes herself from him and nods. "I will do it. It is the only way."

"Now go to Lugia," he tells her. "He will know what to do as well. Summon him and tell him you need his help. You are the only one he will obey and understand."

"Besides," Chris was saying, "he loves you very much and will do anything to protect you. Grandpa's right. Lugia will only listen to you."

Melinda knew she had to find Lugia and ask for his help, but she didn't want to leave the rest of her loved ones alone. "But what about you? Will you be all right?"

"Don't worry about us," Ironheart told her. "We'll get more help. For now, you must go."

"We believe in you, Milly," Chris says and smiles at her. "That's why we're counting on you." The twins nod in agreement. Skye licks Melinda's hand and barks happily.

"Thank you," Melinda says softly. She smiles at them, then looks down and sobs. "I will do whatever it takes to save my big brother and stop the Orichalcos, but what if I cannot do it? What if I fail?"

"You _can_ do it," encouraged Latios. "We believe in you."

His sister nods. "And if you believe in yourself, then there's nothing you can't do."

Melinda dries her eyes, looks at her silver wing hanging from her neck, and says with determination, "You are right. I _can_ do it. I am the chosen one."

"I'm going with you," Lyra tells her. "Legend or not, you can't do this alone. I'll help you. Like I said, friends stay together until the end."

"Well said, Lyra," Zephyr told her. "And you can count me in." Faline nods in agreement. Melinda accepts their decision and hugs her family for one last time and tells them to be safe, protect each other, and good luck.

"Now go," Ironheart tells her. "Go to Lugia! The fate of our world is in your hands, my child!"

"I will come back to protect all of you, Papa," Melinda calls as she runs. "I will save my brother and restore everything to the way it was. I promise!"

"Don't worry," Lyra calls out, "we'll protect Melinda!"

Watching his daughter and her friends run, Ironheart whispers, "You four are in my prayers." He tells Chris and the others to follow him as they enter the cave. "Lyra's right. We can't let Melinda fight this battle alone. Through there, hurry."

Chris, Skye, and the twins walk deeper into the cave and see images etched in the walls. "What's this?" asked Chris. "Why are these monsters carved in stone?"

"We have come to ask them for their help," Ironheart tells her and begins praying.

Melinda and her friends make it to the beach as the storm dies down. The waves are still too violent though, meaning it would be dangerous to go swimming in the ocean. But they had to see Lugia. To their luck, he already came to the surface and took on his human form. He is relieved to see that his friends are all right and they are happy to see him in the same way.

Worried about the other creatures of the sea, Melinda asks Lugia, "Are all of your friends all right as well?"

He nods and tells her, "They have gathered survivors and taken them far away from the island and decided it is too dangerous to stay her any longer. But there is something else."

"What's wrong?" Faline asked.

"While I was swimming below the surface, I saw a strange monster egg surrounded by Orichalcos Stones. I went to take a closer look at it and saw that the egg was growing and developing quite fast. It also hatched into a dragon almost my size."

Melinda speaks out loud and suggests, "Can it be the Great Leviathan my brother mentioned?"

"Great Leviathan?"

"That is what my brother said the beast was called when I questioned him about his safety."

Lugia growls and tightens his eyes. "And is he-?" Melinda shakes her head without giving Lugia time to finish his question. "I see."

Lyra speaks up and asks, "Lugia, is there anything you know about this Great Leviathan and the Orichalcos Stones that you can tell us? I know it's new to all of us and we can only assume we've figured it all out, but maybe there's something we haven't thought about yet that you have."

He looks away and says, "It is true. The Wishing Shells have been corrupted. Now the Orichalcos Stones draw their strength from the very force that created them; the evil that lies within the hearts of men and monsters alike. That is how the Great Leviathan is growing stronger; by feeding on the souls of humans and monsters."

"Even half-breeds?" asked Zephyr. Lugia nods. Normally, the demonic power of a monster clashes with the spiritual power of a human. But within a half-breed, the two powers merge. The synergy within a half-demon was like gaining two souls for the price of one. This was what Dartz meant when he said the souls of the fallen wouldn't go to waste and that they would be put to good use. He was using the magic of the Orichalcos to gather enough souls to make it strong enough to fight.

Thinking about all that, again, Melinda spoke out loud and said, "That is why my brother said that the Orichalcos was both a gift and a curse. But I fear he could lose his own soul to the beast as well."

"There is still so much we are unaware of," Lugia told her. "We know not if breaking the curse of the Orichalcos will endanger or save those who have suffered, but no matter what the cost, we must not let your brother's evil plan come to pass."

Melinda starts crying again. "I want my big brother," she said to herself. "He always helps me through these kinds of things. I wish he could help me through this." But her wish ould never come true because Dartz was no longer the brother she remembered. She pushes herself against Lugia's chest and continues, "Though I already said I would do whatever it takes, I do not feel confident about it."

Lyra smiles at Melinda and pats her back. "You know you must not because you want to or have to, but because you love your brother very much. You love him so much, you want to save him. You believe in him like you always did in the past and that's how you know you can save him."

She removes herself from Lugia, wipes her eyes, and strengthens her voice. "You are right. I do love my big brother. And with the help of my friends, I know I can save him."

Lugia smiles and says, "That is the spirit, Melinda." Then he looks up at the sky. His friends follow his gaze and see an aurora. "The gates to the Dominion of the Beasts have been opened. Monsters are crossing over to our world to help us."

"That's what separates our world from the realm of monsters," asked Faline. "Hold on, do you know the Legendary Knights?"

"I do," Lugia answers, "they are my friends. They protect both the human world and the realm of monsters. They are also the guardians of the treasures of fire, ice, and lightning."

"We must find Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos before my brother does," Melinda tells her friends. "And unfortunately, we are running out of time. Perhaps if we follow those lights, we may be able to locate them."

Lugia takes on his true form and tells everyone to climb aboard. "There is no time to waste. Everyone get on." Lyra and Melinda climb on his back while Zephyr and Faline sit on Lugia's feet. Lugia lifts himself from the ground and flies higher into the sky as he searches for his friends.


	27. The Chosen One

The Chosen One

Flying in the sky and through the light of colors, many monsters were crossing over into the human world from the Dominion of Beasts. Led by the monsters were the Legendary Knights. Dartz saw that his enemies were coming for him. He would not allow them to stand in his way. He also knew he would have to attack the Legendary Knights before his sister could find them and obtain their treasures.

Timaeus led the monsters to a desolate valley where Dartz and his army would be waiting, but didn't position his forces to attack. Telling his fellow monsters to wait, he told his comrades Critias and Hermos to go for the first attack. What the Knights didn't realize was that they were playing right into the hands of the evil king.

Remembering everything he was taught about the Legendary Knights, Dartz decided he wasn't going to take any chances. A hasty and careless attack against the Legendary Knights would be a foolish mistake. After all, they had fought alongside Lugia for many years in almost every battle and had great powers. No, if he was going to fight them, he would have to weaken them. Then an idea came to him. When he fought against Lugia back at the palace, Lugia's powers were blocked in his human form. Perhaps he could block the powers of the Legendary Knights by transforming them into monsters. Using his Orichalcos Stone, he started incanting a spell.

Critias and Hermos stopped in their tracks and fell to the ground. Feeling their bodies transforming, they cried out in pain. When the transformation was complete, they opened their eyes and looked at themselves. Hermos took on the shape of a red dragon with large claws, fangs, and horns. Critias developed the same characteristics as he saw himself in the form of a charcoal gray dragon. They weren't confused about their transformations though. The Knights weren't ordinary humans, so they were able to control their rage.

As Dartz anticipated, their powers had been blocked, so they were no longer a threat to him. This was the opportunity he needed to attack and kill them before his sister could find them. After that, he would seize their treasures so she wouldn't be able to obtain them. Drawing a sword, he sheathed it in a claw on Hermos' hand; rendering him immobile. But Critias wasn't going to stand to watch his friend suffer. He had to protect him from this menace.

In the sky, Lugia was flying around looking for his friends.

"Where can everyone be?" Faline asked.

"We will find my friends," Lugia tells her and makes a left turn. "We just need a sign." That would work well for them since they were getting closer to the valley. Lugia could also sense that the magic of the Orichalcos was getting stronger.

Looking down at the ground, Zephyr sees a red dragon lying of its chest. "Hey, look down there," he calls to Lugia and points to the beast. "I think he's hurt."

Lugia lands next to the dragon and sniffs the air. "His scent is so familiar to me," he tells himself as he smells the dragon. "Hermos, is that you?"

The dragon softly growls. The children wished they could understand what he was trying to tell them, but Lugia could make out what he was saying and he knew that the soft groan meant that his assumption was corrtect. "He… must be… stopped," Hermos groaned.

"What happened to you, my friend?" asked Lugia. "Speak to me."

"Who did this?" Melinda soon wondered why she was even asking him that. It was clear to her that her brother was responsible for attacking him.

"Pure evil," Hermos whispered and sighed.

Unable to tell if he is dead or had just lost consciousness, Melinda gasps and asks him, "Are you all right?"

Faline was an expert in understanding monsters and had spent most of her time sheltering them. She knew how to check the status of their health. She places her hand close to his neck to check for a pulse. "Yes, he's going to be fine. He's just been through a lot of pain and fighting."

That was when Melinda decided she had enough of what was going on. The trouble has just gone too far and destroyed too much. "We cannot let my brother continue to get away with these despicable acts." She stands up and declares, "Let us take him down once and for all!"

"He shall pay," Lugia vowed. He takes on his human form and decides to walk the rest of the way. He could hear the cries of many monsters and men, meaning that they were getting closer. "Timaeus and Critias should not be too far from us. If we hurry, we are sure to catch up to them."

Hermos softly growls once again. Though he knows Melinda probably can't understand him, he speaks to her nonetheless. "O chosen one, I must give you the great sphere of lightning. The man who attacked me wanted desperately to take it from me. I knew better than to let my treasure fall into his hands. Take is and use it to stop your brother and save the world." Then he lifts his claws and reveals the yellow sphere.

Melinda picks it up and looks at it. It starts glowing and releases a pulse on the palm of her hand. "The power of lightning now rests in my hands," she whispers. "I can feel it flowing through me." She closes her eyes to release the tears and says gratefully, "And, Hermos, your friendship has strengthened my courage. I shall forever treasure it."

Looking at Hermos' hand, Faline notices a sword in one of his claws. _That must be what Dartz used to attack him_, she thought to herself. Gathering her strength, she grasps the sword with both hands and tells him, "Don't worry, I'll remove this."

"Faline, wait," Lugia says and stops her. "We know not if Hermos' transformation is temporary or permanent. Remember, this weapon is in his claw. If he was human, it would have pierced his whole finger. If we were to remove it, Hermos would have no control over it and his nerves would be lost. The finger itself would just be a dead part of the body. It would rot, decay, and fall off."

The others agree and tell Faline to leave the blade where it is. She acknowledges their words and lets go of the sword. "What if the same thing happened to Timaeus and Critias as well?" she asked. "They could even be fighting the king."

"Then we must find them and assist them," Lugia says and dries his eyes. "All of you stay close to me. I will not let another one of Dartz's forces attack my friends.

After running many miles from where they left Hermos to rest, an Orichalcos soldier appears and jumps in front of Lugia and his friends. Lugia draws his sword and readies himself to fight. "Everyone move away. I do not want you to get hurt."

"Be careful, Lugia," Melinda tells him as the run back up the hill.

"All right, today you have met your match!" Lugia yells and runs to attack the evil warrior. He strikes him down, but three more appear and start attacking. Lugia blocks their attacks with his sword, but is unable to inflict damage upon them.

Unable to stand by and watch any longer, Zephyr takes his grandfather's dagger from around his waist and strikes one of the Orichalcos Soldiers from behind. The monster he attacked notices him and pushes him back. Zephry cries out in pain and falls back. Shocked, Faline goes to his aid.

Then everyone faces the sky as they hear a loud roar. A gray dragon lands next to Lugia and shoves the soldiers away from him. Facing the dragon, Lugia asks himself, "Critias?" The dragon roars again and launches a blast of fire; destroying the evil warriors.

"You are safe now, my friends," the dragon says and helps Lugia on his feet.

Recognizing his voice, Lugia smiles at his friend. "Critias, it _is_ you!"

Melinda walks up to Critias and sees a sword in his right fang. Wanting to be sure about what happened though she may already know, she asks him, "What happened to your fang?"

Critias shakes his head. "Never mind that, Melinda. I have come to give you this." Then he lifts his tongue and places the treasure of fire in her hands.

She catches it and tells him, "My brother attacked you so he could get his hands on your treasure just as he tried to do to Hermos." She holds the red sphere close to her chest and adds, "Critias, just now when you gave me this object, the warm pulse of fire did not just beat on my palms, but your wisdom gave me strength."

"The sphere of fire glows in your hands," Critias whispers. "It proves you are the chosen one."

Lugia moves closer to Critias and tells him, "We were on our way to find you when we noticed the gates to the Dominion of Beasts were opened."

"That is correct. We released the monster because, though they are not fully tame, we need their assistance to help us fight."

"Tell me, Critias, where is Timaeus?"

"He is battling the king, Lugia. But please take extra precautions. The king controls the most dangerous creature we have ever heard of; the Great Leviathan."

Everyone's eyes widen. The monster Critas was speaking of was the one Dartz mentioned to them and the one Lugia found at the bottom of the sea. For it to already be this strong, it must have absorbed the power of hundreds of souls.

Lugia takes on his true form and tells Critias, "Thank you, my friend. You have answered all of our questions. We will take it from here. You get some rest."

"Good luck. You are going to need it." They all needed prayers more than they needed luck, but they appreciated Critias putting his faith in them. There was one more dragon to meet and one more sphere to collect. If they succeed, the world will be restored. They wouldn't know if all the lost souls would return, but they kept the faith that they would win.

Before climbing on Lugia's back, the girls tend to Zephyr's injuries. Even though he was just pushed away, he still came into contact with the Orichalcos soldier. He was about to lose consciousness, but he tried to hold on. Trying to keep his eyes open, he groans, "All of you, go with Lugia."

"We are not leaving without you," protested Lyra.

"Lyra, look at me," he debated. "That monster drained me of my strength. I'm of no use to you."

"When that Orichalcos Soldier touched you," realized Melinda, "It was draining you of your soul."

"Now I will join the rest of our friends in the belly of the beast. But don't grieve for me. Think of it as if I will be going to crimson flames like in the Song of Parting. Pray for all of us so that when our souls are set free, we may meet again in paradise." He lifts his hand to place it on Faline's cheek, but loses his grip and stops breathing.

"Zephyr," Faline sobbed as she was hugging him.

"Faline," Melinda was saying, "Zephyr may have surrendered his soul to the Orichalcos just like Suri, Yusa, Iona, and the twins, but there may be a way to rescue all of them."

She rubs her eyes and asks, "But how?"

"By facing my brother," she tells her and climbs on Lugia's back. "Now come. If we stay, more Orichalcos Soldiers will come and attack us." Lyra climbs on after Melinda. After saying her prayers, Faline gently sets Zephyr down and sits on Lugia's foot. He lifts himself from the ground and flies further into the valley.

The battlefield was bigger than either of them had imagined. So many monsters and soldiers were fighting for their lives. Looking down in horror, Melinda whispers and asks herself, "Big brother, what have you done?" She tries looking for her family, but it's too difficult to see them when so high above everybody. Looking at the monsters, she tries to make out which ones came from the Dominion of Beasts and which ones were created by the Orichalcos. "Tell me again, Lugia, why did the monsters cross over from the Dominion to our world?"

Unable to turn his head to face her, she still answers her question and tells her, "Because they are brought here in case they are needed."

"How do they know they are needed?" asked Lyra. "What can they do to help us?"

"They know not how they can help us. The least they can do is take the place of those who have fallen and avenge their suffering," he answered. Hundreds of beings die as the seconds pass. Lugia and the girls started to fear that their team was outnumbered.

Then they hear a loud roar. They face their right and see a large blue dragon next to them. Assuming she recognizes the dragon, Melinda smiles and calls out, "Timaeus!" Seeing him respond to her call, she figured it was him. "We came to help!" Timaeus roars once again and breathes fire down at the Orichalcos Soldiers. "Timaeus, I have already obtained the spheres of fire and lightning from Critias and Hermos. Only your sphere of ice remains." He moves closer to Lugia and bequeaths his blue treasure to Melinda. The moment she touches it, it glows and she feels a cold pulse beating on her palms. "Timaeus, your power has been added to mine. I can feel your courage flowing through me. It will guide me along the way. Thank you."

"You are the chosen one, my dear," Timaeus tells her. "It was necessary that I give you my treasure before your brother could take it from me." Then he and Lugia face their front and see a gargantuan dragon with black scales on its upper body and red scales on its lower body; the Great Leviathan. Standing on top of its head was Dartz himself. Timaeus growls and tells Lugia his plan. "I shall go for the first attack. You stay and protect our allies until I call you."

"Very well, be careful," Lugia told him.

Faline wasn't going to let her fear hold her back anymore. She felt like she could do more for her friends by fighting to protect them. So she jumped off of Lugia and climbed on Timaeus' back before he and Lugia separated.

"What are you doing?" Lyra called to her.

Without facing her, Faline tells her, "I must be brave like all of my friends. All of you bravely risked your lives for the people you love. Now it's my turn."

"Faline, don't be a fool," Lyra was telling her. "If you go, you'll lose yourself."

"At least my sacrifice won't be in vain," she whispers. She raises her voice and tells them, "I will pray for us all to be together again," as Timaeus flies away from the others. _Besides, if I offer myself, I will be able join the rest of our friends on the other side._

Amused by his stubbornness, Dartz smiles and tells the dragon, "Don't be a fool, Timaeus. You can't stop me." Then he raises his right arm and points at the sky. "I hold more power in my finger than you do in your whole body." Then white rays of light start striking his enemies. They kill the monsters opposing him, but Lugia and Timaeus endure the attacks and protect the girls.

Dartz growls at himself for failing to attack, but speaks to Timaeus again. "You don't know when to quit." He raises his arm again and calls out, "Come to me, Sword of Kings!"

Melinda realized what her brother was about to do. "We have to stop my brother!" she tells Lugia. He agrees and hurries to protect his friend, but in vain. The moment Dartz catches the blade, he throws it and stabs Timaeus in his right eye. "No! Timaeus!" Lugia and Melinda cry as he falls down.

Feeling a strong connection to the dragon's pain, Faline groaned and lost her grip. She also felt a pain in her chest as though her heart was being crushed. _Forgive me for failing you, Milly_, she thought to herself. _For now, I shall join the others as the Orichalcos takes my soul. But like Zephyr said, remember the Song of Parting. To save our children, the lights of memory remain_. Then a light surrounded her and was being taken in by the Leviathan. It was another lost soul to give it strength.

Dartz chuckles as he watches Timaeus struggle. "Farewell. Great Leviathan, finish him off!" he orders, and the great beast readies himself to attack.

"Wait!" Lugia shouts and stops in front of Timaeus. "I am the one you want, not him!" The legend was coming to life now. Lugia was now a part of the battle and now that Melinda was in possession of all three treasures, she had to take them to the shrine and play Lugia's song on her flute. If not, the world will be destroyed.

"How noble of the beast of the sea to stand in my way for the sake of a bunch of foolish mortals," Dartz says coyly. "Look at yourself, Lugia. You fight and even risk your life to protect your friends, yet you couldn't do a thing to save them. Still, it's nice of you to come and join the fun. You too, little sister. And Lyra, don't think I forgot about you."

Melinda wasn't willing to let the rest of her friends sacrifice themselves to stop her brother. She stands up on Lugia's back and holds her arms out.

"Melinda, do not be a fool," Lugia growls, "Get down and get behind me."

Refusing to do as he says, she tells him, "One way or another, this ends now. I am the chosen one and if I must, I shall die saving the world. No matter what, we will face this threat together."

Lugia sighs, understanding he has no choice but to do as she says now. "Very well."

Lyra stands up as well and sets her hands on Melinda's shoulders. The girls smile and face each other. "If you die, I die too. You're the only family I have left now. That's why we stay together."

Dartz chuckles again. "Sounds like a blood vow, Lyra. No matter. I've kept the three of you in suspense long enough. Now it's time to die!" he shouts, and the Great Leviathan widely opens its mouth and readies itself to launch its attack.

The girls raise their voices and order Lugia to attack. "Go, Lugia! Attack with Aeroblast!" Lugia flies above the ground, spreads his wings out to gather the energy around him, and focuses it into a mighty blast of wind. As his attack collided with the great beast's, a brilliant explosion surrounded the whole battlefield.


	28. Life and Death

Life and Death

The force of the collided attacks finally clears and Lugia quickly gathers his strength to try to recover. Looking around the valley and finding it bare, he wonders what happened to all of the monsters. Then he sees the same aurora from before and sees some of the monsters returning to the Dominion of the Beasts. Among them are his friends, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos. They were returning to their world to recover from the devastation of the war. Lugia also noticed that the Great Leviathan was gone. He thought that it was defeated, but did not think it was destroyed because he could still sense the Orichalcos. The Leviathan was drained of its strength and left to recover; meaning it would soon return to finish what it started.

Lugia sees Lyra and Melinda lying on the ground and covered in bruises and scratches. Flying down to them, he prays they are not dead. Thankfully, he heard them breathing and groaning, but barely. No human could survive a force so strong and live to tell. He was afraid they really would be dead soon. Gently, he nudges his face closer to the girls and asks them if they are all right. "Melinda? Lyra? Can you hear me?"

Melinda tries talking, "Lugia?" but not even she can hear herself. She raises her voice and tries again. "Lugia, is that you?"

"Lugia," Lyra groans. "I can't move. I can't breathe either."

Lugia now knew for certain that the girls were dying. Gently, he uses his tail to lift them on his back. He wanted them to stay close to him. Then he heard Melinda's voice. "Lugia, we must get back to the shrine. If I do not get there in time, the world will be lost forever." Before Lugia cans say anything, Melinda tells him, "Please and do not worry about me. I am not long for this world. I would rather die shortly than let the world face destruction."

Understanding her words, Lugia decides to let Melinda have her way. He tells the girls to hold on to him with whatever strength they have left in their bodies so they don't fall off of his back.

They make it to the shrine. Melinda gathers her strength and slides off of Lugia's back and slowly approaches the shrine. Lyra climbs down as well and she sits next to the shrine. Ignoring the pain, Melinda sits on her knees and looks at the spheres to make sure they aren't damged. Thankfully, they were still in good condition. "Fire goes in the left column, ice goes in the center, and lightning goes in the right column," Melinda tells herself as she places the spheres into the shrine. Once they are placed in their proper position, they glow like fire and fuse into a bright green color.

"The time has come," Lugia says and gives Melinda her flute. She knows she must play his melody, but she can't breathe and even such a breath could take her last strength. She instead sits down and places her flute by her legs.

There was still so much she had to tell her friends before her death, so she tries talking. "Please, you must forgive me, Lugia. I cannot play your melody. The only thing I can do now that I am dying is sit and talk to you and Lyra."

He knows there's no hope of saving the girls, but he can't help but want to cry. "No, Melinda."

Seeing the tears in his eyes, she asks him, "Are you crying, my love?" She smiles at him and tells him, "How nice of you. Crying is always a good thing to do; especially when someone you love is dying or has died. You can feel their spirit with you and even see them before your eyes. When crying for spmepne you love, you bring them back to life." Melinda once learned that Magical Creatures like Lugia have magical tears that can revive the fallen. But as much as she appreciated seeing Lugia cry for his friends, Melinda didn't want to be brought back to life and live among dead monsters and humans. Then she remembers, "Lugia, my big brother-"

"Is gone," he tells her. "After our attacks collided, I could not find him or the Great Leviathan. The other monsters have left as well." Melinda immediately knew what he meant. Everyone was gone, but not dead. But she also realized that if the Leviathan was still alive, then the power of the Orichalcos had not yet lifted; meaning it would come back. Also, the souls it already captured were still trapped.

Lyra smiles and tells her friends not to worry. "Everyone will come back soon. I promise. Our friends and families will come back, and so will Milly and I. Even if it takes a thousand years, we'll all come back to finish what we started." She was telling the truth. She also feared that the Leviathan would soon return; meaning Lugia would have to be prepared for the future. Also, because Melinda was the chosen one and Lyra helped, the girls would also return. After all, history is destined to repeat itself.

"Do you promise to come back to the world someday?" asked Lugia.

Melinda nods weakly. "But when Lyra and I are reborn, we will not be who we are now. We will have new names, new memories, new dreams-,"

"And new hearts?"

Melinda couldn't answer. She didn't want to have a new heart in her new life. She thought to herseld that just because she would become a new person didn't mean she couldn't be who she once was in her previous life. So she prayed her heart would remain just as it did now. "I may become a whole new person, Lugia. But that does not mean that deep down inside, I am not Melinda. Perhaps when we meet again, you may find me similar to whom I once was."

Lugia closes his eyes to release the tears in his eyes. "I understand. You will not be Melinda, but you will be like Melinda. And Lyra will be the same way." He manages to smile sweetly and add, "Yes, you are right. Everyone will return and we will see each other again. Melinda, there is something I want you to promise me."

Melinda knew she wouldn't have memories of her old life once she would start her new one; meaning she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. But she knew there had to be something she could do for Lugia in her new life. "What is it, Lugia?"

"Promise me that in your new life, you will meet and fall in love with a human male and not a monster no matter how brave, how strong, how handsome, or how kind. Falling in love with a monster will only break your heart. Find a man who will love you for who you are, who will always be there for you, and who will love you just as I always have."

Tears started filling Melinda's eyes. It was the most thoughtful request Lugia ever asked of her. She started to imagine how wonderful it would be to meet a man like Lugia. She also knew she would be able to keep her promise and fall in love with the perfect man even if she wouldn't remember it. "I promise, Lugia. Even though I will not remember my promise, I just know I will keep it. I will meet and fall in love with the right man. I am not sure if he will be all that you hope of him, but I shall know if he is the one. I shall become his wife and bear his children." Death was beginning to take its toll on Melinda now and she was groaning from it. "Can you promise me something as well, Lugia?"

"Anything, Melinda."

She groans once again, but manages to speak and tells him, "When you see my big brother, give him a message for me. Tell him I do not care if he is good or evil. And even though I am dead, I will continue to love him because he is my big brother. My body may have perished, but my sprit shall forever stay with him to let him know his little sister will always love him. No matter what, he will _always _be my big brother."

Lugia releases even more tears from his eyes and gives her his word. He had to tell him good-bye for her since she would never be able to do it herself. "No matter how long it takes for us to see each other again, I shall tell your brother every word." He opens his teary eyes and asks her, "But did you mean what you said about your spirit staying?"

"Knowing my descendant will be confused and not know what to do, my spirit shall stay behind to guide her along the way." Besides, once Melinda would die, it would have been trying to stop the powers of the Orichalcos. Therefore, her spirit wouldn't be able to find peace until the world had been rid of its evil forces. She still wouldn't forgive herself if her brother would be destroyed, but it would be the only way for her to be at peace. She even hoped that they would meet again in the spirit world.

Lyra finally speaks up and says, "And I'll stay with Milly. Because I tried to help her here, I can help her descendant as well."

Lugia opens his eyes and asks Lyra to promise him something as well. "Lyra, if you and Melinda happen to meet again in your new lives, promise me that no matter what may happen, you will stay together and protect each other no matter what kind of pain or how much you were caused."

"I will, Lugia. No matter how long it takes, I will find Milly and I'll be her friend again. I'll stay with her forever. Even though our lives here have ended, we'll be together again in our new lives."

Melinda felt her breath fading fast. There was still so much left that she wanted to say. "I have one last thing to say to you, Lugia. You too, Lyra. You were more than just a divine beast of legend and a peasant girl. You were my closest friends. I hope you can understand."

"I _do_, Melinda," Lugia sobs and releases his tears. "You were not just another human to me either. You were the gentlest, beautiful, and bravest human female I had ever met. And my love, no less. I will not even forget the feel of your lips." He turns to Lyra and tells her, "You were special to me as well, Lyra. A loyal and true friend."

Lyra releases the tears in her eyes and groans. "You guys were the greatest friends I ever had and I love you too. I'll always love you even in death." She groans again and hisses. "Milly and I will be together in the spirit world walking among the living waiting for our return to the earth and to reunite with you."

Melinda smiles weakly, but extracts the tears from her eyes and makes one last request before saying good-bye. "Lugia, when I die, you must play your song on my flute. Once you have done so, I want you to burn my body and take my remains far away from this island and leave them in a new place. I wonder what it will be like. Perhaps a kingdom like this?"

"Burn my body too and keep my remains with Milly's," Lyra groans. "No matter what, we stay together in life and death, and the good and bad times. Dartz was right. My loyalty to my friends is like a blood vow. But I don't care what he thinks."

Lugia knows he must, because the shrine is still waiting to release its healing power from the three combined spheres. "I shall do it. And, Melinda, after this, you will no longer be my love. When you return, you will be someone else's. And I hope that someday when you return, he and I will meet each other and perhaps become friends. And, Lyra, please find Melinda and never leave her side. You are all you have for each other now." Then he moves his face closer to the girls and whispers to them, "Good-bye, Lyra. Good-bye, Melinda."

"Good-bye, Lugia," Lyra whispers, "I'll see you on the other side soon, Melinda," and stops breathing and falls back.

"Very well, Lyra. Good-bye, Lugia," Melinda whispers slowly with her dying breath. After that, her eyes shut, she loses her balance from sitting, falls on her side, stop breathing, and her heart stops beating.


	29. Epilogue

Lugia carried out the final wishes of his friends. By taking on his human form, he was able to play his melody on the seashell flute. As the world was being healed, Lyra and Melinda felt alive again as their spirits were awakened from their bodies. Though they no longer had their bodies, they became their own souls. After Lugia finished playing his melody, he takes the girls away from the shrine to burn them. Melinda knew that one day, she and Lugia would say 'good-bye' forever, but didn't think it would result in sudden death.

Watching the ocean from the shrine, the girls hold hands and smile. Their lives had ended, but it was the beginning of a whole new journey. They wanted to try talking to Lugia before he left, but couldn't do it. They didn't want to frighten him. They were now spirits, but would still walk among the living. It would be necessary for them to do so for when they would find and meet the new chosen warriors.

Whatever their new lives would hold for them, Lyra and Melinda both hoped they would learn everything they had that got them far in their previous lives. Everyone would continue to fight for what they believed to be right. Sometimes, one would win, sometimes everyone would win.

The only reason the end of the world did not come to pass was because of the result of the battle. Lugia and Melinda did not succeed, but they did not fail either. They were able to stop Dartz and the Great Leviathan, but could not destroy them. Dartz would soon return as well to continue gathering souls to serve to the great beast. Melinda still had hopes for her brother though she knew he would continue to carry out his evil ways. Not even the darkest magic can take away the motion and power of love. She still believed that somewhere inside his soul was the brother she knew and loved and still did.

Melinda approaches the shrine, clasps her hands and says her prayers. "To all of my friends and family: I just know we are going to be together again. I just know we are going to rid the world of the Orichalcos and restore it to the way it was before the darkness threatened it. Even if we will not be together in life, then we shall be together in death. No matter how long it takes, I shall wait for all of us to return together."


End file.
